Revolution
by Pensierri32
Summary: She had taken from him everything he had built, cherished; and for that, she would help him rectify the mistaken, twisted desires of the Jewel of Four Souls. She would help his people survive, assist their revolution. She would become his in every way. SK
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Inuyasha. Cheers!

_Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me; the carriage held but just ourselves and immortality. – Emily Dickinson _

I-

Kagome's eyes widened as a large hand faintly smelling of autumn leaves wrapped itself firmly around her mouth.

"Quiet, miko. Or I will shout loud enough for the hanyou's guards to come and find out who dares to disturb his rest." The voice was low, an angry rumble that made her want to quiver like a frightened deer. She hadn't heard him in a long, long time, ever since she'd made that accursed wish.

Pushing her fear away, she stilled and nodded, hoping against hope that he had come to take her away from the Western Citadel and Inuyasha. She almost squeaked when a hard arm came around her stomach, tightening her abdomen instinctively as he pushed off from the ground and ran like the wind through the night-dark forest. She made no sound as he carried them farther and farther away from her wish, from the pain she had inflicted on herself and the Western Lands.

After about half an hour, he launched into the air, a cream-colored cloud forming at his feet. He put her down once they were safely airborne and she had no where to run, looking back at the moonlit palace in the distance, her gaze following his movement. She caught her breath at its beauty, eyes roving over the glimmering turrets, the high walls laced with flowering vines of jasmine. The lotus-dotted river gleamed in the lantern lights of the huge city surrounding the palace, a small slip of green valley separating its inhabitants from the forest. Kagome looked away a second before he did, pushing away the burn in the corners of her eyes.

They flew in silence towards a far corner of his former lands, landing by a hot spring. He released her the second they touched down. "Wash. That scent on you can be followed."

So saying, he turned his back to her and leapt into the shadows, presumably to catalogue the reaction of her 'protectors' and to hide their trail.

Kagome hurriedly undressed, sending out a small flare of her aura to see if any dangers lurked close by. Sensing nothing more than a family of red pandas, she set her clothes to soak and scrubbed herself with handfuls of sand gathered from the bottom of the pool. Before she washed her hair, she hung her clothes up to dry, grimacing at the beautifully plain blue youkai silk. It had been a gift from her would-be mother-in-law, a woman she had come to hate for her petty attitude. Another small flare of her aura brought no sense of danger and she returned to getting Inuyasha's scent off of her skin, a scent that she had grown tired of over the past few months. She sighed morosely as she felt the coil of anger deep inside of her whip at the thought of the twisted souls in the pink bauble she'd spent four years completing. Tying up her anger and burying it beneath her guilt, she climbed out of the pool and found a little bit of moss to wipe herself off with. Putting on her damp clothes, she reminisced on the last time she'd come to a hot spring.

Kagome made a face as she felt the red pandas stir. She hadn't enjoyed the visit at all, her heart curiously numbed to the pain of watching Inuyasha fawn over his past lover like a puppy with his first crush. And Izayoi… Izayoi had done nothing but make sure Kagome watched them. Turning to face the north, she flared her aura as she tied her obi as skillfully as she could without a servant to aid her. The simplest of knots defined her curves beneath the three layers of silk. Each layer brought out different shades of the ocean in her eyes. Despite the lack-of-embroidery that would identify her as a member of the royal household, Kagome looked lovely enough to be a princess. For once, she was grateful that Kikyou's jealousy had kept the palace clothier from stitching the Western symbol on her kimono. It would be easier to remain unidentified without the crescent etched between her shoulder blades.

Sighing, she knelt by the hot spring, automatically smoothing the ruffles of her kimono with a graceful hand- as drilled into her by the Etiquette Master. She watched the steam rise into the darkness of the night, giggling when a small furry head nosed its way under her hand. "Hello, little one. Couldn't sleep?"

The red panda cub yipped at her, purring as she scratched its back and curling up in her lap. Its large silver eyes drooped beneath heavy eyelids as she continued her ministrations on the cute creature.

Kagome remained lost in thought, watching as dew began to form on the leaves around her.

"Miko." His voice was quiet, the angry rumble almost forcing her to shiver. "Rise. We must leave this place now. The hanyou has noticed your absence."

She picked up the red panda and placed him beneath a small frond for protection before jumping down from the boulder. She did not use her powers to place a barrier around the small creature, in case her aura was recognized. "I don't still smell like him, do I?" She met his eyes for the first time since he'd taken her.

There was rage in his gaze, a fine, razor-sharp rage that threatened to burn down everything in his path the second he unleashed himself. "No. Come."

He took her hand this time, helping her onto the cloud before speeding away over the border and towards the Northern Isle. He still didn't speak and so she remained silent as well, knowing that his silence meant she wasn't allowed to speak either. He slowed as they reached the Northern Lands, circling around the curve of the island before swooping down towards a small crevasse rampaged by fierce, crashing waves. He waited until the waves had receded a second and then zipped into the cave, ignoring her gasp and the small hand grasping his armor.

He put her down quickly, waiting until she could stand on her own and then turning and walking deeper into the darkness. With a careless thought, he lighted the torches for her, knowing that if she was injured it would be months before he could find another miko as powerful, maybe even years. Maybe never.

She followed as he stalked ahead, not wanting to get to their destination and receive the tension singing through his body. When he finally stopped she had to hold in her gasp. The circular cavern was massive, easily able to hold many inuyoukai in their true forms. Pillows and rugs were piled over the cold floor in elegant disarray, tapestries and bookshelves covered the walls alongside maps and portraits of what she assumed were members of the nobility. Two staircases curved up like snakes along the walls to open onto a balcony, framing alcoves with burning fires and lighted crystals.

"You will tell me exactly what you said in that foolish wish, miko." His voice was freezing, laced with the thread holding back the flames of his fury. His golden eyes blazed at her, murdering her where she stood and his long, silver hair moved in an invisible wind around his body.

"I wished for Inuyasha's happiness. I had no idea that his happiness would entail such disaster for everyone involved." She knelt, head bowed and fighting the tears she'd refused to shed in the Western Palace. "I'm _sorry_."

He growled, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. "Did you even _think_ before you acted miko? Did you read your history? My father, the Great Dog Demon General, was a bloodthirsty, aggressive male with little to no regard for the people he governed. Bringing him back was one of the worst acts of idiocy ever committed on the face of this planet! His youngest son, now his _heir_, is just as selfish and cruel as he is. No one but Inuyasha and Izayoi were ever happy under the Inu no Taisho's rule. _No__one_. You gave all three of them the power they had years ago just when I had begun to rectify their mistakes. Do you think that city was there the day my father died? Do you think the title of Western Lord was coveted the day it was bequeathed to me?"

He whipped away from the tears in her eyes, hating to acknowledge that she couldn't be blamed for her innocent desire. "You took from me my lands and my people, threw both to the hands of an uncouth barbarian. You took from me the daughter whom I cared for and the only pack besides my mother I had ever acknowledged. You took from me my title and my birthright! You are a _fool_, miko! A cursed, blind, moronic _fool!_"

Kagome was too guilt-ridden to be shocked at his anger, the loss of his famed control. She bowed her head beneath the weight of the past years.

"And for that," he said quietly, reigning in his fury and waiting until she looked at him, "you will assist me in taking back what is _mine_."

His golden eyes held a strength of conviction and possessiveness that shook her. His stance was calm and able, loose with an aura of accepted responsibility that demanded respect. Her eyes dried as she flicked her gaze over him.

He was nothing compared to Inuyasha's father, the current Lord of the Western lands, was almost non-existent in comparison with the Inu no Taisho's aura and yet… she sat back on her heels. He was so much _more_.

There was more than cunning in those golden eyes, there was intelligence and _compassion_. She knew, without a doubt, that she would never be forced to show this man respect. He would earn it, would not merely demand it.

She bowed to him. "What would you have of me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He reclined on a set of cushions in front of her, muscles still stiff with anger. "Make yourself comfortable, miko. We have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Inuyasha.

: Reviews are much appreciated!

_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,_

_Tears from the depths of some divine despair_

_Rise from the heart, and gather to the eyes,_

_In looking on the happy autumn-fields,_

_And thinking of the days that are no more…_

_-Tennyson, "The Princess"_

II-

"My people," he began, "have not yet remembered the pain of being under the rule of my father and it will be years before they realize the truth of his nature."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "How would they not notice the taxes he's piling on them?"

"Because they are affluent now. The past three decades have yielded bountiful harvests. The weather is fair and will remain so for some time; the solstice and lunar rituals have been completed every year for 68 years. Silk and jewels are being imported at a large rate in response to the demand. Western crafts and goods are being sold over seas and over borders at increasing prices." Sesshoumaru ignored the breach of protocol when she spoke. Despite her amazingly stupid wish, she had been the most intelligent member of the hanyou's pack.

"But he's increased the taxes on almost everything. He's commissioning huge statues in the name of his and Izayoi's 'triumph over death' and he's planning on expanding the territory. The only way he's going to be able to achieve those aims is if he increases the taxes quickly." Kagome almost fidgeted when he pinned her with his gaze but after having been in the daily presence of the Inu no Taisho, she was able to shove her nervousness into the black hole that had become her heart.

"He is a youkai. He has years with which to achieve those aims."

She smiled wryly. "He is an impatient youkai who wants to start the invasion within the next two years."

Sesshoumaru blinked and she saw his jaw tighten, his fingers twitching. "_This_ is why I hated him… hate him. I am not prepared for this."

She blinked. "How could you be prepared? The only ones who know of this are Inuyasha, Izayoi, Kikyou and myself."

"He hasn't told his commanders yet?"

She shook her head, no. "I think he might try and push the date so long as it's not in winter."

Sesshoumaru twisted his mouth. "He might push the date anyways. He did that once, lost more than half his men to the winter storms before conceding to wait for the spring thaw. I think that's one of the reasons he hated me."

She watched his eyes glaze over as he was momentarily lost in memories. "He hated you?"

The look he gave her was eloquent and she blushed at the stupidity of her question; the Inu no Taisho wouldn't have named Inuyasha his heir if he had cared for his elder, full-blooded son. "He hated me because I was my mother's son, not his. I never listened to him or followed his orders the way he wanted me to. I actually dared to _care_ about the peasants, their harvests, their disputes…"

He broke off with a growl, angry that he'd let her bluer than blue eyes loosen his tongue. "I have been receiving reports from men and lords that are still loyal to me. They have been told to build up their armies. Much of the current army is still loyal to me, not my father. I have to make sure it stays that way."

"Your father is a brilliant commander and tactician. It might be helpful to obtain those whose advice he heeded. I was told they went into hiding when you came into power." Her countenance, when he looked at her, was thoughtful. She shifted so that she was curled amidst the cushions piled around her, cat-like.

He blinked, surprised at the changes that had come over the girl he had remembered, had blamed and cursed for the predicament she had tossed his country in. He hadn't cared to note the woman she had become, the sadness hidden deep in her indigo gaze, the sleek curves that attested to her training, the graceful way she moved. "I will send some of my men out to look for them though if Myouga can be obtained we can find them all the sooner. I am sure the disgusting flea can be convinced to expound their whereabouts with the proper incentive."

Kagome made a face, having never realized the bloodthirstiness of Inuyasha's cowardly retainer. "There is little incentive that you could offer him that Inuyasha and Toga," she said naming his father, "do not offer him tenfold. Not to mention if you call him, you will be giving away your location and you will let Toga know of the revolution you're planning."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand negligently. "My father already knows I'm planning a revolution. He just doesn't think I will succeed and so casts his gaze elsewhere. If anything, Myouga will receive punishment for bringing the Inu no Taisho such mundane news."

Kagome looked at him. "Your father will not cast a disinterested eye towards your actions for long, Sesshoumaru-sama. He is an absolute ruler. Once he receives word that your revolution is no small thing, he will come to crush you _and_ he won't care about who else gets crushed in the process."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted at the implication that he wasn't able to think up of a plan without looking at all the paths his actions could lead. "I am no fool, miko. My father will cast an eye too late. If he pushes the date on his invasion plan, I will use it. The other Taiyoukai are _my_ allies. They are _his_ enemies and they do not want him to stay on the throne long. He was the cause of more than enough trouble in his day."

She bowed from her seated position. "I meant no insult. I have the bad habit of thinking aloud, my Lord."

He nodded before he lifted his nose. "My spymaster arrives. Behave."

She frowned. She was no child! How dare he order her- "Naraku," she whispered, eyes wide and growing wider. "_Naraku_ is your spymaster?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes. He hates Inuyasha almost as much as I do and is learning to hate my father's bloodthirsty minions."

The hebi hanyou settled himself on the cushions to her right, pulling a garnet-colored duvet over and wrapping it around his shoulders. Malicious, scarlet eyes framed by ebony waves of long hair turned towards her. He smirked, the gesture cruel. "The Inu no Taisho disrupts my trade."

Kagome fought the urge to gulp and succeeded, controlling her fear. "Trade? What trade?"

"In magical gemstones. He demands more than half in tribute to his greatness." The words were said with a sneer. "He doesn't deserve to live."

She resisted the urge to giggle at his obvious distaste. "Do you know what he does with those gemstones?"

Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"He gives them to Izayoi for her collections. Occasionally to Kikyou. I'm sure that if there was some way to raid their jewelry boxes you would find a good way of funding and aiding any mages you might need in the endeavor." Her eyes twinkled when Naraku made a face at the mention of Kikyou's name.

Sesshoumaru, completely relaxed, held up a hand for silence when Naraku opened his mouth. Seconds later, a servant scurried in with a tray of tea. The female water youkai's hands trembled a little as she served the tea, a rosy tinge to her cheeks. With a quick glance towards Kagome, she scampered out and Kagome frowned to think that she was once more the object of gossip. She'd never liked being spoken of, had learned to hate it in the past few years.

Naraku shook his head at Sesshoumaru. "I don't know why I'm helping you. I used to hate you."

"_Used__to_ being the keywords." Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea, sitting up cross-legged.

Kagome accepted the tea cup from Naraku, watching his hands carefully to make sure he didn't slip anything into her drink. He looked amused at her scrutinization. "Why did you hate him?"

It was a completely irrelevant question but he answered anyway. "He has the looks, had the money, the brains and the respect. I hated him and his ability to obtain everything I wanted with such ease. Now, I'm helping him get it all back. I think I'm an idiot."

Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it and for a moment they let their surprise at her show. "You think of yourself as an idiot?"

They just looked at her.

"You kept Miroku and myself jumping at shadows the entire time we were chasing the Shikon shards. That is no mean feat, Naraku."

His gaze turned towards his tea cup, shoulders tense. "I lost to that _idiot_, didn't I?"

Kagome flinched inwardly. She hadn't meant to make him remember a failure. "So did I."

"Which is one of the reasons you have both been selected to be a part of this revolution. Kagome, I am assuming that my father ensured that you were trained in the magical arts?" At her nod, Sesshoumaru continued, "then you will be the head of the magical front of this movement. Naraku and I will both assist you should you need it. You report directly to me and are expected to dress for your station."

She looked down. "I don't…"

He cut her off. "I know. I will have a clothier come and prepare some more clothing for you. You are to wear the emblem of my house."

"Isn't that the crescent moon?" She looked confused. If he was going to use the same symbol as his father, there were going to be problems in the future.

"Traditionally the emblem of the West is a crescent moon surrounded by a swirl of water. The crescent is black, the swirl is blue. The flag is white. My grandfather wanted to introduce a new era for the West and so he kept only the crescent for the symbol." Sesshoumaru put his tea cup down. "The crescent was also easier to stitch onto uniforms than the crescent and swirl."

Kagome nodded. "Then he changed the seal as well. Are you having a new one made?"

Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and pulled out a delicate silver chain. Hanging on the end was a signet ring. Kagome could barely make out the true symbol of the West on the sapphire face of the ring.

Then she gasped. "You're the one who was posting those signs in the villages. Do you know that your father killed the entire family of the headman of the first village we rode into with those signs?"

His jaw tightened.

Kagome ignored it. "If you want your people to remember their history than do it in a way where they can consent before they get killed. Find those loyal to you and old enough to remember your father's rule in the villages. They can spread the word easily and they will be listened to because they are generally respected by the populace for their age. Your people will begin to dislike you if you post signs that get them killed without anyone in their village attesting for you. You need people to whisper of your father's cruelty, his hard, selfish fist."

"How do you propose he do that? He is a wanted man at the moment. The current price for his capture or death is 500 gold daris." Naraku grinned. "And after tonight it will only go up."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "He can go in disguise, _human_ disguise. His father won't expect that. Or you could use your spy network. I would wait awhile though. The people remember you fondly but they do not curse the Inu no Taisho's name yet." She paused. "What's happening tonight?"

"A small fleet carrying my symbol is going to attack one of the minor holdings in the south. The Lord there is expecting the attack and has momentarily dispersed his troops due to a 'sickness'. My father will be required to help, thus easing a small portion of his army away from the bulk. Such incidents will become common place in the near and far future, spreading his army thinly around his lands." Sesshoumaru's muscles were slowly loosening as he made himself ignore the reminder of the innocent blood on his hands.

He rang a small bell, eyes boring into hers. "This revolution will take years to prepare. I care not what you think of me right now but you will follow me. Understood?"

She bowed. "Of course."

From there, they adjourned to the dining room, Sesshoumaru and Naraku outlining the tentative plans for their rebellion.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

_Two weeks later…_

She shivered in apprehension as the soft strands of his hair slid over her collar bone, his breath hot in her ear. "Relax, Kagome. If you get nervous he _will_ notice our presence here. Your illusions are strong enough to fool him. Do not lose your concentration."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Why are you bringing me along again? Inuyasha has had men scouring the countryside for me the past two weeks. If he finds me, he isn't going to let me go anytime soon and your next mage will be difficult to find."

Next to her, the silk of his haori sleeve cool beneath her fingers, she felt him scoff. His currently-green eyes danced with amusement at the thought. "The only ones who could possibly break your illusion are myself or my father and we will stay far away from the latter. You will stay with Naraku, understood?"

She looked up at him, gaze trailing down the shoulder-length crimson waves to the black clothing. A smile quirked the corners of her mouth at the burgundy clouds sewn across his left shoulder, a subtle indicator of the truth of his persona. "Who would've thought I would one day be traipsing around the Western Court on the arm of Naraku?"

He glanced down. "Nervousness does not suit you or the situation."

She glared up at him, ignoring the way other eyes watched their interaction and noted the matching kimono. She was playing the role of Naraku's second-in-command's current lover, blue eyes turned tawny, black hair turned blonde. A split second later, she smiled and giggled as they entered the waiting area outside the grand hall, the personification of laughter and sunshine.

He grinned at her and she barely kept from gaping. Even after two weeks of getting used to him, she hadn't been able to completely control her reactions to his latent sensuality. After all, she was female and only a blind woman would be immune to his charms, disguised as they were. Instead of noting the smug tilt to his mouth, she turned and surveyed the crowd, inching closer to him as she saw the jealous eyes of other merchant's daughters metaphorically throwing daggers at her.

He bent down again, wrapping an arm around her waist and she fought to keep from flinching at the possessive action. He noticed but kept the lascivious smile on his face. "The prince arrives, lovely. No doubt his mate will be covered in our gems."

A few of the merchants close by stiffened and glowered in their direction, jealous of him; but Kagome was more awed by the completely relaxed set of his muscles. After having experienced and seen his hatred of the royal family she found it difficult to believe how easily he could smile in the direction from where they would appear.

Kagome turned her head, slowly erasing the tension of her shoulders. "Do you think she'll be wearing citrines today too?"

He tweaked one of the droplets twinkling at her ears, hand lifting to her shoulder and away from her waist. Silently, she thanked him with her eyes. "Possibly. What a thing to contemplate you and Kikyou-sama matching!"

Kagome bounced excitedly, ignoring the coil of dread winding tighter in her stomach as the powerful auras came closer.

"Taro, I need you to deliver something for me. It waits in the carriage." Naraku's voice smoothly and quietly interrupted Kagome's outraged gasp as the royal family came into view. His tense hand grasped her fingers as she controlled her expression into a delighted mask at his appearance.

Sesshoumaru bent his nose to her hair, nudging her ear before leaving quickly and silently back through the doors from which they came. "Be good, lovely." His voice had a timbre to it that had previously been absent, almost a growl.

Naraku and Kagome watched him go, both fighting the urge to shout spells at Inuyasha and Kikyou. They had become attached as well, Naraku when he'd kidnapped her and Kagome when she'd visited. Neither had thought that Rin would be kept by Inuyasha and Kikyou, nor that they would have hidden her from Kagome. The dark-haired, golden-eyed little girl looked utterly miserable in the arms of the Prince's mate, her gap-toothed smile nothing but an occasional shadow. She looked around the waiting room as they moved into the grand hall, waves of hair cut to her chin as a mark of lower status. Her plain white kimono was decorated by a large black crescent between her shoulder blades and Kagome was suddenly glad that Sesshoumaru would be absent most of the night.

Her trepidation at having to spend the evening alone with Naraku had all but vanished in her fury, her wonderment of where they might have locked the child up.

"Shall we, Sumiko-san?" Naraku offered her his forearm, courteously leading her towards the line forming to enter the ballroom. They made small talk with the merchant family in front of them as they waited to be announced, both ignoring the tension singing through their thoughts.

When they were announced, Kagome was grateful that her kimono design matched the wine-shade of his and that she had paid attention to the Etiquette Master. She didn't trip on the way down the stairs, the folds of her kimono drifted elegantly around her legs and arms, her hair a perfect foil for the silver jewelry around her throat and at her ears. She pinched Naraku's arm inconspicuously as they bowed to the Inu no Taisho, heart thudding in her ears as his irritation became faked awe. She made sure her eyes shone in excitement and that the false emotion didn't falter when Toga's eyes grew darker in lust.

"Naraku," Toga said, leaving off the respectful honorific, "we are grateful for your gifts. Kikyou and Izayoi both wear them today."

Naraku bowed, his smile ingratiating. He hadn't twitched at the insult of having no honorific added to the end of his name. "They honor my wares, Toga-sama."

"Who is the lovely young lady with you?" The Inu no Taisho didn't seem to notice when his mate stiffened at his side. Inuyasha let out a low growl, silencing at his father's glare.

"She is the betrothed of my second-in-command, Taro. She wears his engagement gift." Naraku's face was open, relaxed. He gestured to the delicate chain around her neck. "He designed them himself. Perhaps Kikyou-san and Izayoi-san would like something similar soon, even Rin-san."

Rin looked up, a smile pulling at her small mouth. Kikyou held her tighter, eyes cold. "Rin is still young for such precious gifts, Naraku; and, she is not a Lady of the Taisho house. Surely you know this?"

Kagome barely held her polite mask as the smile on Rin's face fell away like rain on glass windows. Beside her, Naraku bowed once more. "As you say, Kikyou-sama."

Toga flicked a finger at their direction, a clear dismissal. He leant over and patted Izayoi's cheek in appeasement.

Naraku escorted her towards their right, making sure they were in a shadowed alcove overlooking the hall floor before speaking. "Do not drink or eat anything here."

Kagome rolled her eyes in reply. "You should also tell me to stay away from the balcony and the fountain for fear of listening spells, my lord."

"Really? Did you also know about the dais and the third and fourth columns?"

She nodded, eyeing the three men heading their way. All looked like wealthy merchants or lower nobility. Their chiffon robes were different shades of water- dark green, light blue, stormy gray, embroidered with small lightening bolts on sleeve and hem. She frowned as she recognized two apprentice mages from the Western University. Turning to Naraku, fanning herself so they couldn't read her lips, she whispered into his arm. "They're two of the pro-war apprentices." She didn't have to tell him to be careful.

"Smile pretty and distract them, lovely or they will snatch up the stones I've reserved for other _clients_." Naraku's face warmed as they came closer, silently hoping the little magician by his side would be able to wile their thoughts away from his merchandise. The remaining gemstones had to be stored for the rebellion or they would be magically handicapped.

Kagome smiled seductively and put her fan away, settling down onto the cushions for the long night ahead of her. Beside her, Naraku greeted the men, beginning a conversation on the new spells being created in the Archives.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome sighed in relief as Sesshoumaru gestured for her to hold onto him, the cold night air turning the dew on the leaves to frost. She readily wrapped her hands around his arm, shivering as they rose into the autumn fog, speeding by ghostly leaves and skeletal landscapes, leaving behind their carriage and Naraku. Despite her discomfort, she was happy to be in the fresh air, far away from the desolate eyes of the little girl once protected by the male next to her.

The night had been one of the longest in her existence. Inuyasha and Kikyou had largely ignored Rin throughout the night, keeping her from playing with the other children and causing the few smiles she began to die. Kagome had been internally raging and cringing at the sight. Raging at their callous, cruel treatment. Cringing at the thought of what Sesshoumaru would do to them once he got Rin back.

"Break the illusion." His voice was quiet, even. The muscle under her hand was hard as steel.

Muttering the incantation, she felt the small amount of power utilized drift away in the fog.

He threw her from him as soon as they had landed in the cave entrance. When she looked at him, his eyes were cold, hard and terrifyingly crimson. "Tell me you had nothing to do with this. Tell me you did not know of her. Tell me you did not keep this from me!" His growl reverberated through the room, fangs glinting in the lantern light. Curiously, he stayed absolutely still, as if fighting the urge to move, to breathe.

Kagome straightened. "I did not. I thought she'd died because of the wish. I'd _assumed_," she spat the word out, hating herself, "that Inuyasha wouldn't stoop so low as to harm a child."

He didn't move, eyes pinning her to the spot. "Your assumptions are beginning to grate on my nerves, miko."

She winced, crumbling as the guilt twisted her stomach.

"Go into the central chamber. Do not retire until I return."

She turned and he was gone. A servant came for her, to light her way and serve her tea. She sank down onto the cushions she'd dubbed as hers, large velvet floor pillows that glimmered blue and violet. As she waited, she took out the pins in her hair and the jewelry he'd given her to wear, placing both in the silk-lined cases sitting on the table. The pins sparkled in the half-light, coldly merry.

Naraku plopped down onto _his_ cushions- the dark brown and amber ones, pulling a gold duvet over his lap as he levitated the tea set towards himself. "No one knew."

Kagome started as his voice broke the silence. "Hm?"

He looked at her, crimson gaze glinting in well-controlled rage. "_No__one_ knew."

And Kagome understood that he was kicking himself over Rin's predicament as well; though, she didn't know why. "That means they have places in the Palace that I have never been to. They wouldn't have let her go far from them, not knowing how valued she was by Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, sipping his teacup. "They're trying to sniff out the ones loyal to him by revealing her now. It probably has to do with your disappearance."

Kagome snorted. "A stupid move. No one with half-a-brain in the royal court would fall for that trick."

"It will make the nobility cautious about assisting me and push back my plans for a few years." Sesshoumaru had returned with a small bundle in his hands. His eyes were clear, golden and wickedly joyous.

Kagome and Naraku exchanged confused glances, wondering why he was happy. Unless…

Kagome got up, approaching the still, silver-haired male and looking up for permission. She pulled back the rough cloth at his nod.

The little four-year old was sleeping in his arms, a blissful smile on her face.

Kagome laughed delightedly, softly so as to not wake her. "How did you get her without them knowing?"

Naraku spoke from behind her shoulder, looking not at the little girl but at the one who had saved her. "They almost caught you, didn't they?"

He didn't say anything but walked over to the black pillows, smoothly maneuvering himself and his precious cargo onto them. Rin stirred as he took off her necklace, his palm hovering over her body, engulfing it in a warm glow. Something flashed out of her collarbone, something violently purple and dark before it disintegrated under Naraku's miasmic influence.

Without asking, Naraku called the Captain of the Guard- the Rebel Guard now, and told him to set up an undetectable perimeter around the cave. The spell he'd just dissolved could and would be traced back to Rin unless Sesshoumaru's aura was so overpowering that its caster wouldn't notice its trail. When he turned back to them, it was to find Kagome kneeling over Rin, hands glowing dark blue in healing. "She was injured?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and Naraku took a step back at the absolute fury glowing in his poisonously green eyes. "Abused."

Rin woke up as Kagome finished, fidgeting until they were able to unwrap her. Her head turned first to Sesshoumaru, then Kagome and finally to Naraku. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her question was painfully doubtful, terrified of being hopeful. She reached up and poked his cheek. Then she did it again as they looked on, thoroughly confused by her actions, angered once more by the fragility she exuded.

When he didn't disappear under her touch, she leapt on him, arms twining tightly around his neck, silent tears trailing down her face. She whimpered into his neck, not letting go. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, chest rumbling in a barely discernible purr, trying to soothe the little girl in his arms. He cast a helpless glance in Kagome's direction when Rin started apologizing, desperation coating her voice, begging to never be left with Kikyou-sama again.

Kagome turned away as tears of fury attempted to leak out of her eyes. She had no right to cry for Rin. It was her fault in the first place.

Naraku bent down by Rin, taking Kagome's hand and bringing her closer to the pair. "No one's going to take you to Kikyou anymore, Rin-san."

Kagome nodded as Rin opened her eyes, peering at them from behind Sesshoumaru's collar. "We won't let Kikyou or Inuyasha near you again, Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama will take care of you, sweeting. Don't worry."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. She remained silent, searching for something in his face.

He touched his nose to her forehead, gently. "No one will ever take you from me again, Rin."

She merely laid her head back on his shoulder, eyes closing in exhaustion. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Just to explain, any and all changes to characters' ages, limbs (or lack thereof) and species are all because of the Shikon Jewel wish… asking me to explain it is detrimental to your state of non-confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_My__ sorrow,__ when__ she's __here __with __me, __thinks __these__ dark__ days __of __autumn __rain __are __beautiful__ as__ days __can __be;__ she __loves __the__ bare,__ the __withered __tree;__ she __walks __the__ sodden __pasture __lane.__ – __Robert__ Frost_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Credit goes to where credit is due.

AN: If you're reading this, you should review because I have no idea whether or not this story is any good. Cheers!

III-

Kagome shot up at the sound of a child's heartbroken wail. Uncaring of the scandalously low dip of her sleeping yukata, she ran into Sesshoumaru's chambers, knowing that he had already departed for the day with Naraku. No one else was allowed in their part of the cavern.

Rin was curled into a ball amidst the crimson cotton sheets, screaming into a silk pillow.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome hesitantly sat on the bed, mentally asking Sesshoumaru's forgiveness for invading his personal quarters. She picked the little girl up, disturbed when Rin didn't seem to notice the movement. Rin continued shrieking with agonizing clarity into the small pillow as Kagome stroked her hair. "Shh, Rin-chan. It's alright. You're safe, sweeting. You're safe. Kikyou and Inuyasha aren't here. You're safe."

Kagome rocked Rin, slowly prying the pillow from her fingers. Rin covered her face as Kagome set the pillow aside, subsiding to whimpers with the absence of her sound muffler. Kagome tucked the child into the curve of her body, attempting to take Rin's hands away from her eyes. "Shh, Rin-chan. Look at me, sweeting. It's Kagome-chan. Not Kikyou. Not Inuyasha or Izayoi or Toga. It's Kagome-chan. You're safe here, sweeting. Shh." Rin shook her head, refusing to open her eyes and burrowing into Kagome's warmth, shivering.

Kagome sat there for what seemed like hours, ignoring the pile of work Sesshoumaru had given her, the documents and spell-finders that would ferret out any mages residing in the Western Lands. Now that they were all anathema in the Western University of Spellcraft, they had to find the mages for their revolution the old-fashioned way- without the ready-made lists residing in the Archives. It was a long and tedious job and Kagome needed to get started as soon as possible; but, Rin continued to whimper as the hours went by and she stayed in Sesshoumaru's room, trying to soothe the little girl, convince her that Sesshoumaru would come back.

A servant fetched Sesshoumaru as soon as she sensed his aura downstairs. Many had gathered in the hallway leading to their chambers when Kagome, well-liked by the staff for her intelligence and kindness, had failed to make an appearance earlier that day. He came a few minutes later, closing the door behind him and taking off his cloak. "Rin," his voice was soft, infinitely gentle, the softest tone she'd ever heard him use.

Rin started screaming again, hiding her face in Kagome's shoulders, hands going to her ears. "No! No! No more dreams!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, Kagome's arms tightened and she increased the frequency of her rocking. He knelt by Kagome, lifting a hand to Rin's head, running his fingers through her hair. "Stop screaming, Rin. You are hurting my ears."

She stopped but she refused to lift her face from Kagome's shoulder. "Come, Rin-chan. You are worrying Sesshoumaru-sama. Look up, sweeting. He's right here."

She didn't move, head shaking in denial.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged glances, mutual heartache at Rin's predicament connecting them momentarily. She forgot to gape at the well-spring of emotion he felt for the child when Rin moved.

"Look at me, Rin." Sesshoumaru smiled softly when she looked up, still unable to disobey him even when she thought he was a dream. He laid a hand on her cheek. "I am real. You will be safe."

Rin tentatively touched the stripe on his cheek before once again leaping on him, clutching his haori as she burrowed as close to him as she could. Kikyou had taught her that illusions were insubstantial, touch was the key to reality; but, Rin had been scarred before the lesson had hit home, always lighting up when a fake Sesshoumaru had smiled at her before disappearing seconds later.

Kagome smiled before tiptoeing out of the room, barely hearing the rumble of Sesshoumaru's purr as he convinced Rin of her safety.

Sighing she asked Isabella- one of the servant girls who had taken a liking to her, to bring a kimono for her in the bathing room. Naraku raised a brow at her apparel when she walked by his open door. She stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring his laughter, more interested in her lack of fear at the dark sound. Three years ago she would have cringed at his smile, now she didn't even twitch as he planned murder in front of her.

He was currently training a pack of spies in the merchant town of Amerilo on the Western Coast of Japan's Central Isle, using his previous contacts to obtain information for the time being. He didn't trust his contacts as much as he needed to and was therefore creating a completely new spy network for the revolution. He had the time and he had the resources, both of which he would need if they were to successfully pull the whole thing off.

Kagome hummed blissfully as she stood under the warm spray of the waterfall, fingers massaging the silky soap into her scalp. Her mind wandered as she washed Rin's anxiety off her skin.

Sesshoumaru was out speaking with his youkai and human allies, obtaining information, creating plans and advising them on the roles they should occupy under Toga's rule. They would be kept somewhat informed of the goings-on since they would become the bulk of his army; but, he never told them the entirety of his plans. To do so would give Toga easy access to dangerous information and put his allies in a deadly position. Slowly, he was setting up his chessboard.

The only two things Sesshoumaru would not leave in any of his nobles' hands were the magical and information gathering fronts of his movement. Both were integral to his success and he made sure the leaders of both were tied to his household.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's call came from behind the shoji screen where she was changing, expanding her aura, she sensed Rin with him, fixed her obi and emerged in the entrance of the indoor hot springs, faintly smelling of jasmine.

Rin was grasping his hand tightly, eyes red, her other hand wrapped in the silk of his hakama. She smiled waveringly at Kagome as if unsure of her welcome.

Kagome smiled brightly back. "Hello, Rin-chan. Do you feel better?"

Rin's smile widened, though the caution still dampened her eyes. She nodded.

"She needs a bath," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the little girl.

Rin's hand tightened in his hakama. She looked up at him fearfully.

He crouched down, hand wiping away the tear glimmering in her eye. "I will be waiting for you in the study. Kagome-san will help you bathe."

"Come, Rin-chan." Kagome held out her hand, smiling as gently as she knew how. "Let's get Inuyasha's and Kikyou's scent off of you, hmm?"

She slowly let go of his hakama, padding towards Kagome. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately before closing the shoji door behind him. Rin whimpered.

Kagome drew her into a hug, putting a hand under her chin and turning Rin towards her. "You're safe, sweeting. I'll take you back to him as soon as we wash, okay?"

Rin's eyes were dark with fear as Kagome led her inside and helped her out of her kimono. Kagome's hands were soft as she lathered the little girl in soap, washing her hair and leading her to rinse beneath the waterfall. Carefully, Kagome dried her, thanking Isabella when the water youkai brought Rin a gorgeously crafted pale golden kimono to wear. Sesshoumaru's symbol had been embroidered on the back in fine blue thread. Dressing the little girl and then herself quickly, Kagome took a comb with her as she wrapped Rin's hair in a towel and led her outside.

Their footsteps were quiet as Kagome brought her to the study, opening the door and letting Rin inside first.

Rin ran to where Sesshoumaru sat, perching by his leg as he worked on the few scrolls laying across the mahogany floor table. He nodded when Kagome gestured with a comb towards the little girl clutching his hakama once again.

Kagome eased the comb through the short, fine locks, raging at the length and vowing to somehow cut off Izayoi's and Kikyou's hair in return. She finished quickly and laid the towel and comb to the side, scampering over to another work table cluttered with her project. She organized the documents first, laying out a map of the Western Lands and creating pins to indicate the location of a potential mage, one of Toga's mages or an unknown magic user, color coding for ability as well. Then, she got to work on the documents, making parchment lists for every person indicated by a little flag and imbuing the flag with the information. When she tapped a pin, the information would appear on top of the location.

She worked until a small tug on her braid brought her bent neck out of its position, making her wince. Rin grasped the end of her hair, one hand clutching Sesshoumaru's hakama. Kagome leaned back in order to see his face, almost frowning at the amusement dancing in his eyes. "Yes?"

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and he answered for her. "It is time that we dine. I can hear your stomach from across the room."

Kagome blushed, forcing herself to rise slowly so that she didn't make a fool out of herself. "Could Rin-chan hear my tummy-bear growling too?"

Rin smiled and looked down.

Kagome giggled, half-embarrassed but pleased at the smile on Rin's face. She followed as Sesshoumaru slowly walked to the doors, nodding in passing to the servant holding them open for the three. Rin trotted next to the tall youkai, glancing up occasionally, still silent. Once she glanced back at Kagome.

Kagome sat across from Naraku, laughing inside when Rin curled up next to Sesshoumaru on his floor pillow. He didn't correct her or move her to the spot laid out by his side, choosing instead to pat her on the head and smile at her gently. "Should we ask Kagome-san's tummy what it wants to eat today?"

Rin grinned, light entering her golden eyes; but, no sound passed her lips.

Kagome blushed, surreptitiously sniffing the air. "It wants rice and cucumber today," she said, winking.

"And chicken," Naraku added.

Kagome made a face. "Bleh."

Rin silently giggled, hiding her face in Sesshoumaru's thigh as the servants laid out the courses instead of serving them as was usual. Sesshoumaru had requested they be left alone at the evening meal, implying that the servants who would normally wait on them would not be required.

Naraku waited until they had all left and Rin had looked up before using his fingers to make a funny face at Kagome.

Rin fell over, soundlessly mirthful.

Sesshoumaru picked up the meat bowl and began to dish out the servings, galvanizing Kagome into action. She had always been taught that women served in the home, old-fashioned to be sure but respectful as well. She served the rice, tensing when Naraku served the vegetables before she remembered that youkai families didn't hold to normal custom. When in the company of pack, societal structures were forgotten and she blinked when she realized just how much trust Sesshoumaru had placed in herself and Naraku.

Naraku grinned at her and her eyes widened comically when she realized how much the shape-shifting hanyou trusted her too.

"Kagome-san looks like a fish, doesn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin as he handed the little girl her chopsticks. Rin's eyes twinkled and he smiled down at her.

Kagome sighed melodramatically, taking a bite of the chicken once Sesshoumaru had begun to eat.

Rin looked down at her plate, smile fading. She put down her chopsticks.

"Rin?" Naraku put down his bowl at the concern in Sesshoumaru's tone.

She shook her head.

Kagome winced, knowing exactly what _they_ had done to the little girl. They had done it to her too. She scooted over, putting her fingers underneath Rin's chin. "You can eat here, Rin. We won't hurt you if you do. Promise."

Rin didn't look up, her fingers tightening in the folds of white silk when Sesshoumaru tensed. Kagome ignored his reaction, pushing her own memories away in favor of getting some food in Rin's stomach. She probably hadn't eaten in a week. "Rin, meet my eyes." The quiet command worked, something pained in her tone connecting with the chocolate-haired girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-san will not hurt you if you eat, sweeting."

The amber eyes were not convinced. "I promise, sweeting. They will not hurt you. No one here will hurt you."

She reached out with a small hand, touching just beneath Kagome's sternum where _they_ hit to get the food back out, where they kept hitting just to make the misery more acute. Kagome nodded, ruthlessly pushing away her memories for later that night. When she was alone. "I know, sweeting. That's where it would hurt; but, Kikyou and Inuyasha are not here. Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to eat so you can get better, okay? We won't hurt you."

She put the chopsticks in Rin's hand, smiling. "You're safe here, Rin-chan. Eat some food before it gets cold."

Rin didn't move, gaze falling to the plate of food.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and took her chopsticks from her, holding a piece of chicken to her mouth. Tentatively Rin ate it when he didn't put it down after a few minutes.

Kagome scooted back and stared at her own plate, mentally grimacing. Her own appetite had disappeared in the wake of her memories and she knew that whatever she ate now would come back up later. Well, she thought, at least there was indoor plumbing in their hideaway. The youkai she was staying with wouldn't be able to discern the depth of her nightmares.

Kagome's pride had made her a very private creature during the three long years as Inuyasha's personal victim. Her pain was hers and hers alone. She did not share her misery, certain that her situation was entirely of her own doing. She would reap what she had sown and no one would aid her in her burden.

She didn't want them to… or so she told herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome lifted her head, groaning as her neck muscles protested the quick movement. Naraku's eyes laughed at her as she stretched in a vain attempt to get her body working again.

"It's time to sleep, priestess." He missed the momentary panic in her gaze as he turned away, waving a hand to dim the candles floating around their worktables.

She stood, following him out the door though etiquette said her equality with him would allow her to walk next to him. She didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes, not certain she would be able to fake normalcy.

Inuyasha had always loved to see the slow horror take root in her when he led her to her room, waited until the first whimpers of her sleep indicated her nightmares before joining Kikyou in the suite down the hall. She had kept her gaze down once she'd realized his sadistic joy, unable to squash the dread coiling within her in her efforts to rebel against him. They had all made sure that there was no sound barrier around her room and it had taken her a long time to understand they delighted in hearing her screams.

Kagome mentally shook herself as they turned into the ocean corridor, bidding Naraku a quiet good night. She smiled at him before shutting the shoji screen door behind her, wishing that she was on the opposite side of the caverns so that if she woke up shrieking they wouldn't hear her.

She didn't want their pity.

Turning to face the elegantly decorated room, the normally soothing deep blue stones and teal bedspread doing nothing for her state-of-mind, Kagome slipped out of her kimono, laying it on a side table for one of the maids to wash. She put on her amethyst-colored yukata, freeing her braid and shaking out the long waves of her hair.

She _wasn__'__t_ in the Western Citadel. They couldn't hurt her here. They couldn't beat her for eating the food they gave her or whip her for wearing the color that didn't match theirs. She shivered, trying in vain to push away her terror, trying to not remember the gleam in her former-love's eyes as he raised bloodied claws near her face. The shadow of an old shoulder wound throbbed as her thoughts went from Inuyasha to Kikyou, an arrow plunging through the soft flesh, twisted, serrated… again and again.

"Stop, Kagome," she whispered the words to herself, forcing her mind to blank.

_She__was__safe_.

Kagome climbed beneath the velvet duvet laying haphazardly across her futon, putting the pillow over her face- in case her subconscious invaded her dreams. As a last precaution, she placed a sound barrier around her futon, knowing that she would need it, wishing she had placed one near the toilet as well.

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, feeling the adrenaline beginning to course through her bloodstream in reaction to her nervousness.

_~She __bit __her __lip __as __four __lacerations __appeared __between__ her__ shoulder __blades, __infinitely __grateful__ that__ he __didn__'__t__ cut __deep __enough__ to__ harm __her __spinal __cord. __As__ it__ was,__ she__ would__ be __healed __by __the__ next __day-__ thanks __to__ that __accursed __jewel.__ Her __thoughts__ abruptly__ died __for __the __night __as __poison__ burned__ through__ the __lacerations, __wringing__ a __scream__ from__ her __as __she __writhed __against __her __bonds._

_A __slow, __deep __chuckle__ sounded__ from__ behind__ her __and__ she __barely __refrained __from__ whimpering __when __she __realized__ Toga __was __in __the__ room. __It __was __always__ worse__ when__ Toga __and __Inuyasha __both __decided __to __enjoy __the__ '__pleasures__' __of __her __flesh. __The__ crack__ of __a __whip__ preceded__ the__ stinging __pain __on __the __back __of__ her __thighs __and__ legs. __His __cat-o-nine-tails __hooked__ at __the__ end__ so__ rips __of __her __flesh __hung__ down, __bleeding __in__ spring__ streams__ to __pool __on__ the__ floor. __She__ screamed,__ voice__ breaking __because __her __vocal __cords__ hadn__'__t __recovered__ from__ Kikyou__'__s __play time __the __night __before._

_"__I__'__m __going__ to __carve __the__ crescent__ on __your __back,__ Kagome.__ You__'__re __mine. _Mine_.__ "__His __voice __was __delighted __as __he __licked __a __long __trail __from__ her__ ankle__ to __the __back __of __her __neck, __nipping__ her __shoulder __in __passing. __Then__ he __carved__ out __the __crescent, __peeling __off __her __flesh, __inch __by __torturous__ inch__ as __she __screamed__ and __screamed, __eventually __soundless, __voice__ disappearing __beneath__ the __weight__ of __her __pain. _

_But __when __it __was__ over,__ she __found__ he __wasn__'__t__ done __yet. __They__ turned__ her__ over __and__ Toga __growled __at __her.__ "__You __were __told __not __to __eat __for __a__ week,__ weakling. __Why __did __you __eat __today?__" _

_She __blearily__ opened__ her __eyes,__ inwardly__ screaming __at __him__ in __anger__ and __despair.__ Kikyou __had __forced __the __food__ in __her __mouth. __And __then __she __gasped, __breath __leaving __her __as__ he __hit __her __diaphragm, __half-digested __food__ erupting __from__ her __mouth __as __he __stepped__ back __in __satisfaction. __Someone__ threw__ cold, __freezing __cold __water__ on __her __before__ he__ was __in __her __face__ again,__ leering, __fist __approaching__ at __youkai__ speeds.~_

Kagome woke up choking, gasping, hand wrapping around her mouth in an effort to keep her meal down. Down. Down. Down. She chanted in her head, sitting up and throwing the duvet off her suddenly feverish body. Kagome choked again, grimacing at the acidic aftertaste.

She shook with the force of her terror and adrenaline, knowing her eyes were sparkling like sapphires in the moonlight, face pale and heart-shaped in the silken mass of her wavy hair. They had once made her watch while they… She leapt up, concentrating momentarily so that a sound and scent barrier wove around her before dashing from her room.

She barely made it to the bathroom in time before it all came up and she was infinitely grateful for the barrier. At least no one else would be bothered at the late hour. Hands shaking, trembling so badly she had to try more than once just to rinse her mouth out and splash water on her face, Kagome sank to the floor of the bathing room, face buried in her knees.

Cool hands on her hot skin patted her head and she looked up, apologies falling from her mouth. Rin peered at her in the half-light of the flickering candles. There was an agonizing sadness in the little girl's eyes, a muted reflection of Kagome's memories and the young woman was thankful that Rin had escaped most of the torture inflicted on the Shikon Priestess. Rin patted her knee, one hand clutching Sesshoumaru's fingers, having woken up when he'd opened his door. He'd heard Kagome's door slide violently against the wall and Rin had looked inside the pretty room before tugging at his hand.

The little girl had known exactly where to find the powerful miko.

Kagome took Rin's hand, both of them ignoring the quivering. She carefully kept her gaze away from Sesshoumaru, not wanting to see the pity or worse- the condemnation. She _did_ deserve it.

It was her fault her torture had happened anyways, her wish that had screwed all of their lives up.

Rin led her back to her room, trying to put the duvet over Kagome with one hand. Kagome helped her and smiled at Rin tremulously before the little girl turned and led her guardian out the door. Kagome turned over as the door slid shut, reinforcing her sound and scent barrier before slipping back into her nightmares.

She awoke before dawn the next day, drenched in sweat and knowing that if she hadn't had the barrier up, _both_ Naraku and Sesshoumaru would be looking at her with pity or condemnation. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru had found her last night.

She sighed, getting up and adjusting her yukata. The duvet had been kicked off some time ago and lay twisted by the foot of her bed.

She rang the cord by her door, waiting until Mahiko- another female servant who had taken a liking to her, showed up. "Please set up a kimono for me in the bathing room."

The pretty, golden-haired snake youkai hestitated. "Are you alright, Kagome-san? Should I tell Sesshoumaru-san you are in need of a healer?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Thank you, Mahiko. I merely had restless dreams last night."

Mahiko bowed, cast another uneasy glance at Kagome and disappeared.

Kagome slid out of her room as silently as possible, hurrying to the bathing room reserved for herself, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Rin. A quick check with her aura to make sure it was empty and she walked in, shedding her yukata on the bench provided for discarded clothing. She took her time bathing, relaxing in the warm waters of the undersea spring.

She smiled as she dressed herself, infinitely more relaxed now that her adrenaline had faded to the dregs of her mind.

"Kagome." His voice was quiet, the timbre even and her nervousness returned. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see his reaction to her weakness.

When she rounded the corner, she saw Rin standing next to him, half-asleep as she leaned on his leg. Unwillingly, she smiled, looking up. His gaze was the same as it had always been, there was some respect, some amusement and a lot of high standards to be met. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't going to pity her for her nightmares. "Come, Rin-chan. Let's go bathe, sweeting."

She held out her hand and this time Rin came to her without hestitation, turning for one long look at Sesshoumaru. He knelt and nuzzled his ward's head before retreating from the room.

When she had finished bathing Rin, telling the little girl random stories all the while, she took Rin to the study. There, Kagome showed Rin her project, explaining what the pins meant while they waited for Sesshoumaru and Naraku to finish their morning rituals.

Isabella came for them an hour after the sun had risen. Rin held her hand all the way to the dining room, running to sit by Sesshoumaru when they entered.

Kagome smiled and went to her spot, serving the food once the servants had left.

They all picked up their chopsticks and began to eat after Sesshoumaru. Rin stared at Kagome and then at her food.

Kagome paused when she realized Rin wasn't eating. "Rin-chan?"

Rin looked at Kagome, eyes dark with fear. Sesshoumaru and Naraku watched their interaction, bowls being laid down.

Kagome put down her chopsticks, leaning over to pat Rin's cheek. "I just had a bad dream, Rin-chan. I promise."

Rin looked at the half-eaten apple slice on Kagome's plate.

The miko smiled reassuringly. "Sesshoumaru-sama won't hurt you, sweeting. No one here will hurt you."

Rin touched her obi, her diaphragm. Kagome winced. "No, sweeting. I just had a bad dream. I was remembering. No one hurt me here."

Rin put down her chopsticks, gaze turning to Sesshoumaru. He pulled her into his lap again and fed her.

Kagome sighed, sending Sesshoumaru an apology through her eyes. He nodded, accepting.

Naraku watched it all with sharp eyes. "You were Inuyasha's pet."

Kagome looked at her plate, pear slice hovering in the air as her stomach churned. "Yes."

"His privileged pet. He decked you out in silk and jewels."

Kagome nodded, putting down her pear slice, blanking her eyes into a politically polite mask. She noticed when Sesshoumaru minutely shook his head in Naraku's direction, causing the hanyou to subside; but the damage was done. She would be having nightmares for weeks.

She didn't eat anymore, just drank some juice, knowing that if she ate she would throw up. Afterwards, she took Rin's hand as Sesshoumaru and Naraku left for the day. Most of their planning took place in the castle during the evenings; but, implementation of the plans took place all across the Western territories. They were primarily setting up contacts and networks at the moment, a time consuming endeavor that would allow for efficient communication later on. She set Rin to copying kanji and lost herself in her work- thoroughly so she wouldn't have to be thinking of the royal family.

The two of them spent the afternoon writing, Rin deciding to take a nap on the cushions by Kagome's knee after she had eaten her noon meal alone. Kagome had fed her and had eaten some fruit to convince the child it was alright to eat.

Rin was sitting by Kagome when Sesshoumaru and Naraku returned; both pausing to watch as the little girl peered avidly at the colors dotting the map of the Western Lands, poking the different pins with all the curious enthusiasm of youth while Kagome remained bent over a piece of parchment, mouthing words and magic.

Kagome smiled when the parchment disappeared, belatedly noticing that Rin was no longer next to her. Worriedly she looked around and came face-to-legs with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Rin was being held by Sesshoumaru.

"How was the training of the spies and troops?" she asked as they sat on the sea of cushions- courtesy of Rin, surrounding her desk.

"The troops are beginners," Sesshoumaru replied, grinning when Kagome winced, knowing the roughness of their training. "Mostly villagers who are already feeling the sting of my father's whip."

"The spies are learning quickly, two will be coming here to guard you and Rin-san after they pass your truth spells." Naraku reclined on the cushions, arranging a bed out of the fluffy burgundy satin. He sighed in pleasure as he stretched out.

Kagome laughed. "I didn't know youkai could get so tired with a day's work."

He peeked at her with one eye closed. "I didn't know miko could zone out effectively enough to not notice two powerful auras headed her way."

She frowned. "It's a good thing. I work faster that way."

"Only good when in a safe environement." Sesshoumaru's voice floated to her behind the edge of her desk and she realized he had created another temporary bed next to Naraku.

"I am in a safe environment, my Lord." Rin was apparently sitting on Sesshoumaru's chest because she giggled silently when she scratched his belly, visibly moving at his loud purr.

Naraku chortled. "I can not believe you're dog enough to like a belly rub."

Kagome sighed and put her work away. "Really. Why didn't we just scratch his tummy when he was trying to skewer us with that sword of his? It would have been a great distraction, ne Naraku-san?"

Sesshoumaru half-sat up, muscles outlined against his white silk haori, almost making Kagome forget to close her mouth. He glared at her. "That would have been under-handed."

She gaped. "Are you serious? You like it that much?"

His glare intensified. "Silence, miko. Your impudence is irritating."

He rebuked her but she wasn't listening. She was laughing at the thought of Sesshoumaru being stopped in the midst of a battle by a tummy scratching. His moko-moko-sama would be wagging in the air behind him, eyes closed in pleasure, tongue out.

Grumbling, Sesshoumaru reached over to put his hand over Kagome's mouth when he felt Rin shake. Looking down, he couldn't stop the smile when he realized Rin had tears of laughter running down her face. He sighed, gaze softening as he let them laugh at his expense.

He saved his pride- somewhat, by telling himself they were close to him.

However he did cuff Naraku soundly on the shoulder as the hanyou chuckled next to him. Naraku ignored him.

Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and walked out the door with as much dignity as possible, leading the way towards the dining room as the other two guffawed behind him, holding onto each other and gasping random imaginative fragments that set them both off again.

Giant puppy indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deep__ into__ that__ darkness__ peering,__ long __I __stood__ there,__ wondering,__ fearing,__ doubting,__ dreaming__ dreams __no __mortal __ever __dared __to __dream__ before.__ – __Edgar __Allen__ Poe_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… and I really appreciate the reviews!

IV-

_Two months later…_

Kagome ignored Mahiko's worried gaze as she tottered to the bathing room, knowing that she looked pale and wan. _Exhausted._ She stifled a yawn, refusing to give in to the desire to sleep because she knew what lay on the other side of her consciousness. It had been two months since the first nightmare and she had gotten at most four hours of sleep a night since.

She shook out her hair, grimacing at the curling, sweaty strands by her face- courtesy of her adrenaline rush of a night. At least she was able to keep her sound and scent barrier up, keeping her sleeplessness from everyone else in the nearby vicinity. Sighing she sank completely beneath the water, floating underneath the surface for as long as she could before coming up for air. When she had blinked the water out of her eyes, she discovered a small, smooth body swimming next to her.

Rin smiled at her cheerfully, hair piled on top of her head in a haphazard bun. Kagome smiled back, feeling her morning bath cleansing away the residual effects of the horrible memories. She reached for their soap, humming a song, low and melancholy while she worked it into her scalp. Rin sat on a rock and ran a bubbly rag over herself, listening with interest, head cocked to the side.

Kagome soaped herself thoroughly and then both she and Rin washed beneath the waterfall, laughing as they made funny faces at each other through the hazy liquid. Kagome dried her hair with a towel as Rin continued to play in the water, swimming with a toy boat Naraku had brought back for her.

"Come, Rin-chan." Kagome's voice was hoarse, her throat raw from screaming last night. She sighed, knowing it would be difficult to pass off to Sesshoumaru and Naraku. She was surprised they hadn't said anything to her thus far; but, they'd both increased the difficulty of their training sessions and had been exceedingly distracted the past three to four weeks.

Rin frowned at her as she was dried off then smiled delightedly when she caught sight of the kimono laid out for them.

They were matching in shades of garnet and burgundy with violet and ebony cranes flying over their right shoulders from their left ankles. The white obi were decorated with lavender and charcoal clouds interspersed with exquisitely detailed feathers. Kagome's eyes widened at the over-robe, fingering the embroidered brocade.

It would be the finest garment she had ever worn. She had no clue as to why he had gifted her with something so beautiful. She wasn't pack, she was just an ally and not worthy of wearing such a valuable kimono even if she was to be part of his household.

Rin tugged on Kagome's hand, having already put on her kimono. She needed help with the obi and Kagome gladly obliged. The little girl waited patiently while Kagome put on the other kimono, incredulity still painted in her eyes. For the first time since she had arrived at the cave, Kagome went to the small circular area half-hidden from the hot spring, rummaging through the carved rose wood boxes as Isabella and Mahiko combed their hair. She pulled out a small amethyst encrusted pin for Rin's hair and a decorated ash wood chopstick for herself. With deft movements, she pulled half of her hair in a bun held together by the chopstick at the back of her head, allowing the rest to hang in a damp sheet to her mid-back. Rin's hair was pulled to the side with the little pin, the style reminiscent of her previous sideways ponytail.

Rin tugged on her hand, leading her out the door where they promptly (and quite literally) ran into Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

Kagome stepped back in surprise, Rin grinning as she latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg. He patted her head, inconspicuously allowing his eyes to roam over the young woman in front of him. She looked stunning in the kimono, her eyes sparkling, hair glimmering with blue highlights in the grey dawn. He frowned. She was too pale.

"Good morning, Kagome, Rin-chan." Naraku's voice brought him out of his musings on the miko's health, annoyingly cheerful.

Kagome smiled and he noticed the tired set of her shoulders, the shadow in her eyes that had not been there a week ago. Why hadn't he noticed?

He shook himself mentally as she took his ward's hand and walked down the corridor, watching the smooth sway of her hips before Naraku poked him. He looked at the snake hanyou, choosing to ignore the lascivious smirk. Any male would have been distracted by her; he was no exception. "She's hiding something."

Naraku opened the door and stepped in, placing a sound barrier around the spring as they stepped out of their clothing, glad that Sesshoumaru hadn't once more tried to discover his own secret love. Before Sesshoumaru could ask the reason for the barrier and subsequent secrecy, Naraku spoke. "Have you heard her fidget when she sleeps?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. No.

Naraku looked at his hands through the water for a long moment. "I asked around about Inuyasha's missing pet a while ago."

He fell silent, face blank. Sesshoumaru sensed that he couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts and remained quiet, getting the soap. "He…" he stopped, crimson gaze _raging_, surprising Sesshoumaru, "They tortured her."

Sesshoumaru paused. They had already known that. After all, Rin had been covered in bruises when he'd brought her home, still wasn't eating on her own, hadn't spoken a word yet. Even if Naraku wasn't a cold-hearted bastard, there was no reason for his current barely-constrained anger on the miko's behalf. Both he and the hanyou were beginning to grow attached to the hard-working, intelligent, kind-eyed miko he'd stolen from his brother. Well, he'd always been attached to the girl, having found her the only companion worth talking to in that rag tag group of shard hunters. He'd been toying with the idea of taking her under his wing before they'd brought the two Shikon halves together and the subsequently, disastrous wish, thanks to Kagura.

Thus, he waited for an explanation. He wanted to know why Naraku was fighting for control at the thought of what they had done to her. Beatings were part of domestic domination in some less savory youkai households. It had been something he'd tried to stop when he had been in power.

Naraku saw his incomprehension and took a deep breath, knowing that as a pack youkai Sesshoumaru would be as disgusted and furious at her treatment as he was. "They tortured her, Sesshoumaru. Tortured_._ With claws and poison and whips. Things meant for prisoners of war. _Not__ those __promised our protection__._"

It was one of the oldest youkai laws. Someone placed under the protection of a youkai was never to be harmed by that youkai. His- _their_ beautiful Kagome had been labeled as under the protection of Toga's house in front of the entire Court, the label acknowledged. The notion went against every instinct in a youkai's soul, everything that defined the honor of higher youkai. One thing Toga and Inuyasha had always claimed to have.

Sesshoumaru was abruptly crimson-eyed. He wanted to throw her against the cave wall and demand of her the reasons for her close-mouthedness. He was the alpha. He was supposed to be told these things. He growled, the sound causing ripples to appear in the water. "She had a nightmare the second night Rin was here. Apparently they made Rin and Kagome throw up their food by punching them in their stomachs, right beneath their rib cages. She was shaking when Rin found her." Why hadn't he kept a closer eye on her after that?

Naraku hissed. "Has she been having nightmares since then? I know she hasn't been eating a lot but she's very small and I'd assumed that was her regular diet."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, dispelling the blood lust in his veins with pure strength of will. He would make them pay for all of their transgressions, beginning with their treatment of Rin and Kagome. No one hurt his pack and got away with it. Kagome wasn't pack- _yet_ said the little voice in the back of his mind, but she was damn close.

"She owes us an explanation." Naraku stepped out of the water, putting on an elegantly crafted hakama and haori in the same shades as Kagome's and Rin's kimono. His sash was white, feathers sewn in delicate charcoal. Sesshoumaru's male kimono was similar though the silk was black, the cranes glowing like embers over his sleeve, drifting through violet clouds. Sesshoumaru ignored the implication of the kimono.

They _were _family after a fashion and he, surprisingly, didn't mind dressing in the same style as them. With a mental start, he realized he was beginning to instinctively think of them as family even though he had only known them for little over two months. Naraku was a longer acquaintance but no less surprising in the brotherly relationship developing. He mused as they walked through the carpeted stone hallways. His instincts were already recognizing them as pack even if his logical side had not. Curious.

The two were waiting for them in the dining room, Kagome explaining how fruit grew while Rin listened wide-eyed.

Rin perked up when she saw him, eyes crinkling when she noticed his matching attire. She clapped her hands as they seated themselves and Naraku grinned at her.

"Rin-chan looks pretty today," he said. His hand slid into his haori sleeve, bringing out a small box. "I think she deserves a gift."

Rin's eyes grew in astonishment, mouth forming an 'o'. She looked at Sesshoumaru, grinning excitedly when he nodded and smiled. Clambering over his lap, heedless of proper decorum, she leaned over Naraku's arm in order to see better as he opened the box.

She bounced as he pulled out a small bracelet inlaid with lapis lazuli flowers and put it around her wrist, unable to see the protective spells woven into the metal working. She turned and showed Sesshoumaru first.

"Very nice, Rin."

She beamed, sliding off his lap to show a smiling Kagome. "It's beautiful, sweeting."

Then, surprising everyone, the little girl turned and bowed to Naraku, mouthing 'thank you'. He smiled. "You're welcome, sweeting. You are most welcome."

As they were speaking, the servants had come in and placed all the dishes on the table before leaving the four as had become the morning practice.

Sesshoumaru chose to serve the meat for the morning, carefully giving Kagome a bit more than what she was used to. She served the fruit and Naraku served the coffee- all three adults having found they liked the overseas drink tremendously. Naraku's men had been stealing the coffee beans from the traders headed for the Palace and the Western Lord. Kagome knew part of their enjoyment stemmed from the fact that they were drinking something coveted by Kikyou and Toga.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku watched as Kagome ate half of what she had been served, finishing most of the fruit and some of the meat. She drank her coffee with milk as was her ritual and smiled when Rin nuzzled her head, a habit she'd picked up from Sesshoumaru. She held the little girl's hand as they all traipsed to the study, studiously ignoring the lethargy waiting to consume her.

"Go wait inside, Rin. Start your letters." Sesshoumaru held the door open for the little girl, patting her head as she let go of his hand to take her customary cushions by his table. He flicked a hand at his guards, a silent dismissal. Naraku set up the sound barrier around the three of them, waiting until the hallway was empty before turning to pin the miko with his glare.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru's voice, while irritated was gentle.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Naraku snorted at her reaction. "You've been out of it for the past week. You're tired," he eyed her critically, "and you're hiding something from us."

She frowned. "What?"

"Something is bothering you."

She looked away from Sesshoumaru as he spoke, at her silk covered toes.

Naraku forced her gaze up with two fingers beneath her chin. "Are you having nightmares?"

She kept her lashes down, sorely disappointed that they had noticed. Why, oh why couldn't they just let her be? She had tried to hide it for a _reason_. "It doesn't matter."

"Look at us, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's order forced her blue eyes up. She couldn't disobey him. "Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes." Her gaze flitted to his shoulder, not wanting them to see her embarrassment.

They both growled at the admission but it was Sesshoumaru who asked. Naraku let him take the lead. "Why did you keep this from us?"

She shook her head. "It is my fruit to reap, my wish that made this happen."

That stopped them. They exchanged glances. Once upon a time three years ago, they would have agreed with her reasoning. Now they could not. She was one of the most kind, unprejudiced people they had ever met; even the servants were all crazy about her and they didn't spend nearly as much time with her as her two male companions.

Sesshoumaru spoke first. "I might have agreed with you once; but, I can not do so today, not in good conscience. You are not cruel or unjust. Your wish, while disastrous, was made with the best of intentions. You did not plant these seeds, you were merely the rain that allowed them to grow."

Naraku forced her to look at them again. "It is not your place to reap this harvest. It is _their_ place."

She whispered, trembling, hiding the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "It was _my_ wish."

Sesshoumaru and Naraku simultaneously wiped away the tears. "It was _his_ desire."

She remained silent, gazing at them as she thought, letting her guilt go bit by bit as she listened to the truth of his words. "That knowledge will not stop my memories from haunting me."

Sesshoumaru touched his nose to the crown of her head, inhaling her scent. Jasmine- their soap, waterfalls and an autumn dawn. She smelled soothing, like a cool balm meant to heal burning wounds, like rain for a land dying of thirst. His description of her initial role in this fiasco had been apt. "I am the alpha. You are not to keep something like this from me ever again. Understood?"

She nodded hesitantly, squeaking when Naraku picked her up and carried her into the room. Rin looked up in surprise as Kagome struggled in vain. After all, she was wearing a kimono and was having a difficult time moving in the folds of fabric. Naraku impishly grinned in reply, winking at the golden-eyed little girl. "Kagome-san was being naughty."

Kagome did a fairly good impersonation of a growl as he put her down on her cushions. He growled back playfully before turning towards his desk. Then, he stopped when he felt something hit him between his shoulder blades. Slowly, predatorily, he turned, glancing down. A slipper?

Kagome yelped and ran behind Sesshoumaru before she realized what she was doing. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "May I assist you, Lady of the Tiny Feet?"

Kagome blushed, standing, embarrassed. She mumbled an apology as Naraku cackled next to Rin. "That was childish."

Sesshoumaru made a small noise in the back of his throat as she walked back to her seat. The two core players in his revolution had become playmates of a sort, often partaking in amusements that would seem childish to an outsider. He had fun watching them though they primarily did it for Rin. Shaking his head, he returned to his work. Going through the reports of allies, the numbers of his troops, the comings and goings of those loyal to his father, the information was absorbed and utilized as he shifted and changed strategies based on what he read and discerned.

An 'oomph' and giggle made him look up. Rin was sitting in Kagome's lap showing the girl something she had drawn on her chalkboard. Kagome 'ooed' and 'ahed' before patting the little girl and sending her off to do more work. Rin pouted but did as she was bid, moving her pillows and little table by her surrogate father's desk.

Across the room, Naraku was absorbed in his reports, quill scratching as he wrote more reports for Sesshoumaru to read later that evening while he went to gather information from his finally-trained pack.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, mouth twitching when he found her leaning over her work once again, completely oblivious to her surroundings. He heaved a sigh as he forced his mind to concentrate, pushing away his mixed feelings for the soon-to-come day when Kagome would finish her project. On the one hand, they would be able to start training their mages. On the other hand, it would mean more reports for him.

He dipped his quill in the ink bottle.

He hated paperwork.

_Eight-ish months after Kagome joined the revolution…_

Kagome stifled a scream in her pillow as she woke up, shivering in terror. Someone slid her door open and she turned as Naraku entered her room, eyes half-lidded in sleep. He wrapped his arms around her, shifting her to the side so that he could lay down next to her, tucking her into his chest in an entirely non-sexual way. His movements were smooth with the ease of long practice and he no longer stayed up the entire night to make sure she rested.

"Drop the spell, Kagome. You're safe." His breath was warm in her ear, compelling.

She dropped her sound and scent barrier, throwing her pride out the window in the wake of her fear and curled into the comfort he offered. He momentarily tensed as his nose was hit with the full force of her horrific memory, then he purred for her, hands rubbing soothingly up and down her back. "Shh… you're safe."

He smiled into her pillow when he finally felt her breaths even out in sleep, amazed at the irony of their position when compared to their pasts. No one in their right minds would have predicted that the power-hungry hanyou seeking the Shikon Jewel would one day be comforting the woman who had forever torn it from his grasp. The wish had changed him as well, had tempered his evil tendencies so that he made sure to aim his traps at his enemies only. He remained a wonderfully mean, arrogant male; but, he remembered how to smile and protect as well though few were allowed to see that side of him. One was the little female in his arms. He still wasn't quite sure as to how she'd made it to pack position in his eyes. He had only really known her a grand total of almost-eight months. Perhaps it was their close living quarters?

Kagome began to fidget just as he was dropping back into the haze of sleep, whimpering as she fought the cage of his arms. He shook her gently awake, resisting the urge to tear Inuyasha a new one for almost breaking such a strong woman. She woke with wide eyes, chest heaving, touching his face gently as if to make sure he was real before curling once more into his chest.

Behind him, the screen door slid open, closed, and the soft padding of two pairs of feet stopped at the edge of the mattress. Rin stumbled sleepily over his and Kagome's legs, startling the raven-haired priestess awake. Rin snuggled into Kagome's back, clutching Sesshoumaru's moko-moko-sama. Kagome smiled and went back to sleep, aura peaceful as Sesshoumaru's protective youki drifted over them.

After that day approximately five months ago, Kagome had discovered that pack youkai liked to sleep in puppy piles when distressed. To her consternation, both Naraku and Sesshoumaru had lain awake that night waiting for a fluctuation in her aura. Sesshoumaru had woken her with a hand on her shoulder, Naraku having gone to get pillows after seeing the dark terror reflected in her eyes and scent. Unknown to Kagome, they'd both been astounded at the depth of her horror, wondering- especially when she smiled, at her strength to keep walking the path chosen for her by Fate after whatever she had experienced. All four of them had snuggled under the bed coverings that night, drifting off under the pleasant feeling of their combined warmth.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had lately begun to forgo sleeping in his room, joining Kagome after their evening activities were finished. The first time Kagome had woken to find Sesshoumaru wrapped around her with his nose behind her ear, she had almost hyperventilated. He'd smiled, smugly, at her reaction before going back to sleep, pretending he couldn't smell the heat that filtered through her scent. Naraku, curled up by her feet with Rin, had lifted his head groggily, chuckling when he'd figured out Kagome's predicament. The shape-shifting hanyou- then in dog form, had wagged his tail, commending Sesshoumaru. Kagome had thrown a pillow at him before being pulled back down by a hard arm and told to close her eyes, which (of course) had only distracted her more. A flustered Kagome had huffed at him, cheeks staining red. He _must_ have known the effect his voice had on females because his mouth had curved wider next to her neck.

Slowly, Kagome had gotten used to waking up next to the warm male bodies of her companions, her trust in them growing until she realized she was growing attached- as attached as she had been to her last pack. The thought scared her but the harder she tried to keep her tattered heart close, the more she found it slipping away from her.

Beside her, Naraku groaned, arms tightening in his sleep. She twisted until she was facing Rin, one hand escaping the confines of her quilt- it was winter now and _cold_, to wrap around the little girl. Rin nuzzled her arm, a smile forming over her small mouth. Then, someone barked loudly… in their ears.

All three jumped awake as Sesshoumaru barked again, eyes blazing crimson, stripes growing light with his power. "Naraku, move to the new hideaway in the West. Kagome take Rin and go with Naraku. _Remain__inside._"

Kagome picked up a wide-eyed Rin, wrapping her in the teal duvet Naraku had been using before dashing outside, powers making her eyes cloud with mist. Down the corridor towards the kitchens they heard the sounds of a clanging battle, pots and pans being used as ably as swords by their loyal staff. Far away, over the racket, Kagome sensed _them_.

Holding Rin closer and ignoring the fear when Sesshoumaru headed towards the noise, Kagome allowed Naraku to herd her towards a blank wall, trusting him as he pushed her towards the rock face. Naraku followed after a moment, triggering the spells for the hideaway's movement. They fell through into the cold, _freezing_ ocean. Grappling, slipping and ignoring the sting and drag of the salt water, Kagome managed to keep her footing on the rock ledge Naraku was illuminating for her with a wan will-o-the-wisp. "Put it out," she whispered, hoping that no one would sense or see the small spell. Toga was one of the few people who would be able to and he was standing on a boat somewhere outside. "I can sense the earth. I'll be fine. Toga will See."

Naraku hissed in angered surprise, flinging the light away with a thought. "He's a Seer?"

"No," she whispered back, hiding Rin's shivering face in her neck. "But he's powerful enough that he might as well be. Don't use magic until we're well away from here. If he senses you, your trading network is done for and your alibis will be null and void. You will have no way of getting back into Court and giving Sesshoumaru's nobles his messages."

He didn't say anything, grasping for her hand and leading her through the darkness towards a dim fog, a lighter patch of black that Kagome soon discovered was the night sky covered by snow clouds. "We have to swim," he said, barely discernible over the howls of Toga's men.

She sighed, handing Rin to him and smiling reassuringly at the child before tying the girl firmly to his back. A small spell allowed the girl to breathe underwater, Naraku forming gills for himself while sniffing the air for rogue soldiers. Kagome winced when the bit of power for her own breathing spell drifted away in a sudden gust of wind, hoping against hope that it dispelled before reaching the ships on the horizon.

She caught sight of _them_ before she could help herself, surprised at the bone-deep fury that erupted in her. Naraku caught her hand and pushed her into the waves before she could ruin their chances of escaping by doing something stupid. Kagome glared in their direction. It would be wonderful to see Inuyasha erupt in flames after being hit by lightening; but, she followed Naraku when the male dived, grateful that her light yukata wouldn't hamper her swimming. Holding onto his shoulders when he gestured for her to come closer, Kagome prepared herself for a rush of ice water. Instead, they stilled when an eruption lit up the sky with fog and fire above the water line. Kagome took a deep breath, worried about the servants and guards caught in the blast. Naraku swam, the bottom half of his body having turned into a dolphin tail.

The eruption was the cue for their escape. The momentary annihilation of scent and heat- evidence of people, was the split-second where they were supposed to run as far as they could. It would be more than a little bit difficult for Toga's men to track them without any trails. The rendezvous point was a large tree in the middle of the magical Tahaii Forest. The tree's roots were hollowed out with magic and varnish to connect with various chambers, escape routes and the like far beneath the surface of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru had started creating the subterranean city when he'd realized how little his father liked him. At the time, his closest friend had been an aging elemental sorcerer who had gladly assisted the young youkai prince in his endeavor. The man had died on falsified charges of treason; but, his memory lived on in the beautiful work he had left behind. It was largely due to him that the city existed.

Kagome raised her head when they slowed, pushing away her thoughts and looking up at the foam and glimmers of light that meant crashing waves. They had stopped in a calm spot next to a cliff side. Naraku pushed her waist and she let go of him, following when he swam down towards a small crevasse in the ocean floor. He had gotten rid of the tail and was grasping onto a strand of dark kelp, tugging. A second later he drifted back, the red kelp having been pulled free. He took her hand and swam into the leafy underwater forest. Kagome felt the temperature changing around her, the very water becoming heavier, denser and then suddenly she was walking through a forest in the middle of a snowstorm. Naraku grabbed her around the waist and leapt into a tree, poking her until she expanded her senses around them and shook her head to tell him they were alone. He leapt through the swirling bits of white and crystal higher into the air, twisting through grey wind currents and onto the branch of a _gigantic_ tree.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open as she peered over his shoulder at the sheer size of the branch let alone the trunk. An army of giants could have fit into thing with ease. The diameter alone was miles long and her mind boggled to think at the circumference of the earthly denizen. She looked around them and was astonished to discover that there were other, _larger_ trees looming above theirs.

Naraku put her down so that he could use both his hands to work, tracing patterns and runes on the trunk of the tree. He leapt away into the blizzard, leaving the two girls shivering in the wake of the wind as the burgundy ropes of his magic twirled around the trunk and sank beneath the snow into the ground. Kagome whispered reassurances to Rin as he worked, knowing that he was recreating their Cavern in the Prince's Hideaway down below. All of their documents, information, clothing, weaponry, herbs, gemstones, etc. had been compressed into a secondary existence the minute Naraku had triggered the explosion spell earlier.

They could only hope that Sesshoumaru and everyone else had survived and would make it back before Toga started scouring the countryside once again.

Kagome laughed silently to herself. Toga would be stupid enough to send out an army in the middle of the winter when there was little food and shelter to be found. Such actions would only work in the rebellion's favor. Despite how well-fed and pampered he kept his soldiers, the people would begin to hate him. Soldiers were a nuisance, especially Toga's soldiers. Toga didn't teach his men honor. He taught them bloodthirstiness and it would be the people who would pay the price of those lessons. Those loyal to Sesshoumaru had long since left and situated themselves around the country in order to stay away from Toga's eye. Half of the nobles of the Western Lands had returned to their homes in the provinces instead of remaining in the capitol city as had been their wont under Sesshoumaru's reign.

Kagome shivered violently as a particularly cold blast of wind almost knocked her off the branch, keeping her powers down when they tried to warm her and Rin. She wasn't going to let her aura free with the amount magic already floating around them. As it was, it would be a miracle if no one noticed the spells Naraku was releasing.

Suddenly a door appeared in the trunk face, Naraku grinning as he extended a hand. Kagome frowned, putting Rin down and holding her back when Rin tried to go towards him.

Something was off.

His smile slowly disappeared, hand falling as confusion crossed his face.

Pain erupted in Kagome's calf and she stifled a shriek as the illusion disappeared, grabbing Rin and twisting so that the girl was behind her. "Kikyou," she hissed, power blazing in her veins unencumbered by enchanted chains. She smiled when the other miko's eyes widened at the black shadows twining around Kagome's arms. Black magic, death magic, could only be controlled by the most powerful mages in the land. On last count there had been six female enchanters, Kikyou raging at their refusal to include her in their circle. Now, Kikyou would report seven.

"Kagome," Kikyou replied, eyes lighting up in sadistic pleasure, "and Rin." She laughed. Rin whimpered. "Delightful. I will be able to tell Toga exactly where you are. He'll follow the scent of your blood, Ka-go-me," she purred, reminding Kagome of the damp stones, the shattered mirror.

A glimpse of silver scales from the corner of her eye warned Kagome and she lifted a hand, muttering a spell of forgetfulness seconds before Kikyou could be swept away by her dragons. The other miko had figured out that Kagome could only be tamed in chains. She wouldn't be able to capture the girl as originally intended and had planned on letting Toga do the honors; however, she realized as she was carried along that she couldn't remember the exact location of the hideaway, couldn't recall the appearance of it, the familiar feel of the magic whipping through the air. Kikyou's eyes could barely discern the dark shadow stretching for leagues beneath her fluttering hakama through the blizzard clouds. She clenched her hands in fury, gritting her teeth when she realized what Kagome had done.

For her part, Kagome clutched Rin close to her and conjured bandages for her wound after pulling out the arrow and burning it, transporting every last drop of her blood to the sea so that the scent could be washed away. Unfortunately, she couldn't heal herself, a curse of her powers. The girl was whimpering, helpless sounds that tore at Kagome's heart as much as her own fear bubbled like champagne fizz in her veins.

"Shh, Rin-chan. We're safe. We're safe." She repeated the phrase over and over until Naraku appeared at her shoulder, his yukata half-undone. He picked her up, not noticing her tension dispel at the contact, sprinting down the trunk and into a small curve in the roots, landing lightly on his toes as they fell through a hole.

He took both hers and Rin's hands and placed them on the ground, binding them to the protection encrypted in their hideaway. Now, they would be able to see exactly where they were going instead of wandering paths and caverns meant to confuse and deter invaders.

Rin clutched at his hand when he got up and he bent to nuzzle her head in reassurance. Kagome picked the little girl up, ignoring the slight pain in her leg. They had too much to worry about right now for her to let her leg take up her attention… and she didn't want Naraku to worry. "Kikyou found us."

He looked at her, exhaustion slumping his shoulders. "Did you take care of her?"

"I let her go with a forgetfulness spell. She won't remember where she was or who she sensed here." Kagome's eyes were hard, uncharacteristically cold. "I want her to make him miserable before I put her out of her joy."

"That's devious." Naraku smiled and hugged her. "I knew I liked you for a good reason. Come on, I'm hungry."

Kagome shook her head as she followed him. "Now what?"

Naraku sighed as he led the way into the kitchen, the space as immaculate as it had been before the battle. "Now we wait."

Rin whimpered and curled into Kagome's lap as Kagome sank down onto the cushions before the fire. Kagome tightened her hold around the little girl, laying her cheek on Rin's cold hair. "Shh, Rin-chan. Everything's going to be alright." Naraku lifted his head, a finger on his mouth for silence and a heartbeat later Kagome sensed what he'd smelled.

Someone was in the foyer. Someone injured and _powerful_ was in the foyer and it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Her pulse raced as Naraku went out the door, gesturing for her to stay behind.

AN: I decided to update a little bit early because I'm not going to be able to the entirety of next week and the chapter is already written. Please review guys! Even if you don't like it. I can't improve the story/plot/etc. without criticism. Cheerio!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You know this.

_The beginning of love is a horror of emptiness. –Robert Bly_

V-

"Kagome, come outside. He needs help." Naraku's voice drifted to her on a puff of magical wind and she immediately got up, balling Rin up in a dry kitchen towel, belatedly realizing as she shivered that they should have gotten out of their wet clothes the minute they were safe. Hypothermia was as dangerous as a sword in this era and as a child- despite the hanyou status the wish had given her, Rin was more susceptible to it than she was.

She hurried through the corridors, eyes flickering over the glimmering wooden walls with muted awe. Cautiously, she entered the foyer, not knowing who to expect. She didn't recognize the aura.

A pair of violet eyes turned her way, widening in recognition and shock. "Kagome-san?"

Kagome gaped at him, struck still.

"Kagome-san? How?" Miroku tried to twist towards her, mouth tightening before he stopped moving. He was severely injured, long sword-like slashes bleeding sluggishly due to the cold.

The raven-haired miko shook herself out of her daze, a blindingly happy smile blooming over her wane features as she hurried to her old friend's side, bringing her powers to the fore. She felt Rin's hands clutch her yukata as she healed his abdominal and arm wounds. Then, before he could speak again, she laid her pinky on his forehead, muttering the spells for truth and physical binding.

Naraku stepped away from the healed monk. "Do you work for the Inu no Taisho, Toga?"

Miroku opened his mouth and croaked. He tried to lie again and released another strangled sound. Gaze appraising Kagome cautiously, he answered truthfully. "No."

"Do you benefit from Toga's edicts in anyway, personally?"

He seemed insulted. "No. I've been traveling and aiding villages who are being harmed by Lord Toga's 'benevolent' actions."

"Are you still friends with Inuyasha or Sango?"

His eyes grew shuttered, a glimpse of anger shining deep before being covered in polite, cautious reserve. "No."

"Would you support a rebellion against the aforementioned parties in the future?"

Miroku looked at Kagome in surprise, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Hell yes."

"Will you swear to Sesshoumaru Taisho's name and symbol?"

Miroku seemed to think about it, watching Kagome's impassive face, gaze roving to the little girl clutching his friend's leg, to Naraku standing tall over him. "You're the head of the Rebellion, aren't you? I've been looking for you for ages. Yes."

Naraku nodded to Kagome and she grinned ecstatically, pouncing on Miroku. They wouldn't require a blood oath of him until Sesshoumaru returned in a few hours. Their Lord would be one of the first back and would be able to initiate Miroku into the household so that they could have an extra pair of hands for all the work.

"Miroku-san! I'm so glad to see you! I thought Inuyasha's stupid wish had made you disappear!" Kagome leaned back and broke the spells tying his tongue.

Miroku hugged her back, for once uncaring that a scantily-clad, beautiful female was on his lap. "Kagome-san! I thought you were gone! Returned to your time! Where have you been?"

Naraku broke in before Kagome could open her mouth. "We will move to the study after bathing. I am sure some of my clothes will fit you, Miroku-san."

He handed Rin to Kagome. "I'll stay here and watch for anyone else who makes it back tonight. You will have to stand guard while I bathe. Miroku-san will help you," he pinned Miroku with his gaze; threatening him with dire consequences should he disobey. Miroku bowed. "Give him something from my wardrobe."

Kagome nodded, debating internally with herself, knowing how much trust he was putting in Miroku on her behalf. No one else would have gotten through their interrogation half as easily as Miroku. Throwing protocol to the four winds- after all, they _had_ been sleeping together for the past few months, she hugged Naraku around the waist, nuzzling his chest. "Thank you."

He patted her on the top of her head, eyes smiling. "Go get dry. Your humanity makes you frail."

She glowered at the slur on her race, knowing he only-somewhat meant it. He laughed.

Spinning on her heel, Kagome marched away grasping Rin's and Miroku's hands and ignoring Miroku's curiosity for a time after Naraku had rested and could stand guard. The hanyou had used up a lot of energy in transporting the hideaway and was going to pass out as soon as he was allowed.

The three bone-weary rebels remained silent as Kagome led them to Sesshoumaru's personal wing, gazes flitting over the multi-colored woods, the veins of pyrite and gemstones interspersed throughout the earthen corridors. Candelabras crafted out of low-hanging root vines illuminated their way, magically flickering with white-green flames. Heated air came from underground vents, occasional spouts of steam filtering from small cracks in the walls.

Gesturing for Miroku to wait outside Naraku's door, Kagome and Rin went inside the elegant suite of rooms, side-stepping the ebony-wood furniture and amber-colored futon in the half-light. Rin selected a white double-layered kimono embroidered with mahogany and garnet waves for Miroku, Kagome picking a black sash. They handed the clothes to him as they stepped past him on the way to Kagome's rooms. Rin plopped on the bed with a soundless sigh, letting go of Kagome's hand as she entered one of her comfort zones. It was one of the only places where the child didn't want to be holding onto one of the three she felt safe with. Kagome picked her up. "Come, Rin-chan. You'll get the bed wet, sweeting. Help me pick a kimono."

Rin looked at her, eyes sleepy before toddling to Kagome's wardrobe and waiting for Kagome to open the doors for her since she was too small to reach the handles. She perked up at the sight of the clothing, examining the colors hung before her carefully. Kagome smiled, having discovered that Rin liked dressing her three guardians a while ago. The four-year-old had a knack for coordinating designs and colors that would put a professional clothier to shame. Finally she selected a plain, dove gray kimono, the layers growing lighter the closer they got to Kagome's skin. The obi was crimson brocade, silver dragons and griffins breathing golden fire and whirlwinds over the cloth; on the sleeve of the kimono twinkled a sapphire crescent moon surrounded by a crystal swirl of water.

Kagome blinked away the sudden moisture in her eyes, momentarily getting lost in her memories. She had never been allowed to wear the symbol of the West, had never truly been included in the family in the weeks before they had started torturing her. Even her Shikon shard days had left her feeling excluded by the time stream difference, the strange looks sent her way because of her futuristic mannerisms. Sesshoumaru had commissioned a kimono for her that carried his symbol, declaring her a member of his household and unknowingly giving her the place she'd always been searching for in the past era. He couldn't have known what it would mean to her; but, she silently thanked him for the gift anyway, hoping that he was alright.

Kagome took the kimono in one hand and led the way out of her room, Rin grasping her yukata as soon as they stepped across the threshold. Miroku's sharp gaze noticed the little girl's actions and he frowned, brow furrowing in thought and suspicion. Kagome made him wait again as she walked into Sesshoumaru's room with Rin, the little girl whimpering when she caught sight of her guardians' belongings. Kagome knelt down, stroking Rin's cold hair. "Shh, Rin-chan. He'll be alright."

Rin's eyes remained fearful but a small spark of trust shone out at Kagome, causing her to smile widely. Rin was slowly healing from the years of cruelty under Inuyasha and Kikyou, slowly but surely. "Come. Let's pick out a kimono for you, sweeting. We're going to get sick if we don't get out of these clothes soon."

Rin ran to one of the wardrobes standing along the far wall, the one with a small, messy drawing of flowers on it. Kagome opened the doors so that Rin could examine the clothes Sesshoumaru's clothier had created for his Master's ward. She took less time with her clothes, tugging on a pink kimono with charcoal obi. The obi had griffin and flying horses drifting through clouds of silver, the kimono embroidered with Sesshoumaru's symbol on the right shoulder blade. Kagome took Rin's hand and led the little girl out.

"There are extra rooms in this corridor but I'm not sure Sesshoumaru-sama will allow you here. Until we get his approval I'll show you to the Head Servants' wing." She led them past their usual bathing room, Rin looking at her curiously. She stopped before another set of shoji screen doors, the scent of warm, fragrant water drifting to them. "This is one of the bathing rooms. If you can't find your way back, send me a will-o-the-wisp and I'll come get you. The place is massive. It'll take you a while to get used to it."

Miroku smiled at her, bowing. "I trust we'll get to talk later?"

She bowed back though not as low as he did, waiting until Rin had followed her lead. "We will talk once Naraku has rested. I'm sure our tales will take a long time in the telling."

He chuckled, brushing a hand on her cheek before going into the warm room. There was a spring to his step at having found a trustworthy friend after so many years; though, they were all too exhausted to be really excited about the prospect.

Kagome whispered the tale of her Shikon adventure to Rin while they returned to their own bathing room, explaining her affection for Miroku simultaneously. The little girl listened though it was impossible to tell what she thought. Kagome paused in wonder as they entered the hot spring. The walls were no longer stone but dark brown wood, threads of glowing emerald shooting like lightening around the chamber. The root candles here sparkled like continuous golden fireflies, the shadows a soothing dark green. The water rippled under the weight of the numerous waterfalls, reflecting the lights in a merry dance. Rin clapped her hands, teeth chattering. She dashed out of her clothes and leapt into the pool while Kagome laid their kimono out in the dressing chamber to the side, absently noting that the carved screen separating the area remained the same. She flung her clothes on top of Rins', quaking as the air hit her already numbing skin.

Kagome slowly entered the water as Rin decided to see how long she could hold her breath. She dunked her head under, making a face at Rin before closing her eyes. She smiled as the ice crystals in her hair melted in the hot water, basking in the warmth. Emerging, she got out and went to the cabinet- carved with dancing gypsies and packs of dogs, to obtain their jasmine-scented soap.

Once they were clean, Kagome towel-dried their hair, combing Rins' out and braiding her own. They left their dirty clothes on the floor, neither one knowing where the servants took them to be cleaned. Seeing no will-o-the-wisp outside, Kagome carried Rin back to the kitchens. Naraku was sitting by the fire as one of the apprentice cooks finished serving hot tea. He looked up as they came in, refraining from getting up until he'd finished his tea, shivering as the ice in his hair melted in trails down his shoulders.

"Arano," Kagome said, naming the young man waiting quietly in the background, "go change out of those clothes and get some rest. If we need something we'll summon you. We will be covering for the guards before they show up."

The blond male bowed, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

Miroku came in as he was leaving. He sank down onto a cushion next to Kagome as she handed him a tea cup. "Was he the only one who has returned to this… place?"

Naraku nodded. "More should be coming soon. You," he said referring to Miroku, "will physically incapacitate them. Kagome will interrogate them and check their blood for their identity. Anyone who doesn't pass the test is to be bound in the foyer. Should such an event occur, wake me up. They will have to be dealt with immediately."

Kagome nodded. They couldn't allow anyone untrustworthy inside their headquarters. "Go bathe. Sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

He squeezed Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled Rin's cheek, picking her up. "Come with me, Rin-chan. You and I will take a nap."

Kagome expanded her senses to cover their entire hideaway, settling into her cushions comfortably. Her eyes twinkled as they fell on Miroku. "So, my erstwhile monk friend, have you gotten some poor woman to bear you a child yet?"

He blushed. "I've been traveling, wandering and assisting those in need like I did before the Shikon hunt. I met Sango a couple of times."

She kept her shoulders from stiffening, her expression pleasant; but, it took effort. Her days away from Court had made her lose the fine touch of lying with her eyes and body. "She's changed."

He nodded, gaze sad as he looked into the fire. "She's changed too much. She's just another one of Inuyasha's pawns now. She almost killed me for saying something bad about him."

Kagome put her hand on his, sensing the pain of his heart's loss. "She…once watched while something very bad happened to me, didn't even lift a finger to help. I'm still not sure what story they told her."

Miroku, ever observant, noticed the shadows in his friend's eyes and his mouth tightened. "I'd heard stories about Inuyasha's Pet. I didn't think-"

She visibly tensed, busying herself with pouring more tea.

"You?" His voice was infinitely gentle. Had she looked up she would have realized he knew she'd been tortured. His face was a mask of controlled rage.

She nodded, squeaking when he hauled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Miroku muttering about imbecile hanyou's, betrayal, cruelty and dishonor. He cursed Inuyasha soundly for a long time while Kagome smiled into his shoulder, simply listening to the only one of her previous friends who had remained the same.

She pushed him away as she felt three auras enter the foyer, one of which was faltering. "There're three here."

A thought brought her bow and arrows to her hands. Miroku led the way, staff- absent of its rings now, in his hands. He peered at them behind the illusion protecting the hallway to their refuge and shook his head at Kagome. He could take them alone. Despite what Naraku had said, the ease with which they continued to work like the team they had been in the past was too familiar to shake off.

Kagome recognized three of the men-at-arms for their hideaway and gasped when Miroku knocked each one to his knees, binding them motionless with well-placed sutras. Stepping out of the protective spells, she smiled at the three before placing the truth spells on their tongues and asking them a long list of questions. Miroku's eyebrows rose as he realized how easily they had allowed him in. Kagome took a drop of each man's blood afterwards, eyes glowing silver as she analyzed their identity and the bonds that tied them to her Lord.

They all passed and she ordered them to rest for five hours before reporting back to her, recalling from one of her old text books that five hours was the bare minimum amount of sleep needed in order to function properly. They bowed and disappeared once she'd helped them connect themselves to the hideaway. They would have to take care of their own wounds for the time being. She would set up a healing ward as soon as their healers and two other miko returned.

In the momentary silence, she stopped Miroku before he could turn to go back to the kitchens. More were coming. She could feel the tread of their feet on the earth exactly one league above their heads and slightly to the northeast.

Hopefully, one of them was Sesshoumaru. The sooner he returned, the better off she, Naraku and Rin would be. He had become their comfort, their warmth and protection, his absence was already making them uneasy.

Author's Note: So… I got a snow day today (!) and I decided to take time to write… a lot. : ) Since I'm a nice person, I posted and would LOVE it if you guys reviewed. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

_Remember, Remember the Fifth of November,_

_The gunpowder, treason and plot._

_I know of no reason the gunpowder treason_

_Should ever be forgot._

_-V for Vendetta_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Inuyasha.

VI-

_Two days later…_

Kagome woke with a shriek in her throat, mouth clamping shut so that it wouldn't escape. Her chest heaved as she gasped into her pillow, desperately hoping that Rin wouldn't notice.

The nightmares had been worse the past two days, partially because of her recent encounter with Kikyou and partially because Naraku and Sesshoumaru hadn't slept with herself and Rin since the attack.

Naraku because he was busy. Sesshoumaru because he hadn't returned.

Yet. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned _yet_. Kagome forced herself to keep her hope alive. Surely if he had been captured or killed they would have heard of it by now. It wasn't an occurrence that Toga would want to keep to himself. Nor Inuyasha. No. They would broadcast the information to the far corners of the lands, inspiring fear and unease in the hearts of their subjects. They thrived on the fear, the terror and pain of their victims. Shuddering, Kagome diverted the path of her thoughts.

Surprisingly, most of their people had returned alive and whole, a few had been injured in the eruption or fighting and Kagome had healed them as soon as their loyalty had been established. Miroku had proved himself immeasurably valuable, having improved his healing skills over the course of his travels and covering for Kagome when she was tired. He had also allowed Kagome to assist Naraku by taking over the running of the household. Both of Sesshoumaru's revolution heads were swamped with work, information flooding in from their allies and spies at a rate they could barely keep up with. Luckily, Kagome's mage network hadn't been formed yet so their work was slightly less strenuous than it should have been.

Despite the numerous, _tons_ of reports that they had gone through- Naraku's network of spies was _massive_, the most vital piece of information was the one missing. No one knew where Sesshoumaru was. He should have been one of the first to return to the hideaway and yet he was two days late. Two days was the equivalent of two weeks for a youkai of his caliber. The possibilities for his delay were endless ranging from exhaustion to injury to capture. None of said possibilities were good- either for her state of mind or for the revolution. He was the head and heart of the revolution, without him they had no one to rally around. Toga would keep control of the lands, would eventually take over all of Japan and would suck the life and joy from its people with his idiotic taxes and Machiavellian view on the status quo.

Kagome sighed, cradling her head in her hands and attempting to calm her racing heartbeat, pulse thudding in her veins. She was more than a little bit worried about the Taiyoukai who had taken her into his care. He was always on the back of her mind; when she was reading reports, writing reports, giving reports, giving orders, listening to agents or household staff, healing, interrogating…

"Kagome-sama!" Isabella's far away shout had her leaping out of bed, hastily adjusting her black sleeping yukata and running out the door in her slippers, indigo over robe haphazardly being put on. Rin followed, whimpering at her difficulty with keeping up and being swept up and cuddled by Kagome in the process. The servant girl met them half-way down the staircase, gasping. "Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama is in the foyer. He's injured."

Kagome and Rin were gone before she'd finished her sentence, the blue-eyed miko running flat out down the twisting corridors. She put Rin down when she got into the foyer, barely noticing when the crowd of servants and soldiers began to part for her, worry turning into relief at her appearance. Kneeling by Sesshoumaru, her eyes sparkling like sapphires as her hands began to glow blue, Kagome healed the numerous wounds decorating his body. Some were half-healed already, some appeared new, all were scented with the acidic undertone of sickly-sweet poison, the scent of Toga's poison.

Sesshoumaru had faced and escaped from his sire; the thought alone made her shiver.

When the glow had faded from her hands, she leaned back on her knees, tired from the constant exertion and lack of rest. Rin tugged at her sleeve, silently begging and Kagome nodded. Permission given, the little girl clutched one of Sesshoumaru's arms, burrowing her face into his muscle, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. He sat up; face impassive as he shifted Rin into the crook of his arm. Ignoring the hands held out in aid, the daiyoukai rose on his own power as Naraku started orally reporting the goings-on of the past two days, pausing to grasp Kagome's wrist and tug her along behind them when it looked like she was content with remaining on the foyer floor. He looked exhausted; his clothing ripped and stained, eyes shuttered and dull. As Taiyoukai, he was required to give off the image of being infallible, reliable in even the most dire of circumstances; and, if Kagome or Sesshoumaru had cared to notice, they would have observed the looks of awe and adoration in the eyes of their staff and soldiers for them.

Kagome signaled for Mahiko to bring them coffee in the study before she followed him. Entering, she let out a relieved breath when she heard his quiet orders to Naraku, her pulse quickened as the relief turned into adrenaline. She tried to still her shaking, abruptly realizing how worried she had been for the inu youkai. She had no idea he had become that important to her, that his loss would bleed her soul like a knife to her heart. The thought scared her even more and she clutched the sleeves of her outer kimono in an attempt to warm the cold settling in her veins.

A hard arm pulled her back into a snow-scented, wet chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist, glad that he couldn't see her face and discern the reason for her upset. The last person who knew she cared for them had made her miserable. Mentally, she knew Sesshoumaru was nothing like Inuyasha; but, it was difficult to fight off the instinctive, paranoid reactions she'd developed over the past few years as _his_ plaything.

"I was being tracked, was ambushed twice and almost captured. My father has an advantage in tracking me because we're blood-relatives. He knows my scent and was using spells that detected his own blood in mine. That's why I didn't return quickly. Naraku, I realize that you've been doing all the work for the past two days; but, I am sorely in need of some rest as," their inuyoukai Lord bent his head, sniffing Kagome's hair and growling lowly at the residual scent of her fear, "is Kagome. I am afraid you will have to continue running things for the time being."

Naraku nodded, stifling a yawn and blearily gazing at the papers stacked neatly all along the desks and pillows as Isabella set a tray on a small stand by the door. "Actually, I think the only thing I need to do at the moment is review the latest reports. I'll join you guys in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, turned and walked towards the spiral staircase leading up to their rooms, voicing the spell word that would grant them entry into their personal hallway. Kagome remained beneath the curve of his arm, tears having dried, shaking lessened.

He set both females of his household down on Kagome's futon, pausing for a moment to breathe in their scents, grateful that he was able to. There had been times over the past two days when he'd believed himself finished but he had kept going, thinking of his people, his men and… the three he now considered his family. "Stay here. I will return as soon as I have bathed and destroyed my clothes."

Rin nodded, eyes wide and shimmering with tears; but, she let him go, clutching Kagome's waist. He was surprised by the amount of change in the little girl. She was healing if she was able to let him go so quickly after not seeing him for so long. The thought made him smile.

He bathed quickly and when he returned, he found the flames dimmed, Rin doodling with her chalkboard and Kagome pulling out more blankets from a trunk across the room. Without warning he pulled Kagome onto the futon, eyes already closed, molding her curves against the tired frame of his body as had become his habit. He sensed Rin put away her chalkboard and curl up against his back, moko-moko-sama wrapping around his girl. Naraku would sleep on Rin's other side, his favorite teal duvet covering both himself and whoever he was cuddling with that night.

Kagome sighed and tucked her head beneath his chin, hands clutching the silk of his yukata as she drifted off, breath evening. Neither noticed when Naraku padded in, shifted into a large panther and collapsed by Rin, wiggling beneath his duvet, tail twining around Sesshoumaru's ankle. That they were able to sleep through someone walking into a personal area infused with their awareness, showed the measure of their trust in one another, a trust as deep and abiding as the sleep they blissfully slept throughout the course of that day.

All three adults woke to the sound of music as the evening sun was hidden by the still-raging storm clouds. The sweet, lonely sound of a wooden flute shivered hauntingly through the air. The melody, deceptively simple, played so beautifully it brought tears to Kagome's eyes, wove into their auras, tying them together with a thread as strong and loose as spider's silk. They listened as they were bound, spell-struck by the ancient tune, wrapped in the comfort of each other's presence.

They almost didn't notice that the spell originated from the little girl sleeping peacefully curled in Naraku's body against Sesshoumaru's back, that the power behind the spell was enough to give all of them pause. Almost.

Kagome smiled against Sesshoumaru's neck as she felt every single being in the hideaway stop and listen, recognize the strength of the household they served and began to trust in their chosen Lord, trust that they hadn't joined a hopeless mission and that they were fighting for a beautiful future. He nuzzled her hair as the melody ended, the last strains echoing against the grains of wood and causing the flickering flames to sparkle like amethysts in the presence of stars.

"We have to get up," she whispered, eyes still closed. "The staff will be going insane with the work by now."

Naraku purred, lulling Rin back to sleep when the girl began to fidget. "Miroku's capable of dealing with any non-major issues for the next few hours. If there's anything urgent, they'll send a will o' the wisp and wake us up. Go back to sleep. We need the rest."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly before yawning. "She's already gone."

An amused rumble vibrated through the futon from Naraku before they both fell back into the land of dreams, joining their companions and ignoring their difficult reality for a little bit longer. None knew that their new bond had seriously complicated their lives and that it would be the turning point in the rebellion.

...

_Three months later…_

Kagome growled in the back of her throat as another villager was brought before her, whining to join the special forces of the rebellion- a force hand trained by Sesshoumaru and Naraku themselves, when it was obvious that he had absolutely no previous experience with a spear, much less a sword. Only half-listening to the skills he presented in a long, repetitive list, she continued with the report she was writing for Sesshoumaru's Fleet Commander, raven hair tumbling in silken waves over her shoulder.

"My lady, please. There is little time if I am to join them for their journey to the new training grounds." She looked up to see him stepping impertinently closer to her desk, unaware that the white flames of the sconces made her eyes sparkle like gemstones, cast hauntingly beautiful shadows over the aristocratic planes of her face.

The little miko sat up, quill poised in her hand over the parchment, the embroidered crimson silk of her kimono sleeves pushed up to her elbows. An eyebrow rose when the skinny male before her gazed, open-mouthed at the pale skin of her wrist. His eyes moved up her hand, past her cloth-covered breasts, to the creamy skin of her neck, finally coming to rest on her mouth.

She waited for him to gather himself, power beginning to thrum through her veins with anger as the seconds ticked by. Her quill was laid on the desk with infinite gentleness, sleeves sliding down to her knuckles. His eyes followed the movement.

Kagome waited a few more minutes for him, _politely_ reigning in her temper at being ogled like a mare at the market rather than embarrass the poor kid. She only noticed Jaken when the little toad slammed his staff into the back of the young man's knees, knocking him flat onto the floor.

"Show some respect, scoundrel! We are not the Inu no Taisho's men to allow such disgrace into our elite forces. The Lady Kagome is too kind to point out your idiocy; but, I am not. Eyes where they are supposed to be when addressing my Lady." Jaken's voice, as nasally and obnoxious as always, held a depth of warning that Kagome had never heard before. Sesshoumaru's faithful retainer was genuinely angry on her behalf at the young man. Her mouth barely remained closed as the male gaped at the little toad. "And close your mouth."

His mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"Good. Now present your case in a more respectful manner, lout." Jaken stepped back, waddling back behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blinked when she saw him, the ever-imposing, silver-haired, beautifully-deadly Taiyoukai. She hadn't noticed him enter the study, hadn't _felt_ him enter the study- a side-effect of their newly-created bond, and she sighed to think of her tired state. The rebellion had picked up in the past twelve weeks since Sesshoumaru's return, Toga and Inuyasha scouring villages for the elusive ex-heir to the Western Lands. Now, they were fighting growing distaste of Sesshoumaru as well as fueling the growing distaste of the current Lord. At the moment, society of all levels were even in their opinions of the two despite Naraku's pack of spies doing their best to spread evil rumors of Toga's history and current actions. If the public began to hate Sesshoumaru along with Toga, they would have a far more difficult time in obtaining the support of Western citizens when the time came for the people to choose sides.

Three village headmen were dead for not having given up the location of Sesshoumaru's hideaway, even though they were completely innocent. Countless more had been murdered in the name of treason and disobedience. People were becoming too scared to speak freely about political issues, making their jobs harder and easier. Many people were joining the Sesshoumaru's cause in small, random acts of defiance against Toga's edicts. Some would drink spiced tea, a novelty from the East that had been banned due to a slight against Izayoi at an international rulership gathering. Some were carving Sesshoumaru's symbol in small ways around their homes or shops. Many were sending their sons into the forest, knowing that certain tricksy paths would lead them to the hideaway and consequently, the rebel army- like the boy before her.

Many were becoming close-mouthed, breaking off friendships with anyone suspected of being 'in cahoots' with the rebels.

Kagome drifted out of her thoughts when she felt a slight tug at her aura. She blinked, frowning when a pair of sock clad feet came into view. Her gaze traveled up a crimson kimono, embroidered with waves of silver beaded sand to rest on the amused eyes of her Lord. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Answer the boy," he placed a slight emphasis on the word, glancing back at the cowering man and surprising Kagome once again. He was furious, hands curled, calf muscles tense, _furious_. "You and I have work to do, Lady," said again with an emphasis on the last word, reminding the man of the vast differences in their status.

The man flinched. He had been embarrassingly remiss in his behavior and he had shamed his family and himself.

She nodded while he lowered himself next to her, handing him a finished stack of reports and serving him jasmine tea. The man fidgeted while she attended to her Lord's comfort, waiting for her to give him the answer he hoped to hear.

Kagome turned to him after a moment, smiling at Jaken momentarily in silent thanks to the little toad for his earlier assistance. "I'm afraid that if you wish to assist us with the rebellion, you will need to obtain more experience. Mattimeo, the Head Guard, will show you where to be fitted for the appropriate uniform. With hard work and dedication you may be able to join the elite forces in a few years. If you attempt to betray us in any way, shape or form, you will find that the blood oath you took to Lord Sesshoumaru will be invoked. You will turn to ash from the inside out."

The man's eyes widened in incredulity, he opened his mouth.

"We appreciate your desire to assist us with the movement. Mattimeo, if you would escort him to the Northern Wing," Sesshoumaru cut him off, voice frosty. "Kagome, find Isabella and get some snow drop tea, please. Where's Rin?"

Kagome rose slowly, wincing when her sleeping legs protested. "Rin's napping with Raku. He'll be going fishing at nightfall."

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru had his nose in the palm of her hand, inhibiting her from leaving and getting the calming tea. For him, her scent was ten times better. He'd been shocked and enraged to note the disrespect the lout had given her by ogling at her like he would a common geisha after he'd made it absolutely clear as to her importance and station… regardless of the fact that she was worth a stare or two.

"Remember the undersea attack on the Northern Fleet tonight? The sea-youkai special attack unit is going to cut the wood and destroy the docks. No symbol will be left- 'a mark of the Kamis' disfavor of Toga.' So shall the rumors be spread. People are already wondering whether or not they like him, this will reinforce their doubts." Kagome tugged her hand away, hiding her discomfort behind an amused smile. She still hadn't gotten completely used to kind male attention. "Mattimeo's leading them and Isabella's going to take over his duties for the night. Ohano's on call for listening, right? We'll need his bat ears at the tree line."

Sesshoumaru nodded, picking up the first report and growling lowly at the flimsy parchment. He knew the sound would cheer her up, having noted the tension singing through her veins at his actions. Inwardly, he sighed and soundly cursed his filthy, hanyou brother for harming her so badly.

Kagome laughed at his reaction to reading more reports, the sound husky and innocently alluring.

He smiled in reply, glad that the study was empty- for once, watching as Kagome sashayed her way tiredly towards the large double doors. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to become a source of amusement for a miko. _His_ miko, he reminded himself, attempting to salvage the frayed threads of his Taiyoukai pride. As pack, she was entitled to certain liberties with his person.

His miko returned moments later with Isabella bearing a tray of snow drop tea. She served him the tea herself, gesturing for Isabella to dispense of the unused snacks. "Don't let those go to waste, Isabella. If no one here wants them send them with one of Naraku's men to a village. Who's coming with me to recruit my first mage?"

He looked up from the survey reports, gaze roving over her silk-covered form. He would slowly get her used to this kind of attention; both he and Naraku would. After all, she would be a coveted bride after the rebellion since she was a member of his household, intelligent and beautiful. She would need to get used to males again without dwelling on the memories of her past. Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. "Who do you think, little miko?"

"One of you and perhaps those two espionage agents Naraku was talking about? I know we're too busy for you both to come with me and Rin would cry." She sat next to him, frowning when he chuckled at her look of resigned annoyance towards the stack of scrolls in front of her.

He tilted her chin up, smile widening into a grin when her scent turned vaguely spicy, pleased that he was still able to turn her thoughts despite their constant close contact. "Do you think we would let you wander around the wilderness, cavorting with potentially volatile mages and just the guards?"

She glared at him, instantly defensive of their men. "They were hand-picked and trained by you and Naraku! 'What do you mean just the guards'?" She mimicked his condescending tone perfectly, growing more incensed the wider his grin got.

Once he deduced that her silence was about to break beneath the pressure of her anger at his 'arrogance', he kissed her on the forehead and laughed silently as she instantly deflated, mountain-top-blue eyes confused. "You are far too precious to leave with anyone but the both of us until this little rebellion has been cleaned up."

She lowered her gaze for a moment, thinking and he wondered at the slight point of her ears. Had the jewel changed her blood as well?

"Since when has this rebellion been little? Have you seen these papers? And the people running around here?"

He laughed, unable to help himself from responding to the amused annoyance in her tone. "Rin was asked and has agreed that you should be protected by your pack and no one else. It is our right, Kagome."

To that she had nothing to say as he knew she wouldn't and watched as she turned her attentions to the reports, waiting until she raised an eyebrow at him to tend to his own.

...

Author's Note(s): More reviews makes me want to write more! :D There's more stuff coming up… it's gonna be good. (at least I hope so.)

If you live in the US on the east coast, enjoy the beautiful weather! Tchao!


	7. Chapter 7

_Land and sea, weakness and decline are the great separators, but death is the great divorcer for forever. – John Keats_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**VII-**

Kagome scrubbed behind her ears with their soap as she kept half-an-eye on Rin, making sure the girl wasn't going to try and jump from waterfall to waterfall without assistance. Satisfied, she rinsed and lay back against the shelves created for their basking pleasure beneath the waters. He'd called her pack. Pack- a concept that she had always been exempt from. Something that defined her, made her a valuable asset in someone's eyes- their eyes, made her feel respected and loved, cherished.

She hadn't felt like that in years, ever since her twenty-second trip down the well when Kikyou had been brought back to her half-life. With a start, she realized there was moisture in her eyes. A small hand reached up and wiped it away, Rin's large, golden eyes looking up at her worriedly. Kagome sniffed as more tears trailed down her cheeks, smiling tremulously at the child and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm fine, Rin-chan. I'm…" she paused, wondering. She was _healing_.

"I don't think the nightmares are going to bother me anymore, Rin-chan."

The little girl- five years old in a week, smiled widely, nodding. She'd already known that.

Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's hold, widening her stance and forcing her cold fingers to form a triangle above her navel through the push of heavy elemental magic. She felt lethargic, her breath coming in short pants as the influence of the rogue mage's protective spells started working on her. Unfortunately, she couldn't put a shield around their company to negate the spells elsewise the mage would sense Sesshoumaru's crackling, youki-filled presence and flee before they could speak with him.

The mage they were attempting to recruit was wily, cautious, paranoid and powerful. He wanted nothing to do with the Inu no Taisho's war and had maintained a very carefully-cultivated, harmless hedge-witch façade to keep the Inu no Taisho's men away from him. He had even- Kagome had been told by a cackling Naraku, dressed as a woman for the past few months.

It would take some skill to convince him of the benefit of joining Sesshoumaru's team. Naraku was going to try first and if the swell of magic shifting in the hut was any indication, things were not going well.

"Relax, Kagome. He'll be fine," Sesshoumaru purred in her ear as his hold around her waist tightened, pressing her back against the line of his body to keep her warm, sapphire- colored cloak shifting to add an extra layer of cloth between her and the snow.

Kagome fought back her reaction to his breath on her sensitive skin, ignoring the masculine smugness she sensed when he caught on to her distraction. "We step out of the trees when he comes out, right?"

This time, he spoke against the curve of her neck. "After the guards check the area one last time."

She shivered, her indigo velvet cloak reflecting violet rainbows on the icy ground. "Stop it."

He laughed lowly, rumbling and letting his nose drift across the top of her head, inhaling her fragrance. "Where is that famed patience all of our men speak of, my little miko?"

She snorted softly, leaning into him when Naraku's aura calmed somewhat. "Me? Patient?"

The wind picked up around them, making her shiver. Suddenly he stilled and they both focused on the door. Naraku appeared, grinning in their direction, unharmed and as cocky as ever. "Come on, kiddies," he called out.

Kagome smiled at him, waiting until Loki, panther youkai Captain of the unit created for her own personal use- even though she'd tried to explain she didn't need her own military unit, had given them the all-clear signal before stepping out. Sesshoumaru let her go and walked one pace ahead of her, body moving in such smoothness that none would have mistaken the terrible danger he represented. Few failed to notice that it was only the little priestess' presence that was the basis for his demeanor. Normally, he was quite laidback on these excursions, trusting his men as he trusted his own shadow. They smiled to see his protective nature brought to the fore, some of the older ones glad that the male they had served for so long had finally found himself a worthy pack; perhaps a worthy mate?

Naraku entered after Sesshoumaru and Kagome as their men set up an invisible perimeter, half of them melting into the surrounding ground, snow or air and the other half perching in the trees. For a moment, Kagome paused, turning to see how well her invisibility cloaks had fared in the surroundings. A pleased smile curved her mouth, causing the disguised mage in the hut to do a double take when she faced him.

"_She's_ the head of your magical front?" He wasted no time on niceties.

Loki growled and stalked forward, tail whipping agitatedly behind him. "Be respectful towards my Lady, sir."

He remained silent, evaluating the petite woman before him with his gaze. When he spoke he drawled, cultured and cunning. It made her instantly wary of him. "You're the Shikon miko."

Her eyes closed momentarily, lashes forming dark fans along her smooth cheeks. "Was. The Jewel of Four Souls no longer resides in this world. It has returned to its seat of power- where it belongs."

He shook out his half-gray unkempt curls, belatedly seeming to realize that he probably stank to the youkai in the room. Kagome was pleased to note that he had the grace to get a little pink around the ears. He would need rudimentary manners for what they had planned for him. He looked around his small, homely hut, knowing they were watching him and waiting for his answer, knowing that his future was tenuous at best based on his choice. "You will require a blood oath from me to…?"

Naraku stepped forward. "The blood oath will be given to Lord Sesshoumaru but you will answer to Lady Kagome."

"Kagome? The woman Prince Inuyasha has been searching for? You were his pet?" His muddy green eyes widened in shock. She saw dawning horror before he masked his expression. Kagome inwardly flinched at the momentary pity though she was pleased with his ability to gather information.

He knew her true history.

Three low, vicious growls halted his mouth. Sesshoumaru curled an arm around her waist. "You will speak to her with respect."

The mage remained silent, re-evaluating the woman standing before him. She had not flinched at his thoughtless questions, even now met his stare with her own. He had heard the stories of her situation- the real ones, not the flowery ones planted by the Inu no Taisho's spies to incur the respect of the people and was surprised at her appearance. She was not what he imagined a victim of that horrible family to look like. Calm, soft-spoken, she was everything these men fought for. He could see it in the way they followed their overlords. The panther was ready to kill him for his disrespect of her.

After all that he had seen of the world, he knew that there were very few who could inspire such loyalty in others. The Inu no Taisho was not one of those few.

Unlike the Inu no Taisho's men, there was no sense of underlying fear and chaos in this company. They walked with pride in themselves and their cause, not the presumptuous, fearful greed the Western soldiers had been displaying lately.

He glanced around his small cottage once more before he swept back his threadbare cloak with a flourish and bowed to her, then kneeled before the silver-haired male she followed. "My real name is Gaston Katagana, Lady Kagome. The Archives have a false name."

She laughed. "Yes, we know. There were quite a few discrepancies in your history, Gaston-san. Luckily, you were willing to be found by a worthy adversary."

He looked up at that, unable to disguise his shock before grinning. "Aye, Lady. A worthy adversary you turned out to be if you could find me through all of those traps."

She smiled as Loki stepped up, a dagger in his hand and irritation in his gaze. He didn't like the new mage any more than her pack mates. "I am glad, Gaston-san, that you are willing to aid us in this rebellion. Know that your blood will-"

"-turn to fire and ash in my veins should I betray the Lord Sesshoumaru or his Shadow Hand in any way shape or form. Am I right in assuming betraying you is the same as betraying them?" The middle-aged human's eyes twinkled mirthfully at the light blush that arose on her nose and cheeks.

The Inu Lord and his Shadow Hand were not pleased at his teasing. Lord Naraku, nicknamed the Shadow Hand by ally and enemy alike, stepped forward, glaring as Loki cut his palm. A droplet of Sesshoumaru's blood from a vial around his neck sealed the wound and his chanted oath. "Betray her, and you will suffer before Lord Sesshoumaru allows the blood oath to take you. Understood?"

Gaston bowed to her. "I would not betray a Lady so cunning as to see through my tricks, this I vow. Nor one so beautiful."

Kagome having turned even more pink, laid a restraining hand on Naraku's arm, frowning when growls once again erupted from her companions. "Thank you, Gaston-san. Please, pack your things so that we may be on our way."

Sesshoumaru turned to lead her out of the dwelling, calling over his shoulder as he went. "We shall see how loyal you may become as we travel to the Ikani Peninsula to retrieve our next sorcerer. Until then you do not have our trust- even the Lady's."

Kagome huffed when he ignored her elbow in his side, irritated at their over-protective attitude. Yes, she understood that certain ways of speaking were the height of disrespect in this era but if the man was to be her future right-hand, he should have been allowed to get away with it. She sighed when her inuyoukai lord merely tucked her into his side and formed his cloud under their feet, waiting for Naraku to climb on so that they could whiz through the forest without leaving tracks. Their men flitted around them, perching on undisturbed snow-laden branches and running on air streams close by, ever vigilant, leaving no mark in the forest that could be traced back to them.

"Kagome, did you know that Inuyasha and Kikyou have been fighting lately? Do you have any ideas on how to get their servants to talk about it and spread some rumors on the discord of the 'harmonious, powerful family of the West'? My internal spies have all the information, I just don't know what to do with it." Naraku shifted on the cloud so that he was taking the brunt of the cold air flow, his white cloak flowing behind him.

"You'd have to get them to talk at the same time. They would feel safe in the assurance that the Inu no Taisho does not dare to kill them all. It would look too much like he was keeping a secret from his court and they would rebel. Although, I don't know if that would work- Toga's crazy. Perhaps you could steal Kikyou's and Izayoi's jewelry? Who do you think they would blame first? And who would they turn on? Their servants will only take so much abuse before they turn on their masters." She looked up at him, a cruel touch to the corner of her mouth. "Or you could amplify the sounds so that the entire palace heard their embarrassing truth; but, the man you send would have to be _very_ careful."

"We arrive, my Lords, my Lady. Please, wait here while we confer with the two scouts already in place." Loki drifted up next to them on a wind current and then disappeared at Naraku's nod.

Kagome waited tensely as Naraku went through the doors of the Gregarious Griffin Inn to speak with the mage. Sesshoumaru frowned, noticing the small crowd of people milling around the street, pairs of eyes flitting from the Inn to their companions and back. Whispers abounded, worry lining intelligent faces and all eyes kept flitting back to the door Naraku had just stepped through. Their guards shifted nervously.

They realized something was wrong, so wrong in fact that Sesshoumaru broke protocol and called one of their guards over to them right before Naraku _roared_.

Kagome squeaked and kept her hands free as Sesshoumaru ran inside with her, placing a barrier around the pair of them and the four guards that Loki had ordered to go with them. As soon as she was put down, the little miko ran towards the pile of crumpled white velvet shivering on the ground next to another pile of tangled limbs and crushed, green silk.

"Ayame?" Her voice came out aghast as she got a good look at the once lively wolf demoness that had chased after her old friend for so long. There was an ever-growing pool of blood around her form, staining her clothes and Naraku's cloak. A huge hole in her chest quickly became the reason for said massive hemorrhaging and Kagome and Sesshoumaru wasted no time in gently pulling an almost catatonic Naraku away from the wolf demoness' body so that Kagome could attempt to heal her.

Pulling the blue glow around her hands, she willed it into the dying young woman she had always thought of as too rambunctious. She didn't notice when Sesshoumaru began speaking to Naraku in an attempt to get the hanyou to pull himself back together again, she didn't feel her hanyou brothers' tears as they made their way down his face, didn't feel Sesshoumaru's shock and sadness when he recognized the depth of emotion within the dark-haired male. When the glow faded from her hands and the red pool had stopped growing- was banished with an absent-minded incantation, she sat back on her heels and waited for a miracle or a tragedy to occur. Fervently, she prayed for Naraku's sake that Ayame live.

Without knowing how, she knew that Ayame was integral to his strength and happiness.

So when Ayame opened her eyes and started coughing, she let him grab her and growl at anyone else who got close to the pair while she went and retrieved water. Sesshoumaru exchanged a half-smile with her as their guards shooed bystanders out of the inn and dealt with the innkeeper, gold pieces changing hands for a modicum of quiet before the incident was too old to be of much tracking use to the Inu no Taisho. Ayame's hair drifted in luxurious red tendrils to the floor as she clutched at their pack-mate, emerald-green eyes brimming with tears of gratitude and the residual effects of her dying fear. Her two wolf companions circled around them, yipping softly in relief, a black and white pair that had followed her around like ducklings.

"Naraku, we must leave. We are attracting far too much attention. She will come with us and you will explain the situation later." Sesshoumaru's voice broke through their soft, murmured words to each other. They both glanced up, astonished to have forgotten their surroundings and circumstances. Ayame was the first to rise unsteadily to her feet- Kagome caught her elbow, explaining about the huge amount of blood loss and the subsequent residual effects it would have on her soothingly. Taking Loki's invisibility cloak, she wrapped it around the confused female youkai and gestured for Naraku to hold onto her. Then all three joined Sesshoumaru as he took his energy form and zoomed off, with Loki and Markone hot on their heels.

Their guards would take care of the forgetfulness spells that would erase their presence from the minds of everyone that had been in the city.

Rin ran towards them when they reappeared in the study, immediately grabbing onto Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's legs. She had been staying with Miroku all day but he wasn't the same as her pack and she had _missed_ them. Sesshoumaru leaned down and nuzzled her head, fingers running through the forearm-length curls, worry on her reaction to their absence shining from his eyes. The petite woman by his side cooed and picked the little golden-eyed girl up, informing Isabella that another kimono needed to be set out for Ayame- one of her own would do, and that it needed to match the household colors. Yes, Ayame was a new Lady of the House.

With a smile for the beautiful but bedraggled wolf demoness, Kagome's loyal handmaiden winked out of existence.

Once they had all settled on their own personal cushions, Kagome and Rin sitting with Sesshoumaru on smooth black velvet and Naraku cuddling Ayame in his lap on the soft amber furs, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru pinned Naraku with their talk-now looks. He chuckled huskily, his relief finally getting the better of him as he laid his cheek upon Ayame's hair.

"She's my intended. She has been since the moment she decided to stop pursuing that flea-bitten cur of a wolf- Kouga. We decided to remain separated at the time because of her espionage skills. She was aiding me in the matter of obtaining some rare rainbow diamonds- for the initial strike, and was supposed to meet up with me at the 'Gregarious Griffin' before I introduced her to you three. The mage we were supposed to meet had gotten greedy and stolen the diamonds from her, tried to kill her in the process. I caught him in the act, he didn't last and Kagome saved her for me." He kissed her ear and grinned when she shivered in his hold, pulling a fur around the two of them. Kagome was pleased to note that they fit together- like pieces of a puzzle, his dark curls lending sunlight to her burgundy-colored waves, his bone structure firm and masculine while hers was delicate and stubborn. Both of their lips were turned up in unconscious smiles, unable to stop that manifestation of their happiness. Even as they watched, Ayame pulled his arms closer around her. "She gets cold easily, has amusing bed head, is intelligent and beautiful and I hope that you will accept her as you have grown to accept me."

That last line was said with his heart in his eyes as he looked at them for approval, looking for all the world like the younger brother Kagome had left behind in the future. Which, for her and Sesshoumaru, he had become.

Did he _really_ have to ask?

Kagome giggled when Ayame looked uncertain and worried no doubt thinking of her tempestuous past with the priestess. In response, Kagome took Rin's hand and guided the little girl into a four way hug with the couple. "Of course, Raku. She is as much ours as she is yours. You will be expected to share."

Naraku growled playfully when Sesshoumaru came and inhaled her scent, accepting the woman in his own way. "Are you kidding? She's all mine!"

Rin smiled at Ayame, easily trusting the woman her guardians obviously did and silently giggled when her stomach rumbled, holding up her hands to Sesshoumaru with a sweet entreaty in her eyes. Of course, he couldn't say no.

"Come on tummy-bear, let's go get some good food, hmm?" Kagome tickled her as they rose, leaving Naraku and Ayame in the study. "Be in the dining room in a few minutes you two. Almost dying requires nutrition to recover."

Ayame giggled as the door closed behind the three unlikely members of her new pack, incandescently joyful despite the fact that she hadn't even said a word. In a true pack, she knew she wouldn't need to. She leaned back, didn't even have to time to draw breath before Naraku's mouth had descended on hers, forcefully, passionately until she was quite unable to tell where the ringing in her ears was coming from. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world, turning her so that she was better able to wrap her soft arms around him. In response, she clutched at her devoted savior, hardly able to believe that her fairytale had come true, that she had- at more than one point been the damsel in distress, and that he had been her knight in shining armor. Metaphorically of course, she thought giddily. Her intended would never wear anything _shiny_.

"Kagome and Rin are going to require the entire story you know- complete with juicy details." Naraku's eyes were only somewhat glazed over as he watched her smile at him happily, his breath catching at her beauty. "And you're going to have to prove yourself worthy of me despite their amicable nature. They're all quite protective."

Ayame laughed. "They're your pack. Of course they're protective and if Kagome has remained true to herself, she will accept me simply because I make you smile."

In reply, he kissed the back of her ear knowing how sensitive she was there. "That's not all you do to me, my pretty little wolf. Come, you need to recover fully for what I have planned for you."

He escorted her down the hallway, explaining the things she would probably be required to do and the rooms they passed on their way to the dining hall.

_Two nights later…_

They had fallen into bed as soon as they had finished their baths and grabbed a bite to eat, exhausted from the magical battle they had been forced to partake in from the seventh mage they had visited. The woman had been killed in the battle; they couldn't afford to let her live after informing her of some of their plans. Considering the tales they'd been hearing of the Inu no Taisho's interrogation techniques, they'd done her a huge favor even though the job had been uncomfortable for Kagome to witness.

Ayame had struck the final blow.

Thrusting those thoughts away, Kagome twisted until she was facing Sesshoumaru in her sleep, her fingers curling around the silken strands of their entwined locks of hair. His grip on her tightened and he slid his calf between her ankles, face burrowing deeper into the curve of her neck. Both of them were smiling, walking through the same set of memories, hand-in-hand, pleased beyond belief to understand the presence of the new member they had welcomed into their household as Naraku shared his romantic history.

_"Ginta! Go away! Your leader has already rejected me. I have no desire to know what more you can do to taint my honor." The female's voice gave him pause in his nocturnal wanderings, stopping him from returning to their seaside hideaway. It was soft and cultured, soothing enough to make him fantasize about falling asleep next to a woman with a voice like hers._

_ "Ginta? I said leave." This time her voice was more forceful. "What are you doing? Do not come any closer, swine! I'm warning you!"_

_ Her piercing shriek had galvanized him into action, the petite hands attempting to fight off the horny, weak wolf stirring something dark and primal deep inside of him. Her eyes- her stunning gaze reminiscent of spring grass twinkling with dew, had drawn him in and almost made him forget his opponent. The one that had been attempting to stab him between his shoulder blades._

_ He had ripped the other youkai to shreds, vicious growls causing nearby woodland creatures to run and hide._

_ Afterwards, when the ground had been soaked with blood and his hands dripped with the viscous liquid, she had stood there, shaking in fear and hurt and betrayal quite unsure what to do with herself. He had given her an unsure smile, knowing she had only heard of him in his prior role as the metaphorical black plague of Japan. Surprising him, she had fallen into his arms, weeping, babbling nonsense despite their past histories, clutching at his haori as she tried to get over the embarrassment and sorrow of her latest attempt to get to Kouga._

_ The wolf had no idea of how much he had killed the young woman's self-esteem._

_And he- he had taken her into him and comforted her, leaving her in a temporary, magical hideway- a small cave filled with green waterfalls, scented with minerals and moss, furnished with soft furs and loose, comfortable earth. He still smiled when he remembered her awe, the squeal of delight when she had playfully splashed him with the blue-green water and had been thrown in as retaliation._

_ He had returned to the cave the next day, having just found out the truth of Kagome's pet status and this time she had comforted him. _

_ That cave had been their bliss, their escape (here the memories blurred, apparently too private to share with his packmates; though they caught a few things here and there). Eventually, she had been forced to leave and seek out her grandfather once more. The old youkai had been disappointed in the Eastern prince but unsurprised, welcoming his grand-daughter back easily. After all, she had always been one of his favorites. _

_Those weeks when she had reunited with her pack had been their longest separation, and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome could feel their longing, the constant wandering thoughts that had distracted them day and night._

_The next day…_

Sesshoumaru smirked at Naraku as they entered the bathing room.

Naraku growled, splashing the other youkai with soapy water. "Yes. I _am_ a big softie. You are too in case you've forgotten Rin and Kagome."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, turned and retrieved his soap; but, his smirk did not disappear.

"Shut up, Mr. I'm-overprotective-and-want-to-know-everything-about-my-pack. That's the _only_ reason you got to see."

Naraku glanced behind him as he felt the water ripple and found his leader bent over the side of the spring, shaking.

Soft words that held the undertones of barely-constrained laughter reached his ears over the lapping of the spring waters. "_Sweet-heart, you can howl at me any night you want. I'm your moon. Understand?_"

The dark-haired male was horrified to find that he was blushing and that Sesshoumaru had noticed.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru's laughter rang free, doubling at his little brother's next words.

"You should have heard her. She didn't just howl that night." He grinned, pleased that the controlled inuyoukai was enjoying himself- even if it was at his and Ayame's expense. "If it wasn't the sweetest thing I'd ever heard in my life, I'd be deaf right now."

**Author's Notes:** Ahahahaha! I wanted to end on a light note. There might be more Naraku and Ayame memories to increase understanding of their relationship; but, that one is going to be revealed slowly. I don't want to rush it. Just know that it took a couple of months for their romance to blossom- it wasn't a fall-in-love-at-first-sight thing, it was an attraction that grew into something more.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"_There's a moment when fear and dream must collide." –Josh Groban_

VIII-

_One month later…_

Kagome's eyes narrowed in fury when Loki jumped in front of her to take the spear that had been aimed at her. The faithful panther youkai crumpled at her feet, gasping, one hand preventing the spear head from doing any life-threatening damage to his heart; but, he bled from too many other wounds, the ambush having surprised him too suddenly for him to defend himself and his charge. He lay dying at her feet, soaking the ground darker in the fading light of dusk.

_How dare they?_

Crouching into a cat stance, one arm held at an angle from her torso, the second drawing a circle in the air in front of her, she muttered black words, her rage infusing them with the sapphire glow of her power, causing more than one eye to turn towards her.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the soldier on the cliff drawing back his arm, aiming his death-tipped arrow at the small indigo figure on the battlefield. The inuyoukai quickly flipped the dagger into his hand, grasping the blade with his fingers and threw it, watching in satisfaction as the soldier plummeted onto one of his fellow treasonous, cowardly comrades. Claws burning with his poison, Sesshoumaru returned to carving a path of destruction into the fools that were attempting to kill him. They were undisciplined, unmindful of their commander and making it far too easy for his own men to take them down.

Hand signing to the lieutenant of his own personal guard unit, he grinned when the hebi-youkai sank into the ground and went after the commander frantically shouting at his men. The opposing tora youkai's eyes widened at the cruel light in Sesshoumaru's eyes, gaze flicking at the young woman standing behind the now calm inuyoukai lord. The other male's face blanked into a mask as he thought, watching his men get slaughtered around him, the battlefield almost silent save for their gasping breaths, friend and foe alike trying to remain on their feet. To fall, meant to get trampled or taken advantage of.

One of Kagome's guards severed another man's life with a well-executed butterfly cut, sword flashing with the swirls of her magic, almost shuddering at the amount of power crawling around his tiny mistress. He leapt backwards, thrusting upwards into the centaur's belly and effectively prevented the blue-skinned halfling from trampling his masters, stopping in his tracks when he felt the gathering spell release.

Men _screamed_ as the night-dark needles ripped into their flesh with wild abandon, unerringly going for the throats and exposed skins of the ambushers. Sesshoumaru's lieutenant found that when he erupted from the earth behind the enemy commander, his job had already been finished for him. The man lay dead as a fish on market day, gaping at the sky in horrified awe. Sighing, Ashoka closed the man's eyes before looking around at the abrupt carnage; a series of gasps of outrage and fear had him turning towards his Lord and Lady, sword up and ready to be thrown over his shoulder at any soldier trying to hurt them.

He'd rather be defenseless than let them fall. Instead, he put his sword down in concern, gesturing for half of their men to search the surrounding area for any more of the enemy.

His Lady swayed on her feet, almost collapsing. Loki caught her before she could hit the ground, half-falling himself before she was taken from him by an _angry_ Sesshoumaru-sama. The thunderous growls erupting from his Lord's mouth had him wandering the battlefield, mercy-killing any fallen man too injured to rise again. The rest of his men followed his lead or sought out their injured. He'd rather let his Captain deal with an angry Lord Sesshoumaru- though he kept his ears sharp as they crowded around Lady Kagome, whispering over her unconscious body.

He nodded approvingly as a perimeter was set up around the battlefield and two of his men started piling the bodies up in the middle of the stone road, cremating them with the dried brush from the surrounding forest.

"Ashoka," his Lord's quiet voice had him running over, bowing and settling into the familiar feet-shoulder-width-apart, left-hand-holding-right-wrist, stance. "She has over-exerted herself in the battle. Enkidu," he said, naming his Captain, "is gathering an adequate unit to escort us back home. The injured will be coming with us. You will be in charge here. Clean up. Leave no traces anywhere- even in the forest where the men have gone to get wood. When you return you are to rest before Enkidu puts you to work. The men who were here will not have to attend drills tomorrow morning and afternoon. I want a full report of the ambush on my desk by this evening. How many were killed?"

"All of theirs. From what I have counted, about ten of ours."

Sesshoumaru nodded though inwardly he cringed. That was almost a full third of the contingent they had left with to get their second to last mage. Somehow, the other company- his _father's_ company had stumbled upon them and instead of following them to their destination-as would have been wise, had decided to attack them. No doubt they had wanted to split the rather impressive bounty for his head. Or hers.

Sighing imperceptibly, he glanced down at the woman in his arms, her deceptively-simple, four-layered kimono having been stained with the blood of their guards and enemies. They were dressed down from their station for their venture out into the Southern Lands- which brought to attention the fact that the Inu no Taisho's men were in the South. Sesshoumaru's mouth lifted slightly when he realized he had something to hold over the Southern Lord- if his father was scouting the lay out of the Southern Lands with conquest in mind, the Southern hawk- youkai Lord had much more to lose than a few of his soldiers.

With the appropriate emphasis of leverage, he might gain a more reliable ally in the upcoming war.

Turning his mind away from those matters for the time being, he lifted into the air when Enkidu informed him that all was ready for their departure, He made a half-turn three paces away from the pyre they had built for the enemy, using the energy from the fire to fuel his magic, coiling the thread of his power around both himself and his miko before disappearing from sight in a burst of turquoise flame.

He reappeared in their study, barely having had the time to blink before Naraku and Ayame had burst through the carved wooden doors, quickly followed by Miroku and Mattimeo.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood? What happened to Kagome?" Ayame's last sentence came out as a shriek, galvanizing Miroku into action. He gestured towards the floor pillows, hands already weaving through the air as he wrote symbols and muttered incantations for healing above Kagome's body.

"She's not injured, merely unconscious. She released a dark spell earlier, ending the ambush; however, it must have taken too much out of her and she collapsed not soon after. A rejuvenation spell should do the trick, Miroku-san." Sesshoumaru turned when he was satisfied with the new symbols replacing the old ones over his pack-mate. He turned towards the silence, knowing through their bond that Naraku- though quiet, was absolutely livid that their miko had been harmed.

Sesshoumaru didn't even think she should have been fighting because of her status; but, he wasn't going to try and keep her from protecting their men. She was a powerful mage and as a commander, he would have been a fool not to use her skills.

She would also have hurt him if he had tried. After all, this was as much her fight as it was his.

"How many did she take down with that spell?" The hebi-hanyou's hand was grasped by his intended, a soft, purring sound coming from her as she tried to calm him down. It barely worked. The dark-haired males' entire body remained tense, coiled, waiting to strike out.

"The rest of the enemy still standing- a good twenty at least." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft, soothing. "Loki was dying at her feet and that male has become her favorite guard. I wouldn't have stopped her."

"Where's Loki now?" Ayame straightened, mind turning towards what would need to be done for the returning men. Normally, Kagome and Isabella had that aspect of the household under control- the miko's training giving her more knowledge over how a healer's wards should work; but, since Kagome was sleeping off her over-exertion, it was up to Ayame to assume those duties as the other adult Lady of Sesshoumaru's household. "Were the injured men brought here with you?"

"Enkidu sent them to the healer's ward on the second floor." Sesshoumaru turned when he scented Rin's tears, eying the little girl in resignation.

He _hated_ it when Rin cried; that had always meant that she hadn't gotten over her years under Inuyasha's and Kikyou's 'care'. The girl hadn't cried for months. Crouching down, he opened his arms to her, purring and panicking all at once, hoping that the sight of a blood-stained Kagome wouldn't bring back the little girl's nightmares. "She will be fine, Rin. She is safe now."

Rin only cried harder, body shaking with the force of her sobs. He sighed once more, stroking her head. Usually it took both Kagome and himself to calm the tiny girl down when she got like this.

"She will wake in a few hours Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps Isabella can assist in giving Kagome-san a bath and getting her out of these clothes?" Miroku's voice brought him out of his musings on his wards' relationship with their miko. The monk was standing, wiping his hands off with a towel given to him by one of the servants.

The silver-haired male blinked, having realized that Ayame had gone to the second floor and that Isabella was probably assisting her. "Have Isabella assume control of the healer's ward for now. Bring Ayame here. She will bathe Kagome. It is her privilege as a member of this household. Rin will help."

Rin sniffled before fidgeting so that she was put down. She stood by him quietly, holding onto his hakama and waiting for Ayame, casting fearful glances at the now-sleeping Kagome. She seemed afraid to touch her other guardian.

Assured somewhat that Rin would be fine once Kagome woke, Sesshoumaru turned his thoughts back to the revolution, altering his Southern strategy and grimacing at the mail left in a neat pile on his desk by Mattimeo. They had only been gone half a day! How on earth was that much information assembled in so little time? He paused once on the way to his desk, leaning down and burrowing his nose in Kagome's wrist before returning to his work.

He would bathe after his miko had been taken care of. "Check on her every hour, Miroku-san and report her status to me. Send her to me if she wakes and if I am still in the Underground City." Naraku let out a half-smile at the nickname their Headquarters had been given by the people of their land.

"Naraku? Go to your contacts in the South- I have need of information on the comings and goings of the Southern Lord and his family. Preferably of his youngest son- that's the only boy he has with any brain. I will be sending him a letter in a few months time. Father should have somewhat prepared his army for invasion by then."

Grateful for the distraction, Naraku left quickly, three of his agents appearing behind him in wisps of cloud and shadow. His quiet instructions to them went ignored as Sesshoumaru sat down on the floor behind his desk, moving the pillows so that the residual scent of the battlefield didn't get on the black silk. Opening the letter from Lord Rimoki of the Northern Provinces, his most loyal subject to date, he couldn't stop the vicious growl that erupted from his chest, resonating through the now empty study.

They did not need this right now. It was a trap and a dangerously accurate one if they walked into it. There was no way he could let his men attempt it without knowingly losing over half of them.

Mattimeo would have to go, as would their shadow-youkai unit; they would have the only hope of surviving. No! No. He could not condemn an entire unit.

He closed his eyes, willing away the scent of Rin's tears, trying to hold his resolve, the strength he personified as the leader of a revolution, of _his_ lands. His men relied on him to keep them as safe as possible. He could _not_ send them into certain death despite how well trained they were. The scent of watery salt remained, taunting him with memories, large wounded eyes and nightmares comforted in the wee hours of the morning.

It had been a clear reminder of the fate that awaited any traitor assisting Kagome or himself. It was a clear trap for anyone who showed the slightest horror or sympathy, a dare of sorts to himself and Naraku, a call to their miko.

Shippou had been exhibited in a cage at Court three days ago.

Author's notes: You know, when I wrote that last line, the only thought running through my head was- oh, s***.

Review please! The more the merrier!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's work. (You know? These are really tiresome to write.)

_Action expresses priorities. – Mahatma Gandhi_ (No. He is _not_ a racist.)

IX-

Sesshoumaru was avoiding her.

Kagome twisted in her coverings, bare legs poking out of the crumpled emerald green sheets in a vain attempt to catch the breeze that blew artificially through her chambers. One convenient thing the curse of the jewel had gifted her with was a flawless body- she never had to worry about exercising or shaving. It had been such a hassle too, making sure the suds from the shaving cream didn't taint the spring, disposing properly of the razor.

The petite enchantress grimaced when she realized she was trying to distract herself from the confused emptiness of her heart, wondering belatedly why he wouldn't come to her. She had seen the turmoil in his gaze every time they had sat down at the table, silence and Kagome's chatter to Rin the only sounds in the large, decorated room. Ayame and Naraku were off on a mission overseas, attempting to obtain some resources they would need for the coming autumn rites. In the approximate three and a half years since he had been back, Toga had not done any of the rites and the land was already suffering. There were fewer crops this year and some farmers were beginning to despair of paying the taxes.

If the rites were successful through Sesshoumaru then it would give him another, legitimate claim to the throne. More people would rally to his side once they realized whose power had come to their aid.

Abruptly, she rose. A slight pause in her footsteps ensured that her white sleep robe hung properly, that her hair wasn't curling in her face. The young woman slipped past her door quickly, using both hands to keep it from making a sound when it slid closed. A few steps down the darkened hallway and she stopped, clasping her hands in front of the engraved doors of her Lord.

They opened before she could gather the wavering courage to knock, a clawed hand grasping her waist and pulling her into a hard, _naked_ chest, arms snaking around to gather her close. Trembling, tears of relief pricking the corners of her eyes, Kagome pressed herself close, rubbing her nose against his skin, fingers tracing the muscles over his shoulders. She felt him take in a deep, shuddering breath, felt the open-mouthed kiss on the shell of her ear. In return, she kissed the smooth skin in front of her, right above his sternum. "Don't do that again, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru leaned back from her, bangs falling into his eyes, his hair braided for sleep. His lean, calloused fingers tangled in the silken strands at the back of her neck, thumb tracing her jaw. She watched him, the sparrow watching the snake, her breath even and calm, waiting. The slow smile that spread across his mouth, made him _glow_, brought the tears out. She gave him her own smile when he lifted both hands and wiped away the clear trails sloping down her high cheekbones.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, this she knew.

"Come," he said softly, taking one of the hands still wrapped around him and leading her to the futon in his bedroom, past his large, beautifully-designed sitting room. She was amused to note that he had stolen one of Naraku's and Ayame's amber fur blankets for his own personal use. The fire was out and the breeze had been adjusted to be slightly cooler in accordance with his wishes.

He gestured for her to get comfortable on the bed, blowing out the candles with a complicated twirl of his wrist and a whispered spell word. Sighing contentedly, Sesshoumaru curled up around her, citrine-colored sheets laid around their waists, leg thrown over hers, one hand running over her tummy while the other cradled both of their heads beneath the down-feather pillows.

She broke the comfortable silence moments later, curious as to his reasons for the separation that had obviously been hurtful for both of them. "So?"

"I will tell you tomorrow, ma belle." He grinned into her hair when he felt her blush at the nickname, aware that she had been given lessons in the international language of politics*, just as he had as a child.

"Who said I was yours?" The faint note of irritation went unnoticed in favor of the amused embarrassment of her tone. She didn't mind belonging to him, would follow him to the end of time and beyond if he asked it of her.

He leaned up and over her, his face inches from hers, gaze falling to her curved mouth. She looked absolutely delicious with her raven hair spread across his pillow, shadows dancing in her eyes from the light of the single remaining candle. "You did."

"Did I? When was that?" Those indigo eyes twinkled at him and he knew that his own were twinkling back, his problems falling away in the company of his little miko, her warmth comfortable even in the heat of summer.

Slowly so she understood his intention, Sesshoumaru let his lips drift over hers, letting her gasp escape into the darkened air before taking advantage and sweeping his tongue over her parted lips. She shifted closer, hands rising to cradle his throat, her hips aligning with his. He muffled his groan with her mouth and broke the kiss, grinning at her dazed expression once he'd regulated his breathing, ears twitching at the pleasurable sound of her accelerated pulse. After all, she would only tease him more if she knew how much she affected him. "Just now, ma belle."

Her wide blue eyes made him chuckle, the residual frustration at having to keep himself away from her melting in the wake of feeling her smiling mouth on his. He lay back down, kissing her neck and holding her tighter. "Sleep, belle. We have much to discuss on the morrow."

Instead of arguing with him like he expected, he felt her breaths deepen, joined her in unconscious bliss, ignoring the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep properly the past two days without her scent near him.

The horror in her expression had Loki, Mattimeo and Gaston stepping closer to his desk. Growling at them, a command to remain still, he took her in his arms in a breach of protocol, purring and hoping to stem off the tears he could sense were buried deep inside. She was shaking like a leaf, unable to speak in more than a weak whisper. "He- they… I can't believe… He's been there all this time? And he's youkai. They probably did more to him than they did to Rin."

He winced at how hollow her voice sounded. "We're going to get him back, belle. It will just take some time. The Inu no Taisho has been too quiet lately- it's a trap."

She nodded against his shoulder, sensing his worry over her reaction, breathing deeply and controlling her trembling limbs out of pure strength of will. She could deal with this. After all _they_ had thrown at her, she wasn't going to let her world crumble at a little bit more cruelty. She trusted him, no matter how horrifically she knew the knowledge of her kit being in their grasp would weigh her down, she would follow his lead. "How long do we have to wait to get him back?"

He took a deep breath, glancing at Miroku when he entered the study, Isabella hot on his heels. Obviously the irritating mage had sent for them. "A month."

She shuddered, turning her face into his collar bone. "Time is irrelevant when…" she trailed off, granting him a weak smile for the vicious snarls at their inability to defend her long ago. "Who are you sending, beloved?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely at the endearment, demeanor unconsciously softening, gaze glimmering with an inner, pleased light for the woman he held. "The shadow unit, Mattimeo, Solaria," he said, naming Kagome's third mage-in-command, "and two of Naraku's agents. You may go with them if you wish."

She kept her gaze down, willing away the traumatic emotions the knowledge of her kit's existence induced in her heart. Her surprise over his acceptance of the desire to get her surrogate son back was disguised by her shock. "My presence may not be wise. I'll decide later. Keep me informed."

He let her go. "Of course, belle. Are you prepared to lead your group's training today?"

Her reply was an exasperated glance up at him. "Yes. I am not a delicate little flower you have to constantly worry about, Sesshoumaru. I have thorns and tenacity. You don't need to protect me all the time."

Cockily and momentarily ignoring their audience, he tilted her head up and gently covered her lips with his, heart rate picking up when he realized he was the only male she would ever allow to touch her, that _he_ would ever allow to touch her. He reminded her with one simple, meaningful action that it was now his duty, his honor to protect her; he was also pleased to note that her eyes were very much unfocused when they parted. A smug smirk had her turning away to the doors with a roll of her eyes. "Don't cause too much trouble, beloved."

"Belle?" He waited until she had turned back to him, both of them amused at the hardly-disguised, pleased shock on Loki's and Isabella's countenances at his actions. Isabella was practically floating with that smile on her face. "Take Rin with you. She needs to begin observing your role."

She gave him a quarter bow, hands in the sleeves of her cream kimono, the tan cranes floating down her left side matching the black cranes floating down his back. He frowned. He was going to have to commission more kimono for the two of them. A betrothed pair were supposed to match and he would have everyone, hated father and group of idiotic minions included, knowledgeable of their relationship status.

Before they could do anything more, Rin came racing in, a jubilant smile on her face with Jaken hot on her heels. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-sama! Look! Flowers!"

She held her hands up between them, a huge bouquet of lilies, jasmine and honeysuckle scenting the study instantly. Sesshoumaru almost sneezed and asked her to put them in her room when he realized the magnitude of her words. Or rather, her voice. She had spoken. _Rin_ had _spoken_.

Kagome gave him the loveliest smile he had ever seen, kneeling down and gathering their little ward in her arms. "They're beautiful, Rin-chan. Can you tell me what they are?"

Rin looked confused. "Flowers are flowers, Kagome-sama."

Kagome laughed, Shippou half-forgotten with the new development. Sesshoumaru crouched down next to the pair of them. "There are different types of flowers, Rin. Kagome-sama will tell you what they are later. For now you must go with her and learn what she teaches you."

The golden-eyed girl beamed up at him. "Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-san said that I would have to do that too." She beckoned Sesshoumaru closer. "Jaken-san took me to the gardens downstairs everyday to see the flowers growing. He cut these for me. Can I get him a present in return? He doesn't like flowers so I can't give him anything from my garden."

He smiled, sharing a glance with Kagome. They would gift the toad for his unshakable loyalty somehow. "Yes, Rin. We will speak of it later."

His two females bowed to him, Rin lower than Kagome before leaving with their retinue of guards and companions. As soon as the door had shut behind them, he sneezed twice, three times, pretending not to see the smile on Jaken's face. "You have my gratitude, Jaken."

The gami-youkai remained silent, shuffling papers about; but, Sesshoumaru could have sworn that if he could have, Jaken would have been blushing.

Naraku slumped in the hard tavern chair, eyes quickly and expertly roving over the milling, quieter crowd in the tavern. It was early yet and the drinking fest wouldn't come until the men had reached the point where they no more wished to stay in their miserable lots of life. He grinned when a small packet of letters was handed to him via slight of hand from the innkeeper. In return, he gazed pointedly at a pair of drunken soldiers banging and laughing at table across the small, smoky room. The barkeeper nodded his thanks and called for his bouncers. The soldiers were thrown out with no further adieu, having been identified as royal spies.

Naraku flashed Ayame a grin as he listened to their retinue of complaints. For her part, Ayame sashayed away, green eyes winking flirtatiously at the men eyeing her like a piece of steak. It took all of Naraku's willpower not to gut every stupid male looking at his betrothed. After all, she was only doing her job. Sighing, Naraku waited until she had turned away to put her tray down before slipping out of the bar and into the alley outside to discretely follow the not-so-drunklings back to a public arena.

The town was silent save for the sounds of their booted feet, his own soles made and spelled so that he could move undetected by creatures with sensitive hearing. He leapt onto a roof top, crouching down when one of the uniforms glanced back on the empty street.

"Looks like everyone's meeting curfew," one of them grunted. Naraku huffed silently. _Oaf._ Of course everyone was meeting curfew, their heavy-handed killing of two teenaged lovers earlier that week had terrified the entire town.

The other guffawed. "They'd better be in their homes by curfew. You know what we've been ordered to do if we catch any more citizens out after sundown."

Quick as a wink, Naraku had flicked his wrist and ended the first one's life, another flick causing a dart to embed itself in the second one's neck. A swift look up and down the street ensured that no one had yet noticed anything amiss. He jumped down, landing on the balls of his feet lightly, pinning two slips of paper to the jackets of both men. A simple transportation spell left them in the town square and a separate note in the courtyard of the richest man around for a league.

He smiled. The Inu no Taisho's espionage unit leader was going to get in trouble for this one. Big time.

People were going to get even more scared of talking after word of this had gotten out. Soldiers were everywhere and if spies had disguised themselves as soldiers, then there would be few places where free talk would be heard. Eventually, people would get tired of living like mute ghosts under the Inu no Taisho's reign and then… Sesshoumaru would be there to show them a different, lighter path.

Drawing his cloak around him as Ayame joined him, absently cleaning one of the blades she'd used on another pair of spies- the tavern girl and the barber, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before they whirled around and sped away.

They left behind four slips of deliberately ink-stained paper, one word written on each: _rat_.

Author's Notes: That last bit was kind of taken from a Tamora Pierce novel but it was AWESOME and I had to use it 'cause it fit the story. Other than that, reviews are fuel. The more reviews I get, the more I feel like I should update quicker. Cheerio, pets!

*French: International language of politics.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.__ –Maya Angelou_

X-

Wishing she could see the late afternoon summer sun, Kagome walked down the smooth wooden steps softly, her eyes following the deceptively fluid motions of their elite forces as they went through their final kata sets. Her gaze lingered on Sesshoumaru and his captains at the head of the massive, lower-level chamber, his barely-heard whispers training his troops to be attentive of his every word so that the chaos of the battlefield would not hamper their attacks. * The sound of their unified breaths was a testament to their skill both as individuals and units; breath was the key to all martial arts training, knowing when and how to breathe was the difference between master and student. As expected, Sesshoumaru's men would be masters of all others when they left the army, would bow only to the rare and select few whose skill surpassed their own.

She stopped next to Rin as the little girl kicked her feet on the small cushioned stool brought out for her, her golden kimono flaring with the movement. Kagome barely refrained from giggling as the little girl yawned. She had been forced to watch her surrogate father train his men since that morning. It was part of the child's own training as a lady and while it would seem unorthodox, anyone who knew Sesshoumaru also knew that he cared little about orthodoxy. Especially when speaking of the training of his household, even more so where his ward was concerned. She would learn _everything_ about his and Kagomes' positions in order to better prepare for her own future.

The child opened her mouth in greeting and found her words stilled by Kagome's gentle, admonishing look. Silence during kata was required of all in the chamber out of respect for the art and those practicing. Kagome held out a hand and Rin took it, sensing her guardian's troubled soul.

Their eyes roved over their men, smiling every time one of them caught them watching; Kagome unwittingly tried to commit every single one of them to memory.

There was Marshei with his customary spiky hair; he had a daughter and a grandmother in a village by the southern border, a wicked sense of humor, gentle, fatherly hands. One day, if he survived, he wanted to be a healer. She had promised to teach him.

There was Hirith with his mismatched blue eyes, left all alone after his twin sisters had been killed two years ago in a military raid, a solitary, solemn soul that never failed to heed her call. He didn't want to survive this war with no one to share a future with and whenever she pressed, he would say he wanted to be a dessert chef. She would laugh and fight back the empathy.

And there was Kukeri, her kitsune tease-mate, espionage agent extraordinaire turned unit captain for the remainder of the revolution. Burgundy-colored hair glimmering green in the light of dawn- a trait she apparently received from her dawn-nymph mother, set off her mirthful hazel eyes, the playful mask taken off for no one. Her mate's death had left her a shattered shell, had made her turn her back on the Inu no Taisho, figuratively, of course. She had been one of their most valued double agents until she'd felt the instinctual need to vacate her vacation home on the sea. Her house had been torched that night, the fumes drifting like a black cloud over the calm, dark waves. She had confided that she could still hear the screams of her servants as the Inu no Taisho's men… Kagome stopped herself from remembering the pain of the seemingly unshakable female. She had curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms that evening.

Next to her was Mimoji, her 5' 9" rabbit youkai informer of all things gossipy in the guards' quarters. His eyes didn't hold that deep shade of grief so prevalent amongst their men and women; but, he was young, he hadn't seen death yet. He was there for the glory, his ambition and his pride the driving factors of his success. She hoped to never see his chocolate eyes dim in the light of a pyre. Never. It would kill that joy he had, the joy that served as a lifeboat for so many of his comrades. Death always killed something in the living and those that had experienced latched onto anything that didn't hold that taint. Momiji had become their 'French Revolutionist', a relentless source of enthusiasm and uplifter of the downtrodden.

Kagome was drawn from her thoughts when Rin laid her head against their joined hands. She looked down at the smooth head of hair and felt her inner self harden, the laughing, crying, _dying_ eyes of her people passing through her thoughts.

She could not, _would not_, let her people die for a whim. Shippou was important but they needed more information before they decided to launch a rescue mission.

Sesshoumaru paused during a kata transition, glancing at her abrupt aura change, signaling for one of his commanders to take over momentarily. He leapt up beside them, sweat making his skin glow healthily in the golden glow of the under-ground chandeliers. His eyes asked for him, as he bent down to pick Rin up, smiling at the little girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was allowed to show affection to the child, had been questioned- politely, of course, when he had refrained from doing so in front of others. Their servants had all worried over the golden-eyed girl's health and were more than willing to let go of societal rules to see her smile again. Kagome was another story, to keep her position as respected as possible, she would have to appear as strong as Sesshoumaru and she couldn't do that in his arms.

"Can you bring Kukeri to the study when you're finished?" Her voice was subdued so that it wouldn't echo around the vaulted chamber. Moral was heavily dependent on the appearance of their leaders and she was not feeling her best over what she was about to do. Infallibility was a lie that people believed in and that she, Sesshoumaru, Nararku, Ayame and their commanders would have to represent.

He didn't answer; but, he didn't have to. She knew he would do as she requested.

"You may go with Kagome, Rin. Do not forget to finish reading the section of the Mythology scroll that Jaken has laid out for you at your table _before_ the evening meal." He set the little girl on the ground, smiling when she wrinkled her nose at the feel of his sweat on her clothes and wondered if her nose had gotten stronger because of Inuyasha's wish, her hearing certainly had. He brushed his knuckles against his miko's hand discretely, stepping back so they could leave.

Kagome and Rin bowed to him, pivoting in a swirl of fabric and walking back up the stairs leading to their balcony over the training grounds, Rin marveling at the transitioning colors of the flames in the wall sconces. She whispered the rainbow colors to herself as they walked, bringing an unconscious smile to Loki's face as he trailed after his charges.

He came in, hakama clinging to his body provocatively and collapsed onto the sea of ivory and ebony seat cushions around her desk. She gave him a half-smile and returned to perusing the inventory of magical gemstones held by Toga and Izayoi, knowing he was immensely pleased with Rin's curious habit of wanting to switch cushions every few minutes- the child saved him the trouble of having to move his impromptu bedding himself.

The minutes drifted by in silence, punctuated by Rin's soft breaths over the scroll she was supposed to be reading. If they didn't move her soon, she was going to have a red mark on her cheek from the table.

"Kagome?" He rolled her name sensuously over his tongue, the undertone of an order making her answer when she really, really didn't want to, knowing he was going to be pleased and displeased with her. He watched the fan of her lashes as she looked at her lap, amazed once again at how beautifully she had matured from the annoying young thing he'd first seen by his brother's side. They had come so far, he mused.

"I don't want us to go after Shippou yet." She kept her voice soft, trying not to wake up their sleeping girl, breaking him from his reminiscence.

He sat up slowly, for once not taking pride in that fact that Kagome watched the move distractedly.

She lowered her gaze again, unable to look at him, see his disappointment, his _confusion_. "We need more information, Sesshoumaru. Not only on the defenses they have around Shippou- we have everything on the palace and the royal family; but, on whether or not Shippou is the same kit who traveled with me in the past." She took a deep breath, the face of the demon huntress dancing around her inner eye next to the memories of Kikyou and Inuyasha. "He may have been changed by the wish. I would have never have dreamed it but Sango is a loyal follower of Inuyasha, despite everything she saw them do to me. Inuyasha himself would have never done that to me before the wish- he didn't have the power or the backing of his father and mother. If," she paused again, looking him in the eye, "Shippou is true, then we save him. If he is not, then they will be treating him well and he will be safe."

He sighed. "Rin was not changed, Kagome. Perhaps it was because she was a child and if that is the case then your kitsune will not be changed. Delaying the mission will cause Shippou to take even longer to heal. Are you sure that is a risk you want to take?"

Her head bowed, tendrils escaping from the pin she had used to keep it back, pain literally eating her heart at the thought of subjecting her innocent, playful companion- her little Shippou, to everything she had gone through. She could just imagine the torture they would inflict on him, his merry green eyes as hollow as hers had been once, could feel his lack of response to the once-heavy chains, the abrasion of fine silks over open wounds. Inuyasha had always hated Shippou too.

Lifting her head, eyes still closed, she forced herself to remember her men, the ones that relied on her to make the difficult decisions for them. She sent Shippou her apologies. She was sorry. _So, so sorry._

Sesshoumaru's arms came around her as she felt the tears finally come out. "I can not let them die, Sesshoumaru. Not on my desire. Not when they all want the same thing but can't have it. How many loved ones have they lost and will never see again? How many of them will we never see again if I let them go after Shippou knowing it's a trap?"

He purred for her, cheek on the smooth strands of hair, understanding and compassion the only thing he could offer her; her pain was his. As her betrothed, he wanted to force her to continue with the mission. As the leader of the revolution, he had to let her make the decision, agreed with the reasons for the delay. He just needed to make sure that she was set in her decision otherwise the regret would eat at her. "Kukeri will be sent to find him and report on his position."

He felt her nod against his collar bone, quiet sobs subsiding into the torch lit near-silence of the study. "What are we going to do for Jaken?"

"I'm going to set him free. He serves me now because he has to. I will allow him to return home, rove, whatever he wishes. His loyalty to Rin will ensure that no treasonous words will ever pass his lips."

Kagome shifted, moving into his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Will he want that, Sesshoumaru? From what I have seen, he thoroughly enjoys serving you as well as Rin. Set him free, yes; but, let him retain his place in your household. It will hurt him otherwise. Not to mention he is safer here than he is on his own. Inuyasha and Kikyou both know him to be your retainer and advisor."

Suddenly they both sat up straighter, a foreign, difficult-to-believe feeling washing through them, their bond. Rin woke up, gasping, whimpering. She ran over to Kagome and buried her face in her adoptive parents' laps.

Sesshoumaru growled, eyes bleeding red, hands tightening around his pack.

He could feel his father, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Kikyou, Naraku, _Shippou_. He could feel _everything_, every soft breath taken by the beings roaming the Underground city, the tread of feet on the earth, the earth itself as it moved on its slow rotational axis around the sun. He could feel the moon and the rain clouds gathering over the dancing, windy, sapphire seas miles from the borders of his lands; he could feel Kagome's heartbeat as if he held it in his own pulse, the shining, wise, gorgeous playfulness of her soul twining with his own shaded, dangerous, compassionate one, their harmony almost made him lose himself.

A deep breath brought him the scent of a village by the Southern border, the apples of their summer harvesting sweetening the air of the study, the gentle breeze doing little to cool his suddenly sun-warmed skin; the exhale brought him visions of dappled forest paths as red-clothed men- his father's soldiers, tramped with heavy, sandaled feet over roots and small plants. A note of irritation wormed its way through the vastness that had become his being, quickly becoming sadistic pleasure as the forest rearranged the paths to direct the men towards a field of poison ivy and catnip.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at his father and knew without a doubt that the furious male could not see him, that he was inconceivable, invisible, a _threat_. Runes and symbols carved into the marble entryway of _his_ palace disappeared as soon as his phantom foot stepped next to his father. The sensation of a sword slicing him in half meant absolutely nothing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his sire, no longer invisible but not quite a physical being, an apparition.

Beside him, Kagome gazed at the foyer in awe, frowning at the large inaugural statues of the current Lord and Lady of the West. The ostentatious nature of such symbols disgusted her. She turned to him and smiled, taking the hand he held out to her; together they faced the stunned onlookers of the abstruse ritual his father had been attempting.

Naraku and Ayame could be felt at his left shoulder, Rin standing behind Kagome with Jaken and Miroku. Jaken gave the Inu no Taisho a bow, mockery in every line of his tiny body and was rewarded with low growls and an arrow to his heart. The toad stood up and smiled, a non-physical, dust-mote filled image; arrows could not hurt him. Naraku and Ayame blew Izayoi and Kikyou kisses, no doubt flaunting the matching bracelets they had stolen from the royal jewelry boxes, the ones whose absence had led to an explosive, embarrassing fight between the Western Ladies. Rin and Miroku made faces at Sango, Rin even going so far as to kiss Miroku on the cheek and waggle her fingers at Sango.

Allowing their household the little displays of untouchability, Sesshoumaru and Kagome raised a hand to the guards attempting to spear them through on the Inu no Taisho's orders. It would do them no good and much to the rage of the ruling family, the guards stopped.

Both of them turned to Inuyasha, the absolute malice in Kagome's eyes making the once-hanyou take a step back. Sesshoumaru's curled lip, the baring of a single fang made him flinch, the barest twitch of his shoulders; but, it was enough to make their household fade away, the echoes of their laughter ringing in the now-silent palace entryway. Wrapping an arm around his little miko's waist, Sesshoumaru turned his face down to her, blatantly- insultingly, dismissing Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head at her one-time protector, the memories of their travels weighing her shoulders with sadness. Then, she too dismissed him, unknowingly cutting deeply into the white-haired boy's heart.

Their foreheads touched, whimsical, pleased smiles curving both of their mouths, slipping from the vision of the onlookers, the treasonous and not-so treasonous nobles, lackeys and servants.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself and Sesshoumaru back in the study, wrapped in his arms. She was shaking from the experience. "What happened? I have _never_ felt so small and complete and tied to the world in my life!"

In reply, he hummed into her neck and sank back to the floor pillows, momentarily ignoring their household. "My father was trying to tie himself to the land, a technique that gave him great power in his first life. Fortunately, the land has the right to choose who it ties itself to and with me as another blood alternative, I have been gifted with the power of the West. As," he looked down at the woman in his arms, brushing back the dark strands falling into her eyes, "have you."

Naraku whooped, picked Ayame up and spun her around the room. The realization that their victory was just beginning did little to dampen anyone's spirits. In this first battle of power, Toga had lost. _Miserably_.

Rin, grabbed Jaken and Miroku, danced around the room with them in a circle, all three dragging the shocked and confused guards into their merriment. Isabella and Loki ran into the room, magic blazing, spear at the ready, stopping dead at the sight that greeted them.

But none of that mattered to the couple on the floor. As their mouths met in a slanting of joyful lips, as their hair drifted around them like yin and yang and their hands brought the other warm, silk-clad body closer, they finally let go of their desperation and honor. Up until now, their fight, their _drive _had not been true. They would fight now, not just because they had to save their people and the Western Lands, they would fight _living_. They would no longer fight dying, with futility and sorrow, with that insipid wish avalanching over their heads, altering their existences like the chess pieces of a forgetful master, _blaming fate for their misfortunes_.

Inuyasha didn't matter anymore. None of that family mattered.

And Shippou? He would be found and brought into their fold even if they had to re-educate him on everything. Defeat was implausible.

The curse of the Shikon was broken. The land had chosen and in doing so, had forced Fate to alter the web she had weaved.

*Kata: Karate forms in which each movement is a block, attack, punch, kick, etc. They are the training forms that teach an individual how to think like a martial artist.

Author's Note(s): Sorry it took me so long guys! Life is so busy right now that I can't even think straight let alone write stuff. Um… I'm afraid this one's a little bit sloppy in terms of.. stuff? I really hope its not; but, instead of waiting to proof-read (since it would take me another week or so), I've decided to just post it. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

_Adopt the pace of nature; her secret is patience._ –Ralph Waldo Emerson

Disclaimer: Credit to Rumiko Takahashi

XI-

Kagome grinned when Kukeri's codes came back to her, the woven silk subtly dotted with white ink, Braille-like messages visible only when the cloth was held up in the sunlight. They had worked on the patterns a month ago before Kukeri had left to infiltrate the palace and discover Shippou's loyalties.

The petite miko studiously ignored Naraku and Miroku as they twiddled around with a smaller version of one of the catapults Miroku had designed; she giggled when Miroku shouted in alarm and the sound of the two crashing through the underbrush went south- right before an explosion rocked the forest.

A small raccoon family gathered around her feet, chattering their anger at her two companions for destroying the small burrow they had lived in moments afterwards, having sensed her during their hasty flight. She smiled, hushing them, and cuddled with one of the babies while the other one ran up a tree, white silk tangled around its head.

Opening her meta-physical self, something that made the world around her glow just a little bit brighter, made her a little more translucent and a little less _Kagome_, the young woman called on the earth that had been disturbed and asked it- very nicely, to right the raccoon family's home. She had discovered that the land to which she was now tied would do almost anything for her, so long as she didn't make _demands_; unsurprisingly, Toga's last reign had left a lasting impression on the Western territories.

The land _despised_ the silver-haired Dog General.

Not only had it out-right rejected the Inu no Taisho's request to re-harness the West's power; but, the land- and through the land, the people, had actively sought out Sesshoumaru and bound themselves to him. Sesshoumaru had, for all intents and purposes, been legitimately crowned by the land and the people who lived on it. Unfortunately, Toga was doing everything he was capable of in hopes of find and killing Sesshoumaru so the power of the land would be free for the taking once more; the Inu no Taisho would not allow anyone to win against him in anything.

They were still going to have to fight for it; but, this time their collective raw power would be enough to match the near-invincible Inu no Taisho and his generals. Before, they had known the revolutionary war would have ended in too much bloodshed for their people even if they had won because Toga was _that_ powerful; now, losses would be minimized. The playing field had been evened out for them.

Kagome whirled around as the wind shifted, waving goodbye to the raccoon family as they scampered quietly away, chittering their thanks. Miroku and Naraku appeared behind her, chuckling like fools at being able to drift through the winds like their elemental youkai guards where before they had not been able to. They saw her roll her eyes and guffawed louder.

Kagome frowned. She did _not_ look like Sesshoumaru when she did that. She wasn't that serious!

Of all those tied to the land in Sesshoumaru's household, the males were the ones that had truly been exploring their powers. She and Ayame had been swamped with a recent surge of injured, burned and pillaged villages to send secret aid to because of the Inu no Taisho's temper tantrum at having lost the first meta-physical battle to his son. Their people were paying for Sesshoumaru's recent gain. Fortunately for the revolutionaries, the Inu no Taisho was discovering that the last century under Sesshoumaru's rule had allowed their people to think for themselves.

Fear was no longer keeping mouths shut.

"So?" Naraku drew her out of her thoughts as the three of them floated back on a raft of leaves along the wide stream.

Kagome shrugged. "She found him. He's been kept safe and happy; though brainwashed."

Miroku's eyebrows were drawn together in concentration; it was easier to use their gifted powers individually as opposed to collectively. The only one with any experience in handling the vastness of their bond was Sesshoumaru; but, he and his generals were working on a project beneath the seas and his training sessions with his pack were few and far between. Despite the effort it took him, her erstwhile monk friend spoke up, "Has he changed at all?"

Noting the steeled hesitance in his voice, no doubt due to the memories of Sango, Kagome kept her voice gentle. "Kukeri tells me that though he still believes in Inuyasha, the way they manipulate him is through his love for me. He thinks he can not see me since I am a human and too fragile for his demonic growth." She smiled. "Apparently, they had to convince him of the fragile part, even went so far as to say I don't have any control over my miko powers and could hurt him."

Naraku put his arm around her, drawing her close and purring subtly upon sensing the agitation and rising fury in their little Lady. "Calm down, pretty Lady," purposely using the nickname one of Sesshoumaru's generals had given her upon their first meeting, "it will not be difficult to convince the little kitsune of Inuyasha's treachery if that is the only way they have kept him under control thus far. He must love you very much to be kept in such a cage- however gilded, this long for fear of hurting you."

"Leave General Taki alone! He was just being nice to me because he saw I was having a bad day." She listened to his words- the ones meant to comfort her, and chose to let the subject of Shippou drop for the time being. It would only get her riled up and lately when that happened, the land reacted. It would seem that her relationship with Sesshoumaru aligned her more closely with the land. The only other one of their pack to whom the land would accommodate without conscious thought was their leader.

A volcano had almost formed somewhere by the southern border when Sesshoumaru had discovered a spy amongst his second tier captains. Needless to say, the man had died an exceedingly painful death in slow boiling, steaming lava before Sesshoumaru had requested the land to desist in its punishment.

"Kagome?" Naraku's voice held an edge to it that had her stiffening, senses opening and enveloping the countryside. "I'll meet you and Miroku back at the City. Be careful. One of my more worthy agents is close by."

Kagome frowned. His top agents were not supposed to contact him directly. Ever. Not even in emergencies. It was too dangerous for them. "Go and come back safely."

For a moment, they stood back in time, in their Seaside Hideaway, their friendship just beginning to develop, a moment when she had said those same words. He grinned as he had then. "Always."

"Cocky bastard." Her laughter was quiet, in lieu of their situation. It wouldn't do to have their shadow know _exactly_ where they were, just in case their shadow had a shadow.

He squeezed her hand and vanished into the air once more. Kagome wove the raft tighter to aid Miroku as her friend chanted a spell to give them speed. Another intricate twirl of her hands had their presence was cloaked. Concentrating on the sisterly emotions Naraku evoked in her, Kagome was able to pinpoint the exact location of his reformation. Her dark-haired pack-mate's agitation became full-blown rage as he listened to his agent, Tameo's, story.

Of the three that had been sent to the Eastern border to keep an eye on Kouga and his pack, Tameo had been the only to escape alive and that too, only because the Inu no Taisho had let him go as a messenger. Apparently the Inu no Taisho had gifted Kouga with the knowledge of the three treasonous spies in his household and in thanks, Kouga had offered the Inu no Taisho his loyalty. From what Tameo had seen before he had been forced to run was that it was very likely that Kouga had joined forces with the Inu no Taisho.

Kagome's shoulders tensed in fury, the clouds before growing dark with rain, wind whispering ever louder through the trees, ready to strike Kouga down for his betrayal. He had _promised_ Sesshoumaru that he would remain neutral in the coming war.

Hands on her face brought her attention to Miroku, her gaze falling to the mouth that appeared to be talking to her. Slowly, slowly, her anger died, the wind and clouds fading to normal levels as Miroku's message got through the roaring in her ears. "It's going to be okay. We will get through this." Over and over, he repeated it until she sagged onto the still-moving raft.

She would rip Kouga a new one when she saw him next if Tameo had seen true. She knew as well as anyone else that alliances could be formed and broken within days for the sake of convenience in the political world. Kouga may have just said that to ensure his pack's survival for the duration of the Inu no Taisho's stay in his lands. Naraku would investigate matters before going to exact revenge on Ayame's one time betrothed.

Kagome would have to caution the shape-shifter. He'd been itching for a reason to go after Kouga ever since he had fallen in love with Ayame.

Sighing, she shifted away from Miroku and formulated her request in her mind's eye, envisioning what needed to be done. Ignoring Miroku's awed gasp, Kagome navigated their leaf-craft onto the wind stream that appeared before them, the half-visible ripples and waves beautiful in the dappled forest light. Far more quickly, she brought them to Naraku and Tameo.

Tameo was assisted onto the raft silently, Kagome concentrating on her spell, Miroku looking over the agent's wounds and Naraku plotting around Sesshoumaru's and the Inu no Taisho's plotting. The Kouga situation was quite obviously another trap for Kagome and would be watched quite closely by the Inu no Taisho's newly-instated Spymaster.

Kagome found it in herself to feel somewhat sorry for the horrible panther youkai that had been selected for the job. Naraku's smirk did not bode well for the male.

Tameo continued with his report when Miroku had finished healing him. "Naraku-sama, the Inu no Taisho is hosting a ball in honor of his son's triumph of the Shikon no Tama. It is rumored that he does so to rally the support of his nobles, so that they do not forget how strong his house is. A new regiment of five elite triads has been formed- two of which I personally new approximately three centuries ago. They are of my profession, monetarily loyal. Lady Kikyou recently took one of the triad teams to an eastern village and told them to wreak havoc. Reports to the Inu no Taisho state that there is nothing left but a pile of 'smoldering ruins'. Lady Izayoi has recently decided to add to her entourage of handmaidens, many nobles are leaving for their summer vacations at home, many of said nobles have young, unmarried girls."

Tameo chuckled at Kagome's half-smile, gasping as the world suddenly shifted around them and a tunnel was formed in the roots of water tree, the two streams swirled and collided, a gateway opening in the roots of their hideaway, the blending of elements found in both places and thus allowing for the magical connection to be made. Pushing through the hole she had made, Kagome made sure that Tameo's two shadows were not able to follow before closing the gate.

Isabella was waiting for Kagome when the four of them arrived in the City foyer, the original barren hall now lavishly decorated with huge tapestries and wall scrolls, the floors laid with polished cream marble and a massive circular carpet elegantly designed with depictions of the elements and the royal symbols. Kagome watched as Isabella puffed up with pride at the awe on Tameo's face; her handmaiden had personally undertaken the project of decorating the City- with the approval of herself and Rin, of course. "Lord Sesshoumaru asks for you to join him in your wing as soon as you are able, Lady Kagome. Lady Rin is in the study with Jaken-san. Lady Ayame is out doing reconnaissance work with Gaston-san. Ahani and her seamstresses are preparing the soldiers' uniforms as you requested. Loki-san has joined his unit for training in the West Dojo; their uniforms have not been completed yet. Tomaki-san is attempting to get some grain stores to the recently-attacked Ohaii village in the central plains; he managed to get food supplies to the Nintai village of the mountains."

When Isabella paused to take a breath, Kagome stepped in, waving Naraku and Miroku away with a smile, still unused to the new display of respect for her status by her own pack. In public anyway, behind closed doors she was not Lord Sesshoumaru's betrothed and future Lady of the West. "Thank you, Isabella. Give me a full report in two hours time. Please escort Tameo to Mattimeo's office, he will need to be given training with our elite forces for the time being. Sesshoumaru and I will be attending a ball tonight- don't tell anyone else or we'll never get out the door. I would like matching kimono to be set out for Sesshoumaru and myself; the new, black design please. It is time we make a statement to the current Lord and Lady."

Isabella grinned, a glint in her eye. "As you wish, my Lady."

Turning, Kagome disappeared from the foyer in a swirl of fabric, appearing at the boundary of their personal wing. She walked quietly through the hallways of carved wooden screens wrapped in shoji so that the candle lights made them look like paper scenes in a movie.

The petite enchantress barely had time to close the doors before she found herself being carried to her love's bedroom, his lips slanting over hers frantically. Kagome hummed in the back of her throat as her tongue tangoed with his, letting him rest between her thighs as he sat on the bed with her in his lap. His shoulders tightened under her gentle hands, steel cables that were ready to break. She pulled back, nuzzling his neck, stilling him, stilling the stressed animal that held her so carefully. She stayed complacent in his arms as he shuddered, burying his nose in her hair, behind her ear.

Kagome's anxiety grew as he continued to tremble, the wall sconces glimmering like blue-bells on a clear summer day. "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong, beloved?" What could possibly have upset him so much that he was having a mental breakdown?

"He desecrated my mother's grave."

Her silver-haired taiyoukai's smile always did funny things to her heart, made it thump and jump and play hopscotch in her rib cage. The only negative side effect for her affliction was his smugness. He _knew_ what he did to her and reveled in it. He had kissed her senseless when she had managed to calm him down, convince him that hunting down his father while the man's generals still held the reins to the army was a bad idea.

She smiled back, leaning closer into him while they drifted through the clear river waters, pleased when she felt a similar reaction in him.

They were both astonished that the water was still clean given the Inu no Taisho's penchant for not-caring about the natural world; for him progress was not about balance, it was about nothing more than greatness. Nature was weak to the Inu no Taisho.

Kagome took a moment to glance over Sesshoumaru, his matching kimono ready to display their announcement to the Court once they'd accomplished their little side project. The true symbol of the West- the crescent and swirl, was displayed in stark silver on his left shoulder, on her right. Their obi was of matching embroidered brocade, the perfect foil for the silken black fabrics of their kimono. At her ears hung sapphire droplets set in silver, at her throat was a linked choker, also set with small blue gems. He wore a matching drop in his right ear, his silver ring made with the same design as her jewelry. They were dressed like the traditionally betrothed couples of the Western Court.

They both mused on the royal family's reaction to their appearance as they held hands and drifted through the walls, shifting physical forms to accommodate their desire for secrecy. Kagome giggled when their translucent forms were caught, servants and nobles alike stopping in their tracks.

She focused as they stepped through the last bit of stone, her eyes seeking the little ball of red fluff that had sat on her shoulder for so long. "Shippou-chan?"

"Kagome?" His wide green eyes- the exact shade of the deep forest pools that she remembered, began to brim with tears. "Kagome?" He reached out gently to touch her, a small flare of magic making her start.

Then, he was leaping into her arms, babbling incoherently about how he had been forced to stay in the room, how Inuyasha had lied to him and he hadn't known what to do, how he was afraid he would hurt her even if he was just a cub. She quieted him after a few moments, joyous in the knowledge that he wasn't like Sango and hadn't been corrupted by the wish.

"Shippou, will you come with me? Will you be true to me?" She watched him as she phrased her questions, knowing that her little fox would instantly pick up on the seriousness of the situation.

"Of course. I always was. I just didn't know how to get out of here." If she hadn't been watching, Kagome would never have seen the flinch and despaired, realizing that Shippou hadn't escaped from the torture. Not at all. It had been worse because he'd buried it, had gotten too used to it. His healing would take far longer than Rins'.

Kagome cuddled him closer and stepped into the circle of Sesshoumaru's arms, her glance telling. He ruffled Shippou's hair, uncharacteristically smiling at the astonished boy to help put him at ease. He laid his cheek on her head for comfort as he shifted the three of them to the grand ballroom, right in front of the dais. He and Kagome smiled down at the awed Shippou before looking at the Inu no Taisho. To all present, they looked like a beautiful, charmed, powerful family.

Having portrayed the image they wanted to portray, they waited until Inuyasha's eyes had settled on their kimono, until Izayoi had opened her mouth to screech and Kikyou had reached for her bow.

Eyes narrowed in fury when Shippou unconsciously whimpered, Kagome gathered her power and spoke two words that ended in a clap of thunder. Glasses and chandeliers shook, jewels tinkled and Inuyasha and Kikyou were thrown to the ceiling and glued there. Hard. Kagome's glare was her only explanation, her grim smile when she sensed Kikyou struggling to breathe. She had made sure to crack a few ribs in both of them.

Then, they disappeared back to their forest, knowing no one could track or follow them. Sesshoumaru's scent saturated the entirety of the Western lands. He was the land and no one- not even his father, could track the land itself. That was how they had gotten inside the palace compound without being detected, how they had escaped the City earlier that night from beneath the watchful eyes of their own guards.

Curiously, the only one who hadn't moved was the Inu no Taisho. Instead, he had acknowledged their threat, their change in status and relationship, their ability to retake the fox kit silently. Calculatingly.

The look in the Inu no Taisho's eyes had scared Kagome. It had scared Sesshoumaru.

For a moment, they had both forgotten that the Inu no Taisho was more than just brute strength.

Author's Notes: Wow… that was a long, long time coming. Sorry. I've just been dying with the work load. Um… Shippou's rescue was not as exciting as I had originally planned- but his story gets better. I promise. Other than that, thanks for all the reviews everyone! They're what keep me going!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_What we do now echoes through eternity. –Gladiator_

XII-

Kagome turned as Shippou came into the room, bouncing cheerfully next to Rin and smelling like lilies. She smiled at them, knowing they had been goofing off in the gardens when they should have been at their lessons and decided that- since Sesshoumaru wasn't home and they were missing him, she would pretend not to notice. The two trouble-makers needed a break.

"Children," the soft, stern tone of her voice warned them to still their hyperactivity immediately. They both primly folded their hands and stood quietly against the wall, discretely trying to smooth the wrinkles of their fine kimono. As members of Sesshoumaru's household, they were expected to behave appropriately and while they were allowed to frolic on occasion, too much exuberance was against the rules.

She sighed. Sesshoumaru had just ordered the new fabric and there were already grass stains to be scrubbed out at their knees and elbows. At the rate those two were going through their clothes, she wondered if she shouldn't just place protection spells over the cloth before they were dressed. Granted, Sesshoumaru could afford it; but, she hated wasting things- least of all finely-made things.

"We are through here, my Lady. If it pleases you, you may attend to other duties," the carpenter she had been working with- Yoshi, winked at the children with a smile and a low bow. "All that is left is moving a few more of the arches for the new hallway. We will begin work on the rooms tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, not lowering her eyes from his. It had taken her some time to understand that lowering the eyes was something nobility did not do unless to their ruler. "Thank you, gentlemen. Your hard work is much appreciated. I am sure the cooks will bake you something special in thanks."

The working men whooped at the thought of food, making all three of the royal household chuckle as they turned away. Rin and Shippou walked four steps behind her, poking at each other sporadically, giggling and whispering. Kagome glanced back and then upwards at the ceiling, a beautiful smile lighting up her eyes when her metaphysical sense began tingling.

"Come, children." She made sure they couldn't see her happiness from the back, though with their perceptiveness, she wasn't sure she was successful. As subtly as possible, she twitched the folds of her pearl-colored kimono into place, her fingers smoothing the intricately-woven obi and adjusting the hand-painted sleeves. A few spells made sure none of them smelled like the construction site and that the children were presentable.

"Why are we going to the private study, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

In reply, Kagome pushed open the doors and walked in, gesturing for Loki to return to his quarters. He wouldn't be needed for the rest of the day. The children raced in past her. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome laughed at his bleary half-smile, his hands almost falling on their heads due to his exhaustion. The project beneath the seas must have been going well if he had returned ahead of schedule. "Hello, Rin, Shippou. Have you behaved for Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." They chorused, eyes wide with adoration. In the few weeks since Shippou had returned, his respect for his surrogate mother and her new betrothed had increased tenfold. He idolized Sesshoumaru as he had once idolized Miroku, taking the inuyoukai's kindness to heart.

Despite the young kitsune's apparent improvement, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome worried over his mental health. Shippou hadn't opened up to either of them yet, hadn't let out any of his pain in the form of nightmares or tears. He was still bottling it up and Kagome was waiting on pins for the dam to break.

"Sesshoumaru, it is good to see you again." Ayame came in, carrying a few scrolls in her hands and setting them on Kagome's desk. The wolf demoness touched her nose to Sesshoumaru's shoulder in the canine gesture of respect before grinning at his expression. "I don't think I've ever seen you so tired. Come on, kiddies. Let's go see what the cooks have made for dinner, alright?"

Rin turned wide eyes to Kagome, silently begging and a second later, Shippou mimicked the girl he had adopted as his sister. Kagome nodded and then laughed with Ayame as the children leapt on Sesshoumaru's legs, hugging him tightly and almost making him lose his balance. Of course, being Sesshoumaru he would never allow himself to be ungainly enough to fall over, therefore all he did was wobble a little bit. "I am glad to see you both as well. You wouldn't believe how boring some people can be."

Shippou and Rin giggled at the thought that their surrogate father didn't care for his war council either. "You're not supposed to say things like that, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He made a small noise in the back of the throat in agreement. "I see. Go with Ayame to dinner. We will join you in a few moments."

Rin made a face, knowing he and Kagome were about to get 'mushy'. "Come on, Shippou-chan."

Kagome's smile grew with each step she took closer to him until she was in his arms and the door was closing softly behind their family. Without preamble, his mouth fell on hers. His fingers ran through her hair, massaging the back of her neck as she returned the favor. He purred when she found a particularly hard knot and gently began working it out. "Something is brewing in the South. Naraku and Miroku report that my father has gained allies on the mainland and seeks to use their navy fleets to distract my army from his. I need you to send a few mages to the Southern Border incognito. I leave the planning up to you. They should be ready in case they are needed to aid the villages on that large peninsula."

She hummed in response, tucking her head beneath his chin and ignoring the appreciative look in his eyes for the time being. After a moment of silence, she broke away and took the arm he held out to her, gaze falling to his matching kimono. There was a rust colored stain on his calf.

His father had managed to find him on his return journey.

"What did the Inu no Taisho have to say?"

He shook his head, wondering at how she never managed to miss anything. "He told me to consider the _visit_ a warning."

They both remained quiet as they left the study and came into view of the guards, Sesshoumaru's stance and shoulders straightening imperceptibly, eyes blank and observant. Kagome smiled at the men.

_Three weeks later…_

Miroku yelled at his abrupt, _cold_ awakening, pushing his sodden hair out of his eyes roughly and glaring at the unabashed perpetrator. "What was that for?"

"It is time for breakfast. I wouldn't want you to miss it," Naraku cooed, the light in his eyes viciously delighted.

Miroku grinned, breathing a small spell that got rid of the water and warmed him, shoving on his boots and straightening his new black robes so that the golden symbol on the back was clearly visible. "Thank you. I would have been _devastated_ to have slept through the morning meal."

Naraku shook his head, tying his hair half back with the tie Kagome had woven for him months ago- when they all weren't running around setting up their revolution. His eyes widened. He had been with Sesshoumaru and Kagome for almost two years. _Two _years?

Somehow, he felt like the time didn't match up with the pace they had been moving. He couldn't imagine life without them anymore.

"Naraku-san, shall we?" Miroku stood impatiently at the entrance to their small room, his staff tinkling quietly in the candle light. Behind him, Naraku could see the guards standing at attention, waiting for his presence.

_Something was wrong_. Things had been moving too quickly. Much too quickly. The Inu no Taisho was never this hasty and the strike they were about to stall had not only taken extensive planning, it was also almost all they could do to come out of the battle without crushing losses. That they were in such a good position after only two years was commendable but still too weak- at least when faced with the Inu no Taisho. Shadows passed over Naraku's eyes as he thought.

"Tell the men to stand down. _Breakfast_ is going to be late." His voice was oddly detached as he said it, his mind refusing to acknowledge the innocent deaths about to happen in the villages he was supposed to be protecting. He felt Ayame pause through their bond at his discomfort before she continued assisting Kagome.

"What?" Miroku was aghast, eyes wide, staff jingling. The men shifted behind him.

Naraku took off his sword, sitting down on his bed, gaze flitting over the pinned map on the ceiling. "Tell the man to stand down. We can not reveal ourselves yet."

Miroku stilled, shock turning into thought. He too turned his eyes to the map, trying to figure out the reason for the sudden change. There was silence, slowly punctuated by the growing sound of Gaston's quick footsteps. "You're right. Shall I contact Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-san?"

Naraku shook his head. They would hear the news from his own mouth. And his reasoning. They, at least, would understand that his instincts were warning him, that he couldn't let his men ward off this wave of foreign attackers. He sat up and strode out the door behind Miroku as Gaston came up, looking annoyed. "Gaston, contact the mages in the South. Tell them to get out. All of them. Tell the mages here to stand down with the soldiers. Further orders will be given through General Takeo. Is Myouga in custody?"

"What?" The man's yell echoed through the hallway, his mouth closing when Naraku's cold glare fell on him. "Right away, Shadow Hand."

Naraku growled, his fangs glinting and the impertinent mage turned away, back straight. No one but his little sister was allowed to say that to his face. The kumo-hanyou swore that he would make the man fear him… somehow, despite the fact that Kagome valued the idiot.

He crooked two of his fingers at the guards, waiting until the rest had disappeared swiftly around the corner. "You two will ensure that Myouga is given a view of what I am about to go see. You," he said, pointing to a trident-carrying male water nymph, "will send Azure the healer to me first. I will be in the balcony."

The male bowed and walked away quickly. Leaving his partner, one of Naraku's secret agents behind. "I want you to get assigned to one of the special attack units for the Coastal Guard. Keep your ears open. Not your eyes. Report to the Butterfly. Go."

Naraku stiffened as a flare of magic crept up his spine, a small sparkle of light catching the corner of his eye. Miroku spoke to him through the will-o-wisp. "The mirror is ready for your report to Sesshoumaru-sama. I've set it up in the balcony so you and General Takeo can keep watch."

"Good. I will send for Takeo when I have finished speaking with Sesshoumaru and Kagome."

"Understood." The will-o-wisp winked out of existence, forcing Naraku to conjure his own small ball of blue-bell flames to illuminate his way down the make-shift UnderWater City. Construction was still under way, soldiers serving as civilian workers as well as guards. The only things completely finished were the kitchens and training centers. Everything else was still being made. After all, they hadn't been planning on having to stay here for very long; but, considering the change of plans, he would have to bring over some of the carpenters at work on the UnderGround City so that nothing caved in because of their haphazard architectural attempts.

Naraku closed the door behind him with a wave of his hand, sensing that no one else remained on the circular floor of the balcony. The balcony was a dark bubble of compressed ice, water and air enshrouding the main offices of their marine units. Occasionally, whales, sharks and other deep-sea fish could be seen swimming by, spells gently forcing them to swim around and not through the window-like protections of the huge, central room. Large bowls of gray flame illuminated the room, hidden from outside view by Azure's and Gaston's ingenious cloaking spells. In the center of the circle, surrounded by large curved desks and floor cushions, lay a large, shallow bowl filled with the water of the purest deep-sea springs. They had found that no other magical water worked for communication this far from the surface. Steam from the magical bowl heated the room and for a moment it seemed ominous.

Sesshoumaru was going to be displeased with him. No, the dark-haired hanyou frowned. Sesshoumaru was going to be enraged with him and he, for one, had no desire to see the disappointment in his alpha's eyes.

"Naraku, get to where we can see you and explain yourself." Kagome's voice filled the room and made him stiffen. He hated it when Kagome was upset with him. He felt like a kicked puppy.

Reluctantly, he kneeled over the bowl. "Something's wrong."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "A more concrete explanation is expected."

Overhead, he felt the shadow of a ship pass and cringed. The foreign fleets were going to be visible to the coast soon. "I can't put it into words. Something is wrong. This is completely uncharacteristic of the Inu no Taisho. He has something else up his sleeve and if we attack from here now, we'll have given up both of our locations. We're still connected to you. I just sensed that Gaston hasn't managed to break the connective barriers yet."

"Yes, but that wasn't going to be a problem because we were going to destroy the UnderWater City the second you guys had attacked." The guards behind Kagome's shoulders shifted at her irritation. It wasn't everyday that she was this displeased. She waved someone out of view away before turning her blue eyes back to Naraku.

"I can't explain it, Kagome. I just know that revealing this unit right now is a bad idea." Naraku shifted his gaze to Sesshoumaru and watched as the thoughts flickered behind the golden eyes.

Then, his alpha smiled. "_You_ and _Miroku_ have my permission to attack when necessary. You will not leave those people undefended. _And_ I expect your names to be in the reports."

Naraku froze. What? He wanted Miroku and himself to sacrifice themselves for the sake of- oh. Oh. He grinned. "It will be our pleasure, my liege. On the off chance that there are more boats than we have anticipated?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, worry flashing for a fleeting moment. He gave Naraku a look and Naraku understood that he and Miroku were infinitely more valued by Sesshoumaru than the villages. "Then you two return to the City. We will see you in two weeks."

Kagome's expression was grave as she looked at him. Then she flashed him an impish smile and put him at ease. "Stay safe, _Shadow Hand_."

He growled playfully, glad she wasn't mad at him. "Of course, my Lady. Tell Ayame I love her."

"Love you too!" His betrothed stuck her head in view for a minute, obviously carrying something. She blew him a kiss and a smile and ran off, speaking with someone about the relief aids to the Lord Roki's villages.

He bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and blanked the mirror, opening the door as a squid drifted by, tentacles floating over the shield. Far off, behind the squid, more shadows passed over the water. "Come in, General Takeo."

The green-eyed, tall inuyoukai came to stand quickly behind and to the left of Naraku. "I have given your orders to all captains, Naraku-sama."

Naraku nodded. He liked this man, glad that his agents had been able to save him after the Inu no Taisho had discovered the one-time lord's true loyalties. He was sure that Sesshoumaru would return the governorship of the Southern Provinces to Takeo once the revolution had come to an end. "Yes, there has been a change of plans. Miroku and I will be leaving. Keep the men in shape, continue and expand on construction of the UnderWater City, more healers will arrive from the UnderGround City in a few weeks time and… I ask that you work with Gaston. He is irritating but he is smart. He will be good council in magical matters. Lord Roki, I am sure, will find a way to get you information about the Inu no Taisho's naval forces."

Takeo bowed, golden braid almost touching the floor out of his respect for the kumo-hanyou. He had been wary of the Shadow hand at first and had quickly grown to value the other male's judgment. "I am not sure if this is true since Roki-san is a strong and capable male; however, Lord Toga's extracurricularactivities have become exceedingly flagrant in their disregard of human life. Roki-san has been asked to participate and may not be allowed to merely watch for much longer. If this happens, I anticipate Roki-san's removal from the Royal Circle."

Naraku disguised his shock behind a polite mask. He had known that Toga had begun to exhibit his cruel hobbies in front of the Court, he had also known that he had asked his most valued advisors to participate; but, Roki was powerful enough to remain free of the Inu no Taisho's political machinations. Or so he had thought.

Ah. He figured it out seconds later and had to shake his head at the immaturity of the move. The Inu no Taisho was trying to fish out all of those that valued Sesshoumaru as quickly as possible. Really, if the Court hadn't fallen for Shippou, why would they fall for this new development? Few of those loyal to Sesshoumaru who would fall prey to such a simple trap were left unprotected by Roki and the other provincial Lords. "Roki will be fine. He understands the way the Inu no Taisho's mind works. Could you please send a guard to find Miroku?"

Naraku turned back to the bowl, the black glow of his magic making the steam swirl around the room like fog. His black uniform swayed around him as his power whipped through the room. The ships above his head came into view, the commander at the front, grimly watching the small figures on the Southern Coast of the Western lands scramble around. Around him, his men whooped and hollered, their voices rising in unearthly war cries. The man raised his hand and the first flaming arrows were fired. He smiled as a scream silenced his men before invigorating them more.

Naraku memorized the facial features of the captain. He would deal with that ship first. There were twelve total war barges floating towards the coast. A few more than was usual for a warning strike as had been the implication in the scroll Naraku's agents had read on the Inu no Taisho's desk.

"What is required of me, Naraku-san?" Miroku asked as he was climbing the steps to the balcony.

"Come. We go to the surface. If we keep our feet planted on the shore, we will be able to defeat these few invaders. There are twelve war barges with about two hundred men on each- not counting the captains. Shields over ourselves are priority. Should one of us fall or get injured. We get him and disappear to the Capitol City." Naraku chuckled at the dark look in Miroku's eyes.

"Right-o, milord. Let's go protect our people." Miroku laid down his staff on his chosen desk before grasping Naraku's forearm.

"And kick some ass?" He made it a question.

Miroku snorted. "That too."

Kagome and Ayame kept glancing at the bowl as they worked on their respective paper stacks, Kagome less so as she composed a letter to the Western Spymaster's assistant. She wanted to word the threats just right. The man had been pointing to many fingers at innocents in his attempt to find her recruits.

"They've appeared!"

Shippou and Rin leapt up at Ayame's hushed, worried, terrified shriek. All four abandoned their quills, standing with Jaken, their guards and attendants around the large mirror as Miroku and Naraku took up fighting stances on the abandoned beach, the sand around their feet dotted with arrows. Pearlescent bubbles surrounded them before bleeding into their skins, protecting every fiber of their outer bodies from attack. Then, they moved, lifting mirrored hands and shouting words that ended in strikes of lightening.

The lead ship cracked in two, the small figure of a man highlighted in frightening clarity as a bolt hit him. He fell into the ocean, sizzling. The remaining soldiers jumped into the water, trying to stay alive. They were sucked into a slowly-forming whirlpool.

Shippou and Rin whooped as Miroku stepped into the water and formed a body around him of writhing tentacles, plucking individual men off of three ships and flinging them _far_ out to sea. In fact, he seemed to be aiming for a small outcropping of rocks. Kagome winced as she saw one small body break against the sharp protrusions.

Naraku shifted stances. A wall of sand erupted behind him, forming a shield around the two villages closest to him. Then, he created a pane of glass from the sand, the air heating around him until he was a blurry figure. The pane of glass was thrown with an elaborate twist of his hands- like a boomerang. Three ships were split in two before the thing cracked and broke in midair, drawing screams from the men pierced by the shards.

Kagome elbowed Ayame, laughing when the wolf demoness blushed at her obvious pride.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumaru's voice had them all jumping and looking back at him guiltily as he joined them, his retinue of captains and guards following. "Ah. How are they doing?"

"They're AMAZING." Rin squealed, grasping Sesshoumaru's knee and smiling up at him completely unafraid of his reprisal. Shippou nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the bowl. "Whoa! Did you see what Miroku just did, Kagome? He made a tornado out of nothing! That's so cool!"

A loud tearing sound had them all turning from the excited children back to the bowl. Miroku and Naraku had called a sea monster to aid them and the thing was wreaking havoc. Miroku pivoted and a wave broke the masts of a ship, another pivot and a wave washed the deck hands into the sea, prey to the sea monster, Naraku or the whirlpool. Ice floes exploded sporadically around groupings of men in the water- courtesy of the dark-haired hanyou.

Then they both raised their hands and stood on one leg, eyes closed in concentration. The wind whistled as their power begin to shimmer around them, the land listening to their request. Without warning, lava-like whips steamed through the ocean floor and began to drag the last four ships to the sea floor, burning them in the process.

Miroku wavered as he lowered his hands, sinking to his knees and watching their handiwork. The wall behind Naraku had tumbled away as their bodies strove to channel the tremendous power of the land in a few short moments. They were both visibly trembling with exhaustion. Naraku hauled him to his feet as the villagers caught sight of their faces, gratitude making them come forwards to thank the two males.

Before words could be exchanged, Naraku and Miroku placed Sesshoumaru's symbol into the sky, sparkling in the sun like a will-o-wisp. They bowed to the astonished villagers and disappeared. The whirlpool and tornado faded after they left, the ice floes melting quickly. The monster stayed, ensuring that few of the enemy soldiers would survive.

Close by, a young girl watched the village headman speak to the crowd, thinking of the letter she was required to send to the man in Tarat town, the man whom she knew reported to the current Lord of the Western lands. She thought as she held her older brother's hand, as they watched Lord Sesshoumaru's men save their village and as the_ nobles_ bowed to the _villagers_… like she had heard in grandmother's stories of the days of old, of times when respect was mutual. She knew, without a doubt that she would get in trouble if she didn't send the letter, that she would probably be killed or hurt.

But still, if her brother could stand up to the Inu no Taisho's men, she could too.

She would.

Sesshoumaru blew his hair out of his eyes when Kagome shifted next to him, her toes brushing his ankle.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to her, blowing at his hair again. "Yes, belle?"

"Are you satisfied that Naraku will make a good temporary heir now?" Her summer-blue eyes were smiling at him though the downward curve of her mouth was reproachful.

"Yes. Though he won't want it. He hates paperwork more than I do."

She laughed. "That's true, beloved. He does. He is also much better at being Spymaster."

"Agreed." He lifted a hand and covered her face. "Stop looking through me. It is disconcerting that you know me so well."

She giggled, licking his palm. He let go, wiping his hand on her shoulder. "But you make it _so easy_ to read you."

In reply, the inuyoukai lord growled, rolling his body on top of hers, kissing her closed eyes. "_You_ are an imp."

She smiled, reaching up to kiss his cold nose. "_You_ are a rogue."

"Oh?" He smirked, the devilish twinkle in his eyes giving her pause, making her want to run away. "Then perhaps I should do _this._"

Kagome shrieked as his fingers moved. And he laughed.

And after half-a-night's rest, Kagome found that she couldn't keep the smile off her face the next day; but, it was okay. Sesshoumaru couldn't either.

After all, they had fallen asleep in each others' arms after hours of talking about nothing in particular, sporadic tickle sessions making her sides ache.

If they hadn't been careful, they would've never noticed the reflection of the light on Shippou's cheeks at the evening meal, wouldn't have noticed Rin holding the little kitsune's hand under the table.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. Life is _really_ busy right now. Just for the record, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not sexually active yet- they're waiting for the revolution to be over, until they can be properly mated. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Tattoo the sky. –Tite Kubo_

XIII-

Kagome sat straight up in bed, silver furs and blue sheets pooling around her waist, her sleeping yukata baring one petite shoulder to the room. Sesshoumaru murmured something into the pillow before sitting up next to her, golden eyes clear, confused. He searched for the disturbance Kagome was trying to place with his senses, checking on his generals, the Southern border, the men, Naraku and Miroku- both still asleep in their hidey-hole in the Capital, the children… Shippou. As soon as he thought it, Kagome was out of bed, her over-robe hastily flung on, the crimson wool contrasting beautifully with the cream of her yukata and her candle-lit skin.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Now was not the time to be appreciating his betrothed's looks. He followed after her, not even bothering with an over robe, putting on his slippers and gesturing for the guards to remain in their places once he had cleared the outer doors of their private rooms. The door to Shippou's room was open, pitiful, muffled whimpers making their way to his ears. He could barely make out what sounded like apologies.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, eyes turning red at Kagome's pain, as the rhythmic, speeding, horrified beating of her heart resonated through the land, as Shippou's silent tears brought storm clouds to the horizons. He concentrated, calming their bond with the Western elements, ensuring that nothing untoward happened to their people. The inuyoukai lord had to force himself to turn away from the open door and control with tense muscles the need to go and kill Inuyasha a thousand different ways before the full moon. At least with Rin he had been able to rip her 'guards' apart and paint the walls with their blood. Now, _now_ he had to sit and wait as his father made the next move on the chessboard. He couldn't get revenge until his infuriating sire had decided which of their men would die next.

Looking up with a blank face, forcing himself to remain calm, knowing that if he let his anger show the little kitsune would be more scarred than he already was, Sesshoumaru was satisfied to see the sick anger on the faces of his guards. At least _his_ guards had respect for human life unlike his father's men. _His_ guards fought for something more than greed and fear. The men in the hallway would fight for Shippou and Rin as well as their liege when they returned to their units. The tension in their limbs as Kagome's soothing whispers filled the still air, the emotion in their half-illuminated eyes all bespoke their training.

For once, Sesshoumaru drew strength from his men. If they could control themselves, he sure as hell would and more. "Maxill, go and bring some ahant tea."

"Yes, my Lord." The red-eyed tiger youkai bowed and disappeared quickly down the hall, almost running. Sesshoumaru could understand. He wanted to punch a wall too.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into Shippou's and Rin's room, closing the door quietly behind him. Rin and Kagome were huddled around the red-head as he sobbed- almost silently, into Kagome's neck. Rin was purring for him, moving with Kagome as she rocked the two children on the futon, already having wrapped them in the mint-green quilts. "Let it out, sweet one. Let it out. You're safe."

Shippou whimpered when he caught sight of Sesshoumaru moving to sit beside them. The silver-haired Taiyoukai froze, tensing at the possibility of reminding the boy of Inuyasha or his father. He made to move away when Shippou's broken whispers shocked him. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." He rubbed his eyes with one clawed hand, drawing blood from a small cut above his eyebrow, the other clutching strands of Kagome's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong; but, I can't seem to help it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and he knelt behind Kagome, drawing all three into his embrace. Rin immediately sought comfort by climbing onto his leg and resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through Shippou's hair, purring and seeking to calm both Kagome and the boy. "It is not just anyone that can survive what you have been forced to go through. You are one of the strongest young boys I know, stronger than many of the men in my army. Do not doubt your own power, Shippou. You are a child now; but, someday you will be better than those that have harmed you."

"I don't want to be better than them!" He shouted, leaping up. "I don't want to be anything like them! They're horrible. They hurt Kagome and Rin and Shiori and Tako and others!"

"Good." Sesshoumaru smiled, deflating the still-crying, righteous boy instantly. "I misspoke. You are nothing like them and because of that, you are better."

He looked up from wiping furiously at his tears, mouth clenched and trembling, wide, spring-green eyes bright and pained. He looked like he no longer believed in hope. Then, a faint wisp was grasped through the pain. His spine straightened. He stood a little bit taller, trying to swallow his sobs. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome felt their hearts go out to the young boy. He was trying so hard to fulfill the expectations he believed they wanted. "Really?"

"Really." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be thrown back in time, back to when he was a child- the high requirements, the hours spent studying and training, watching his father dishonor his mother everyday… He watched as the little red-head wiped at his tears and smiled inside. At least, now he could ensure that his own children would never go through such a _strict_ upbringing. He nudged Kagome.

Words from her would have more of an impact on the kitsune.

"I'm so proud of you for not caving in to them, Shippou. I know how hard it is to stay strong when you're made to feel that weak; but, know that true strength doesn't lie in the wind that bends the reed. It is the reed that has the strength to bend to the wind. You are stronger than they are because you can take it and still get back up- like that reed. It is easy to be cruel. It is not easy to be kind. It is not easy to be strong." Kagome drew Shippou back into her arms, curling up between Sesshoumaru's legs as he rested his back against the wall, nodding when Maxill placed the tray of tea close by. He winked at Shippou, bringing a smile to the boy's face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Kagome." Shippou's hands wove themselves into her yukata, his claws piercing the fabric as Sesshoumaru wrapped them all in the quilts. His shoulders began to shake harder as he admitted his greatest regret.

Kagome kissed his forehead, almost crying at the amount of love Shippou had for her. "_I_ am sorry that I couldn't help you, Shippou. You will never again have to go through _that_. I promise, my love. I promise."

Shippou lay quiet against her as he tasted his tears, no longer trying to get them under control, drifting exhaustedly into the combined warmth of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, their powerful auras soothing him in their protective cocoon. He realized, with a start, that Sesshoumaru would never let Inuyasha get hold of him again either. The inuyoukai cared about him just as much as Kagome. Thinking in the silence, Shippou began to let his mistrust of the world go just a little bit, as he accepted their promises to keep him safe. He lost some of the jaded tension in his muscles as he acknowledged the fact that Kagome would never let anything hurt him again. "I know."

Finally, he was safe. He was okay.

"Rin-chan has been helping me with my nightmares." The quiet words made them both wince. They hadn't even noticed the changes in his aura throughout the past nights? They should have even if Shippou had been remarkably quiet in his terror. That he was able to hide his nightmares from them was commendable and Kagome couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at her kitsune. Still, she frowned, having children with the amount of magical skill of these two was a problem sometimes. They could get away with so much. "Come and wake us up next time, Shippou. We'll always be here for you."

Hating himself for asking and appearing weak- as Izayoi-sama _always_ told him, and yet unable to help wanting the verbal verification, Shippou asked, "promise?"

They both answered him instantly. "We promise."

Kagome started humming a song as Shippou began to fall asleep, shifting the children onto the bed so that she and Sesshoumaru could curl up around them. A few rooms away, Ayame donned her yukata before coming to join them, having just finished her work for the day. She peered into the room, smiling at the sight before sniffing the air and having to stifle a growl with her palm lest she wake the sleeping children. She closed the door for a moment, ignoring the guards and breathing deeply as her blood pulsed in her veins.

The fiery red-head cursed the Inu no Taisho's pack in every language she knew, with every foul word she knew before she felt calm enough to go and join her family for sleep. She couldn't believe they could do such things to a _child_. Especially one that Inuyasha had sworn to protect. Kagome… had shared her past once and the next day, Ayame had organized a jewelry raid of the palace- the most important spoils being Kikyou's personal sapphire collection. Of course.

Naraku's agents had managed to let the whole city know of Kikyou's and Izayoi's _unseemly_ reaction. Their words were still being gossiped about, especially in the villages that had discovered how small their winter stores were going to be with the new taxes.

Ayame smiled gleefully at the memory. _No_ _one_ got away with hurting their pack that badly and while the ultimate revenge was still years away, they were all willing to move on and wait for the right time.

Musing on what she could steal from under _their_ noses next, Ayame shifted forms and stretched out between Shippou and Rin, smiling when both children dug their fingers into her soft fur. Shippou even shifted closer to her, mumbling in his sleep. She purred softly and the boy calmed, exchanging looks with the wide-awake Sesshoumaru.

Oh, yes. They would be planning something small for the royal family to return the favor. No doubt Kagome and Miroku would want in too. Huffing to move the blanket that had fallen over her nose, the female demoness twitched her tail over Rin's bare feet and closed her eyes.

Her wolves collapsed over Sesshoumaru's calves and next to Kagome's waist, warming their new packmates in the cool room.

IIIIIIIII

"Naraku?" Miroku sat up groggily, rubbing the sand from the corners of his eyes and making a face at the dry taste in his mouth. An easy spell- despite the dizziness that accompanied his words at the minimal use of power, made him feel more like a human being and less like a market street pathway. He felt like he had been covered in a million bruises.

Shifting gingerly, he looked around. Where on earth was he? Wait- why were they in the Capital City? What if they got caught? Were they supposed to meet someone here? More importantly, why were they surrounded by hay? Where had Naraku taken them after he'd collapsed?

Beside him, a pile of the golden straw mumbled and shifted. A glimpse of dark, wavy hair and black cloth caught his eye despite the mesh-like covering. Miroku would have laughed at the way Naraku was sprawled out across the makeshift bedding if he hadn't been worried about where they were- and how they were going to fill their stomachs.

It had to have been at least two days that they had been sleeping, if not three. Even though fighting with the land had been intoxicatingly invigorating, that battle with the naval battalion had taken a lot out of them. He laughed at the thought of their awesome victory as he fell back into the soft, sweet-smelling grass, glad it was summer and that they didn't have to worry about being cold. He took a sniff of his robes and winced.

They smelled disgusting.

Naraku mumbled again, turning half-open eyes to the monk.

"What was that? You want me to go get us some food and new robes?"

Naraku shook his head minutely, blinking. He mumbled again, having to spit out hay.

"Right-o, milord. I shall return in a while. Carry on sleeping." Miroku sat up, carefully putting on a disguise and whispering a spell that took the worst of the stink from his clothing. It wouldn't do to have the street vendors running away from him before he could speak to them.

Naraku blew out a breath of air in annoyance and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'be careful'.

"Are you worried for me, milord? That's so sweet!" Miroku squealed and then laughed when Naraku glared at him and turned his head over, still too tired to move his body. There was straw poking out of the usually impeccable and vain hanyou's hair.

All joking put aside, Miroku was cautious enough to put a tiny alarm near Naraku that would be loud enough to bring him back to the hanyou's aid should he be discovered. He felt uneasy at leaving Naraku alone in the weak state they were both in; but, food would help them both recover faster. Not to mention they needed water and new clothing. He would also see about hiring a horse or two… not that they had any money. He cursed out loud.

He was going to have to steal some money or food. The purple-eyed monk groaned as he forced his lethargic body to move gingerly out the window of the currently abandoned storage house.

Gentle, friendly wind sprites helped him reach the ground without breaking any bones. They directed him to a nearby market, warning him about the soldiers. It would seem that the soldiers of one of Toga's traveling units were staying the week to restock on supplies, a few having fun by picking on the locals. Ah, Miroku nodded as he listened to their frightened stories of the soldiers, they were staying at one of the villages on the outskirts of the city.

Miroku grinned, throwing the wind sprites off. Even they knew not to laugh at the bullies. Crooking a finger, the monk brought the semi-invisible beings closer, whispering as quietly as possible in their ears, or at least what he thought was their ears. One of them chortled and was quickly hushed by his fellows.

Miroku straightened imperceptibly and kept a look out on the road as the wind sprites threw out ideas around him in order to accomplish what he had requested. The only reason the sprites would have been scared was if there was a more powerful wind nymph or elemental around- which meant that one of the bullies would be a formidable opponent.

If they weren't careful. He smiled cheekily as he listened to the final plan, nodding and striding towards the town, whistling a melancholy tune.

He was not expecting to see Sango leading the men he had been planning to steal from. He wasn't expecting her to see him, recognize him, and run towards him with a joyful, _beautiful_ smile on her face.

He froze and the sprites froze with him. He hadn't taken off his outer robe. Sesshoumaru's symbol was still painfully apparent between his shoulder blades.

"Miroku!" She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. His arms automatically wound around her before he could stop himself. "Where have you been? Even Inuyasha couldn't find you. We've been looking and looking. Come on! I have to take you home with me."

Without further ado, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the shocked soldiers, the townsfolk behind him gasping as they saw the back of his robes. A few tried to distract Sango with wares and special prices for her men. One middle-aged man opened his mouth and was dragged into an alley by two older boys.

Oblivious to the small disturbance, Sango brushed the villagers off coldly. One particularly persistent young girl- whom Miroku remembered having saved from a bandit during his travels, was thrown from Sango. "Remember your place, girl. Speak to me again and be punished."

"Sango!" Miroku broke her grip easily, twisting his wrist towards her thumb and taking a few steps back. "What is wrong with you?"

The wind sprites gathered around him, filling the air with their strangely musical language. It sounded like rhythmic humming, a soothing sound that harmonized with the summer crickets and the chirping of the birds. His eyes flickered to the men behind Sango and he saw them drooping in their heavy armor. One man shook his head. The girl who had been trying to help him began to wobble on her feet. Her mother came to assist her, moving more slowly than was normal.

"Miroku? What is wrong with _you_? Aren't you happy to see me? Aren't you happy to be going home? What-?" Sango seemed genuinely puzzled, the hurt in her eyes making him feel guilty. She still wanted to be with him, even after their last encounter. Their last encounter… Miroku's eyes turned hard, his shoulders twitching into the commander's role he had begun to take on under Sesshoumaru's guidance. How could he have forgotten?

"Do you remember what you almost did to me when we last met?" His voice was cold as the wind sprites took away his robe, folding it so that the emblem could not be seen, still humming their sleeping spell. They were trying to protect him and their villagers in their own way. "Have you forgotten that your sword almost pierced my heart? You left me for dead."

"I didn't want to, Miroku. You knew that. You _know_ that! But," and here his eyebrow rose at her words, "you can't say those things about Inuyasha. You know that what you said was treasonous. Such things can not be tolerated."

"Lady Sango, do you require assistance?" A male with white, see-through hair and dark, almost-black green eyes came to stand behind her, glaring at Miroku. His hand was white as he clutched at his sword. "Something odd is going on."

The village voices had quieted to a few mumbles here and there as lassitude began to settle over them. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Miroku, Sango and the unknown male.

"No, Raku. Thank you. Return to your post." She was short with him and Miroku's eyes widened as the man left, gait stiff. He hadn't liked that at all.

"Explain yourself, Miroku. Why don't you want to come home?" Sango had raised her chin, anger beginning to take hold of her hurt. Her voice rose, filling the still air and drawing watchful eyes. Her men drew a few steps closer.

"I do not explain myself to you, Sango." He spoke quietly, knowing that what he said would pierce through her. "My home," he emphasized the two words, emphasizing the separation between them and watching as her eyes widened, her mouth parted, "is beautiful and filled with admirable people. Perhaps, if we see each other again in the future, circumstances will be different."

"What the hell does that mean?" Then, she paused, eyes huge in shock. "Have you betrayed everything you once stood for? You coward! How could you succumb to such idiocy?" But her gaze was no longer on him, they were on the robe the wind sprites had sought to hide, fluttering away into the woods.

"How could you?" He grinned as the green-eyed male turned around, as she reached for her kunai, the pain in her eyes bringing him a sort of sick satisfaction. At least she would feel what his heartbreak had felt like- all those years ago when he'd had to rely on a young girl to help him walk, bleeding through the winter rain.

In the blink of an eye he had been whisked away by the North-Western Sprite. The much more powerful elemental had been called by his brethren's song, unable to be tied by the elemental youkai in love with Sango. Directing the massive creature to their hidey-hole, Miroku gently lifted Naraku up and placed invisibility and cloaking spells on both of them, fighting off the dizziness that came with using his weak powers. He moved them deeper into the city, into the catacombs where a friend of Mushin's took one look at him and the disguised Naraku and led them to a secret, elevated room.

Miroku sighed, hoping the man would not be discovered. Mushin's friend would die for him if he had to; but, he was needed for his high position in Toga's mage's network. "Some food, please. We need to leave in two days."

"Of course, my boy." The leathery hands of his father's closest friend passed feather-light over his face, the blind eyes shone as if alive in the lamp light. He smiled. "You have become wise, Miroku. Soup and bread for you. Meat for the other?"

"Yes, please." Miroku bowed his head at the compliment before going about the task of waking up his friend. He almost got knocked out for his efforts at the irritated hand that whipped out. "Come on, pumpkin. Rise and shine to greet some food."

Naraku grumbled and sat up. "I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too."

He ducked again as Naraku half-heartedly swung his leg at him.

IIIIIIIII

Kagome frowned as Ayame came into the healer's wards, her arm held away from her, bleeding onto the floor. "What did you do?"

"Almost killed Izayoi."

The water bowl fell from her hands. A large, grim smile worked its way onto her face. "It worked? The plan worked? Give me your report. Come on!"

"Don't get so excited! Didn't you hear me? We _almost_ killed Izayoi." Ayame grumbled, sounding very much like her betrothed when he had just woken up. "The plan was going perfectly. Toga was away inspecting his troops. The four guards I had chosen had killed the two guards outside their main door easily while I checked the other rooms. Inuyasha and Kikyou were… busy. It was disgusting. I opened the door to Toga's rooms and was just about to stab her when one of the windows unlatched and flew open- the damned winds of the season, and Izayoi woke up and saw me. I managed to stop her before she could scream; but, Inuyasha's wish must have given her some strength because she managed to throw me off before I could kill her. I stabbed her thigh though. She was naked. Again, disgusting. The men were fighting off Inuyasha by that point. I called a retreat before Kikyou could show up- despite her nature, she's still a priestess. Ugh."

"Did you manage to get those rose quartz we needed?" Kagome wiped Ayame's skin cleaned with a wet rag, her powers having sewn the cut shut. She nodded in approval as the other healers tended to Ayame's four men. "Were they able to follow you even a little bit?"

Ayame got up, stretching. "Yes, to the first question; no to the second. We waited. They couldn't even scent us." The redhead twitched her haori back in place and turned to address her men, looking every inch a Lady of the Court. They looked shocked for a moment at the sudden, unusual transformation. Of their royal commanders, Ayame was the most personable, rarely taking on the infallible appearance of their leader and his betrothed, Naraku-sama or Miroku-sama.

The cold gleam in her eyes said she was most displeased with the situation though her words said differently. "We were able to make our point, gentlemen. You have done well. Should other missions like this arise, I will recommend you to Sesshoumaru or Naraku. You are to take the rest of the day off. Be at your regular duties tomorrow."

Kagome watched as their backs straightened just a little bit more and hid a smile at seeing their pride buffed with Ayame's words. She was infinitely glad to know that Ayame could step up to the plate when she needed to as a leader of the revolution; in the event that something were to happen to herself, Kagome would need Ayame's assistance and presence to continue with their duties. "Ayame? Kuraiya," Kagome named her third in command, currently stationed on the outskirts of Ayano town, "has sent word that two men would like to join your assassin group. She says that they have proven themselves to be trustworthy, thus far. Take Tamaki and a squadron of guards with you when you go to see them."

Seeing Ayame about to protest the inclusion of the guards, Kagome cut her off. "That was an order, Ayame. Your safety is a priority." Her tone was mild but Ayame's back stiffened none the less.

It wasn't often that Kagome stated she was giving orders. With the petite miko, her diplomatic tongue made many of her desires and plans the will of others. Their people followed her more than willingly and Kagome never had to _command_ others to do as she said, much like her betrothed.

Ayame blinked, frowning, thinking of what she could possibly have done to make Kagome upset.

Then a twinge of pain shot up her hand. Ah. That was it. Kagome disliked the fact that her 'sister' had been injured. Ayame grinned, knowing she looked like an idiot but unable to help herself at the thought of Kagome worrying about her. Her words just now, more than anything else, truly told the wolf demoness that she had been accepted into their pack as herself, not simply as Naraku's love. "Understood, _Lady_ Kagome."

Kagome stilled and pivoted to face the smirking, suddenly-joyous wolf demoness, blue eyes darkening to indigo in anger at the repeated affront. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? You are my family!"

"Of course, _Lady Kagome_." Ayame danced out of the way when Kagome shot a half-hearted blue dart at her, grabbing her in a hug. She laughed when Kagome growled, the warm feeling in her tummy growing. "I'm fine, Kagome-onee-san. Getting hurt is part of the job, you know that."

Kagome glared. "The next time you get injured Ayame, it will be because you called me _Lady Kagome_. Comprends?"

"Je comprends, ma dame." Ayame kissed Kagome's shoulder as quickly as she could in respect, turned tail and ran out the door, the laughter of their guards and servants following her into the hallway. As it was, she barely made it out before a glowing blue ball splattered freezing cold water on the wall behind her.

"Ayame, my _dear_." Her enchantress-sister's voice purred into the shell of her ear through the winking will-o-wisp that had followed her. "I suggest you beware of your steps in the Underground City the next few days. Remember, you are the only one in the family that has remained untouched by Naraku's and Shippou's tricks. Recent events require that you be imminently included in this tradition."

The wolf demoness paled at the soft words. She had forgotten that Kagome and Naraku had gotten along famously at the beginning of their strange partnership- which meant that Kagome was as much of a trickster as her beloved. _And_ the blue-eyed miko had the ability to rope in the fox kit's assistance for her revenge. And Rin. And Miroku. And Jaken.

Ayame whimpered.

Her world began to gray at the edges, the faint twinge of pain in her arm blooming into an electrifying, spine-arching, scream-inducing…

She hit the floor before she was able to open her mouth to scream, a passing soldier catching her quickly as the lashes of her closed eyes began to glow with sickly light.

IIIIIIII

Author's Notes: This chapter has only been changed a little and that is mostly just grammatical and spelling errors. Cheerio, pets! The real revisions are beginning to arrive soon! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not rich. Therefore, I am not the owner of Inuyasha.

_Life is like a night sky filled with fireworks. – Anonymous_

XIV-

Miroku sat up blearily as he felt his partner hit the floor with a loud 'whump'.

"Naraku?" he whispered, failing to hide a yawn behind the hands caught in the rough, homespun bedclothes. The small, distressed whimper had him blinking and leaping to the other side of the bed, peering over in the unlit gloom of their closet-like hideaway.

His hanyou friend's black curls were damp with sweat, his fists clenched white next to his head as he shook on the ground. Then, just as suddenly as he had tensed, Naraku's muscles stilled and he sat up abruptly, enough so that he slammed his head into Miroku's nose. The monk reared backwards and cursed soundly.

For a moment he forgot that there were no sound barriers up around their hidey hole in the Palace basement.

Their Spymaster's garnet eyes were dim and hazy, terrified when they met Miroku's concerned, irritated gaze. His words came out in a loud rush, fear taking his caution. "Ayame's been poisoned by Izayoi. I don't know why. A dagger, carried by Izayoi on her person at all times, was used. If we can get it, we can make the cure for the poison. If we don't, there is no cure and Ayame dies. The poison acts as a beacon and while neither Izayoi, Inuyasha nor Kikyou can utilize that advantage, Toga can and he will be returning to the palace… soon. Once he gets here, he'll use the dagger to find the Under Ground City. We don't have a contingency plan for that event. We need to raid the Palace for that dagger or Izayoi. Or both."

In the ensuing silence the hurried footsteps of Miroku's friend and their own harsh breathing were deafening, pulses thudding against their skins.

Miroku frowned. They were somewhat recovered but still in no shape to take on the Palace Guard much less Inuyasha and Kikyou. And Sango if she had returned to the palace. Still… the thought of the Under Ground City being located was enough to make his blood run cold. "We can call the wind sprites. I'll get word to Kagome and Gaston. They should be able to send magical aid."

Naraku nodded and stood up, wavering on his feet and huffing as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets. "If anything happens, we split up and continue with the mission."

Miroku nodded, counting down in his head as the foot steps grew louder and louder. There was more than one pair. "It's just as well we're planning on breaking out. This way he won't get in trouble for harboring us."

"He betrayed us." Naraku's voice was far away, his eyes viewing a memory that was not his. "They offered him the life of his daughter in exchange for information. He refused at first. And his wife will die tomorrow morning for it."

Miroku heard a deep, shaky breath as he prepared himself for the onslaught of breaking out of the door.

"Don't try and save her." The words were ruthless, quelling.

The violet-eyed monk nodded once before they mirrored each other's stances. With one quick, studied maneuver, the door had exploded outwards in wooden shards towards their captors. He and Naraku laughed like maniacs as they ran out, unable to resist goading Toga's guards despite the seriousness of their situation.

They exchanged one harrowed glance right before they burst out into the sunny outer courtyard of the inner city Temple. Miroku twisted and grabbed hold of the wind sprites that had come to aid him, swirling them into a rocket-like wind tunnel that sped into one of the open windows of the Palace. Naraku shifted forms and raced through the city as an enormous black tiger. His claws opened quite a few wounds on passing, unaware soldiers. By the time he reached the Palace, he had created quite a few enemies for himself.

The small part of him still noticing such things laughed at the predicament of the crowd chasing him. They were being detained at the Palace gates. The guards hadn't even noticed when he had slunk inside and through the gardens into the main foyer of the Palace.

Fortunately, he was a shape-shifter and as he panted, he shifted into a brown-haired, silver-eyed young boy. His raggedy garments became smooth and well-worn, the garments of a secondary servant. A messenger whose presence in the Palace, no matter where he went, would not be questioned.

Instead of finding Miroku with his bond as he wanted to do, to make sure his erstwhile friend had gotten to the Palace in one piece, he decided to save his energy and find the _witch_.

Adding a slight limp and a shift to his brows that made him seem like he was perpetually confused, the dark-haired hanyou conjured up a letter to the Western Lady from one of her well-known friends. He wasn't sure if the woman whose name he was using was in residence, however he didn't have the time to find out. His façade was convincing enough for the time being.

Then, out of nowhere, the floors shook and a spark of indigo shot past him. Yelling, like everyone else, he took cover from the hailstorm of panic that came flooding out of the East Wing. He caught the scent of mortal blood as he lay on the ground and reached out a blind hand. Something cool and smooth slid into his palm, jerked away from its previous position.

The dagger. He paused a moment, looking at it in awe, watching Izayoi's skirts disappear out the door between the legs of her guards. He ignored Miroku's urgent voice in his ear, until, "GET OUT OF DODGE, IDIOT! I CAN'T HOLD SANGO OFF FOREVER!"

Startled, Naraku whipped up and located Miroku easily. The servants milling about him jumped and started shouting- his illusion had dropped. Two burly guards headed his way, spears tilting skyward. Focusing, Naraku became nothing but shadows and a pair of garnet eyes, his tongue wagging at the now-scared fools. He had called one of Miroku's sprite friends and had been whisked away towards the East Wing battle.

Without assessing the situation, the shape-shifter blurred into a large, sleek black tiger and started mauling soldiers right and left, the dagger secure within his pelt. He jumped onto the brunette directing the troops as a wind twister came his way, digging his claws into her shoulder and feeling her blade pierce his abdomen.

Naraku yowled at the horrendous pain, halting the battle as the poison racing through his blood stream ignited a vicious, destructive fire within him. His eyes glowed green, the sickly light shining off spearheads and swords. In the sudden silence Miroku's shout of rage resonated down the hall. The red-eyed monk dissipated the twister and sent a wave of raw, horrific whips of energy towards their would-be captors.

Much to her surprise, the demon slayer found herself thrown through a wall, half-protected by a large, bleeding body. She would never have believed that Miroku had the gall to hurt her. Her men didn't even have time to scream before they followed her, their lives covering the murals and tapestries with their own stories.

Naraku saw her rise from his place on the floor beside Miroku, saw her rally her troops and knew furious despair. The pair of them were completely drained, capture was inevitable. In the few seconds of returned shouting and the sound of troops, they glanced at each other and prepared one last act of defiance.

Together the dark-haired monk and the black tiger rose from the slippery, scarlet floor and took their stances. They gathered every ounce of energy they could and with a roar that rang throughout the courtyard behind them, they sent spears of lunarous light at their enemy. They didn't even realize they had collapsed onto the floor, foreheads hitting stone, limbs sprawled at odd angles.

In the space of a heartbeat, the North-Western Wind had returned to their aid and had taken the dagger held limply in the taller male's hand. Unable to do more unobtrusively, the elemental creature flew out the window and towards the sea. His passage went unnoticed by all except one terrified servant woman with garnet eyes and wavy black hair.

She winced as the two men on the floor were roughly, _very roughly_ chained and dragged to the dungeons. Long ago, when she had first realized the world was filled with more darkness than cherry blossoms, she had thought she would never see the day when tables could be turned.

Then again, she glanced at the brunette that followed the hanyou Prince, many perspectives had changed in the last few years.

She sighed, inwardly smiling as the thrill of danger forced her heart to beat faster.

Author's Notes: So… this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise. I'm working on it right now. Review! Review!

And to all of those that _do_ review me, I truly appreciate it. Thanks you!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own Inuyasha.

_A rose must remain with the sun and the rain or its lovely promise won't come true. –Ray Evans_

XV-

Naraku squinted through the dull, discordant throbbing at the back of his skull, vaguely recognizing the dimly colored blurs before him as people. Releasing a pained breath, he sagged against his bonds once more, stomach roiling upwards before the dark bliss of unconsciousness took him once more.

Then, he woke up again, gasping, eyes shut against the too-bright torch light. The dark-haired, disheveled shape-shifter shivered violently as drips of ice-cold water trailed through his clothes and down his spine.

Slowly, _slowly_, he opened his eyes, ears twitching at the sound of malicious chuckling. Wasn't that his trademark?

The silver-haired male grinning at him from ear to ear came into relative focus and Naraku inwardly winced. _Inuyasha_: Plague of the Western Lands and his Former Existences.

The surge of hatred that bloomed in his veins and set his blood running hot chased away the physiological effects of his fatigue. Enough so that he was able to muster up a suitable glare for the idiot who had caused all of this mayhem. In true form to his new leader, he remained silent.

The prince- and here he inwardly snickered at the word despite his misery, would break the quiet first.

His ears twitched again as a low, agonizingly pleased groan came from the stones behind him. He shifted against his bonds, trying to place the sound while waiting for Inuyasha to speak. Breathing shallowly, he listened. There it was again.

Naraku cracked his wrists, working through various scenarios in his head before reaching the only one that made any sense.

If he had the energy, he would have snarled, cursed, raged, _screamed_ at the psychological cruelty they were inflicting on his pack mate. _How dare they?_ He was only male. He would enjoy it no matter how much he didn't want to. Giving Miroku to the sexual perversions of the demon huntress might very well break him.

"So, you've figured it out, have you?" the Inu prince snickered. He patted Naraku's cheek with a blue-striped hand. "Never fear. He will return to our side by the end of the week."

Naraku remained passive. Miroku had been too betrayed by them to return to their side. His trust in them had been shattered. Not broken. There would be no mending it. Even if they broke his mind, they would never again have Miroku's loyalty. Sooner or later, the inu princeling would realize that.

Obviously not getting the response he wanted, Inuyasha leaned back, twirling the riding crop that had been hidden in the folds of his kimono. "What would you do if we gave you exclusive gemstone trading rites in the Hakai region? Would you bow before my Father once more? Revert from following that rebel whom you once hated as you hated me?"

Golden eyes watched him over one shoulder, begging him to lash out.

Naraku remained silent, cocking his head as if thinking. No matter how much he wanted to reply, he couldn't, else the unstable hanyou would begin his torture.

Inuyasha laughed again. "You will be punished for your recent… activities. But afterwards you could become one of the best traders in the West."

"Will I be given time to think on it?" His voice was raspy when it came out, his breath scented with dust and blood and acid.

The shape-shifter saw it when he moved his arm back, knew the exact moment before the crop would crack through the air and could do nothing because of his bonds and his weakness. His arms begin to bleed under the rain of blows, dripping onto his clothes in odd, shaded patterns. Unwilling though he was, shouts of pain erupted from his mouth.

They rang through the room even as he clenched his teeth and bit his lips.

When the blows stopped, Naraku could barely raise his head, the magical draining he had received the night before and the recent travail had left more than a little weak. He had no time to sense the new arrivals.

The Western General looked terrifying with his blood-red eyes and snarling fangs. One clawed hand ripped into his abdomen, releasing a small dose of poison.

It wasn't much but it was enough to steal Naraku's breath. He couldn't even scream. Tears streamed down his face, his tongue swelling so that his air passage was almost closed. Almost.

_Holy hell._

Horrified, pleading whispers were the first things that filtered through his conscious thoughts. He ignored them for a few heartbeats, astonished that he could hear. He was _alive_. The notion was mind-boggling. How he could have survived with all of his mental processes in tact was completely beyond him.

He glanced at his companion while the salves a healer had put on him begin to work faster with his awakening, feeding off of his natural energy.

Miroku was curled into a ball by his side, exuding stress and emotional strain.

When Naraku shifted, the smaller male leapt up, his violet eyes wide, prayers dying on his tongue. "Oh, thank Buddha. I won't die by Ayame's hands anymore!"

He rasped out a chuckle, the surprised sound almost non-existent because of his dry throat, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "You," he gasped, "are the strangest monk I have ever met in my life."

Miroku huffed in mock anger, automatically moving to help his companion sit up against the moss-covered, stone wall. It wasn't much better, but it was significantly more comfortable than the stone floor. "That's the first thing you say to me? No thank you for managing to sneak salves in? No thanks for saving my life O' Great and Noble Companion of the Esteemed Revolutionaries Sesshoumaru and Kagome?"

Naraku cackled as best he could while Miroku settled himself close by. "You did it to save your own skin from my betrothed."

The words abruptly sobered both of them, their minds wandering to their faraway companions. Hopefully, the Inu no Taisho had not found the Underground City. Hopefully, the dagger had found its way to Kagome or Sesshoumaru and Ayame was healing as they spoke.

The dark-haired shape-shifter prayed that she was healing. She _had_ to. He didn't even want to contemplate the alternative.

"How long?" Miroku's quiet words echoed in the large room and for the first time, Naraku noticed that there was no door. The chamber, he was sure was designed so that only specific, charmed individuals could cross the thresholds of these walls. He and Miroku would have to be broken out.

"How long do you think before they come to get us?" Something trembled in Miroku's voice as he repeated his question. Something that had Naraku leaning against him for warmth and comfort.

"Knowing them?" He paused for dramatic effect. "I have no clue. They might wait for the opportune moment because they trust in our strength or they might be wreaking havoc on the palace right now."

Miroku began humming in the long silence afterwards, a lullaby that Naraku recognized. The melody was comforting to the both of them and if he could have, Naraku would have harmonized with his friend. It was a song about green, growing things and stunted trees blooming with the rarest of flowers. It was a song that needed a pair of voices and the lonely strain soon faded in their dark chamber.

Together, they sat and recovered from their ordeals, listening to the loud beatings of their hearts.

Kagome took a deep breath and forcefully tipped the last of the dark-green liquid down Ayame's throat, stroking down the trachea so that she swallowed. Within seconds, Ayame was laying still her closed eyes no longer lined with poisonous light. Carefully, Kagome picked up one eyelid and then the other, checking to make sure that no specks of unwanted green remained in her pack mate.

Nodding to allow the other healers to check her friend, Kagome stepped back into the shadows, her rage a tangible force raising the hairs on the backs of everyone else's necks. Their hands shook as they tended to the wolf demoness.

The black-haired priestess waited until Ayame began coughing to disappear in swirl of water.

Sango was a dead woman. Nine times over. Izayoi and Kikyou were next.

Sesshoumaru muffled his roar in her abdomen as he fell to his knees, eyes scarlet, claws dripping smoking green onto the carpet. She didn't try to calm him down, just tilted his face up and kissed him hard, giving him her anger and feeding off his. They exchanged one last look and disappeared from each other's arms.

His rage brought the seas to boiling as he called his men to him. Her rage brought lightening to the clear evening skies before she vanished into the elements, all the more terrifying for her skill.

Deep in the Underground City, Shippou and Rin settled around a large, ornate, mirrored bowl with Isabelle and Loki, shifting their magic into the clear water. With wide eyes and trembling hands- half scared, half infuriated, they watched their parents wreak havoc on the Capitol City.

Miroku and Naraku yelped as the walls began dripping with blood, heartbeats speeding up. Jumping up, they stood back to back in the center of the room as the viscous liquid began to drift in fat globules through the air, congealing as they went. The scent of raw meat began to permeate through the stone, tinted with the sulfuric taste of familiar, acid-based poison.

The blood began to swirl like tentacles through the air, slowly shifting to form a single, magical symbol: _wait_.

The message faded as the stones began to move over their heads. Hissing, they shifted to a corner, waiting for the entrance of their captors.

Instead, a woman swayed down, floating to their level atop a pure white feather. "You are being moved to a new cell. Step onto the feather."

Soundlessly, they obeyed the petite demoness, staring at her in barely-disguised astonishment. As their feet touched the feather, she began to whisper, making it seem like a chant to bind them. "Lady Kagome sends her regards. I'm one of your spies, Naraku-sama."

His eyes narrowed but he answered without moving his lips. He glanced at her black uniform, the upswept hair. "You go by Tsuki? You're the maid with the juicy tidbits of information?"

She nodded then growled as she began to slowly raise them, her sound barrier numbing their words from the ears of the guards. "Do you really think I would be able to give my loyalty to someone like that idiotic Inuyasha?"

"You're a survivor. I have no idea what you would do to keep surviving." Naraku huffed as he eyed the flickering lights over their heads. "As one of my best spies, I trust you. You've taken too many risks to backstab us."

After that they were silent. They had no choice, they had floated into a war zone.

Blood had been painted across the walls of the next hallway they went to, streaks of soot and ash marking the carnage in a haunting, terrifying design.

Kagura placed them down, unable to continue focusing her magic in her shock, her features suffused with satisfied disgust. With a wave of her hands, sweat beading her brow, she disenchanted their chains, shivering as their powers washed out of their skins and coated the few remaining guards in poison.

They stayed to make sure the men stayed dead, grabbing swords as they went, handing Kagura a pair of daggers. She followed them, knowing she could no longer stay in the City now that she had aided them.

In minutes they had reached the main floor, freezing as they watched Kagome unleash the elements on scores upon scores of Palace Guards. In the distance, they felt Sesshoumaru and their men fighting the Inu no Taisho, roars shaking the countryside.

"Wow. I never knew she had it in her." Kagura's soft words broke them from their awe. With a wave of her daggers, the wind witch leapt onto her feather and blew away some of the guards trying to attack them. "Will you need anymore assistance from me or have you recovered sufficiently?"

Naraku and Miroku exchanged glances, grinning. The black-haired monk leapt up and whooped, attracting the attention of half the forces and waving his sword in an intricate pattern, unleashing a dragon of icy winds at the men who turned towards him.

Sango yelled in anger, eyes brimming hurt.

Naraku chuckled as Miroku's next attack was aimed at her. The demon-huntress would not survive this day. Either he, Miroku or Kagome would make sure of that. He flicked a playful hand at Kagura, eyes glinting unmercifully as more men leapt over the balcony. "Join Kagome. Make sure no harm comes to her."

Kagura smirked, eerily similar to Sesshoumaru for seconds before they both turned, the one-time master and his un-willing servant. As the heat of magic warmed their skin, they found it in themselves to forgive perceived past betrayals and look to the future. Hatred for the other died and together, they lit into the flesh of their enemies like lightening unchained.

Steadily, a roar rose in the Palace to match the roar of the seashore.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile. Life is hectic. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Review! (the more I get, the more I feel like writing!)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I would apologize for taking so cursed long with the chapter; however, I will not. To explain, the last one put me at a cross roads and I had to make sure I took the path that fit the nature of this tale best. I hope you enjoy!

Author's Note 2: The sequel: I do not own Inuyasha.

_I heard a winter tree in song. Its leaves were birds, one hundred strong. And all at once it ceased to sing. For all its leaves had taken wing. –Australian Graffiti _

XVI-

Raising both of his hands, gaze steely as it fixated on the hazy sun, he released his spell and breathed satisfaction as fifty poisonously-green arrows found their marks in the ranks of his father's soldiers. He felt energy flood his veins when he heard them scream, felt their lives leave- courtesy of the Tenseiga tied to his waist, and his spirit longed to fall into the rhythm of war. Instead, the land-tied Lord pivoted on his heel, taking in the various small fights around him.

An eyebrow rose at the golden strips tied around enemy soldiers' foreheads and arms during the course of the battle, confused before realizing that his father's men-formerly his, had begun to desert the famed Dog General, his father.

His blood heated. He felt like howling in victory as his men's loyalty became known. Here, in the heat of battle they had made their choice and they had chosen _his_ banner- the golden crescent and oceanic swirl. He was both touched and gratified that his previous hard work on behalf of his people had not been for naught.

Unfortunately, their loyalty would come with a price. Never again would they be allowed to enter the ranks of the Western soldiers, or show their faces to the sun until their Lord had been put on the throne. They and their families would have to be confined to the Under Ground City, the price for their declaration of faith.

Now, the Western Deserters took their chosen Lord's aid grimly, barely blinking at the dead that fell at their feet, moving almost seamlessly to the next worthy opponent. The poisonous arrows dissipated into the air.

Pleased, as the training his troops had been forced through was proving beneficial, Sesshoumaru took a deep meditative breath, clearing his mind of the taunts that had almost caused him to lose his cool during his fight with the Inu no Taisho. It was astonishing that he was able to do such in the midst of a battlefield; however, his men had formed a protective ring around him, killing anyone and anything that attempted to touch him.

Four of his five commanders currently played with his father, keeping the ferocious silver-haired males' attention fixed on anything but his troublesome, eldest child.

Sesshoumaru's braided hair was half unraveled due to his previous exertions, his brow beaded with sweat, his armor sticking to his clothes from the heat. The sticky midday breeze brought to his nose the scent of poison and blood, acrid tastes that stuck in the back of his throat like an unwelcome plague and it was only by force of will that he was able to ignore the reek.

The tall, keen-eyed male was curious to note that it was not his father that had made him so weary- he might even dare to think that he could continue fighting his father for an entire day if there were no other distractions to be had. No, his father while irritating in his martial skill was not the reason he was beginning to feel his muscles tighten with tiredness. It was his pack.

They- he,had failed to explore the true breadth and depth of their bond before joining battle with their enemy and were now paying the price for it. Their individual attacks on their various opponents were being transmuted to their pack mates and were being unleashed on both friend and foe alike without proper direction. The beautiful melody that had once tied them, courtesy of their little Rin, weaved through the air as they fought, discordant amongst the sounds of death.

Together, they were unleashing a fury on the battle that had the potential to turn the tides in their sway; however, their control over their joint power was mediocre enough that they needed to stop… before they harmed themselves and their men irreparably. Even Rin and Shippou could feel the distress of their parents as they noted the deaths they were unwillingly causing.

They could not stop using magic for it would mean their death. They _could _stop the battle.

He had to call a retreat. The history he wanted to write could only be written if he had the appropriate, _well-crafted_ tools in hand. Failure and defeat were not to be a part of that history. While their forces were holding their own, they were not wholly prepared for this battle and the series of battles sure to follow.

He needed to find his herald, the tall phoenix youkai who signaled the rest of the army with his flares.

The once-Western Prince and current revolutionary leader reopened his eyes and surveyed the battlefield as the breeze brought to him the scents and sounds of men dying and living in the horrible, armor-shining, dream-shattering glory of war.

In the small swirl of calm surrounding him, he watched his men cut, parry, claw, bleed, snarl, dance around him, heat from fire arrows sizzling close enough to ruffle his sleeves, cries and grunts of the striving filling his ears. He closed his eyes, feeling every single nuance of the battlefield, Kagome's heartbeat and senses trailing his own as Naraku covered her. His eyes opened in shock as a sudden revelation came to his awareness.

_He had the advantage._

Together, he and Kagome had seen the weakness that his father had been distracting him from. Grinning, Sesshoumaru beckoned the phoenix to him. His forces would withdraw in a manner that would never be forgotten, that _would_ instill fear in the Inu no Taisho and would turn even more towards the revolution.

Silently, he nudged Kagome through their bond, wincing internally when her flare of powers sifted through magic-flavored air and hit his father instead of the tora youkai she was facing, redirecting his snarling sire's attention towards him.

The vicious frown on the Inu no Taisho's face bespoke his displeasure at having black magic turned upon him, his sleeve soaked with blood and his scent clouded with the dry reek of embers and ash.

With a few well-placed maneuvers that distracted or disarmed Sesshoumaru's commanders, the current Western Lord leapt at his son, shimmering with golden fires in mid-air, his roar echoing through the surrounding legions as he began to transform into his other form. Around them faces paused and turned to look at the small supernova that had formed over them, some dying because of their inattention to their opponents.

Cursing as he felt Kagome take a cut due to the distraction he had forced on her, Sesshoumaru allowed their connection to dim for a moment. The small problem of his transforming parent needed to be addressed before he could implement his other plans.

The leader of the rebel forces let out an inaudible sigh and thought of his beloved's eyes- the swirling, blue-gray color that reminded him of stormy seas by a rocky shore. A breath later, he felt the sand beneath him soften, felt the coolness of the seas swirl around his toes as he sank into the salt-scented wetness. More quickly than his father's protectors could see, Sesshoumaru gestured _his_ seas to spike through the air like shards of ice towards his father. The conjured spears glinted in the sun and flame of the battle, as bright as the blades reflecting the blood and dimmed weaponry adorning the earth before piercing the golden bundle in the sky.

The howl that followed deafened those close by, many paused, half frozen with fear at the pure rage of the reverberating sound. The Inu no Taisho broke his transformation, snarling with fury, descending from the skies with death in his gaze. So'unga gleamed in his hand, ready to be unleashed on his eldest child without remorse.

Sesshoumaru's commanders leapt to defend him, thinking themselves too late, watching in horror.

Unnerving many who watched, Sesshoumaru merely grinned at his sire's intentions, wondering internally at the snarl he had heard. It had been one of fury but also one of _pain._ The Inu no Taisho had been injured. _And it showed._

The lacerations dripping viscous red liquid like little waves across the expanse of his father's stomach and thighs had actually made the infallible, frightening male of his childhood fallible. The male in front of him was still a nightmare, but one that he could _and_ _would_ make bleed.

The seas around his feet surged to wrap the Inu no Taisho in a bubble of water, forcing the other male to use precious magical energy to evaporate his prison. Sesshoumaru knew he had only weakened his father for a few moments, not enough to kill him. He would recover soon.

In the minutes he had wrought himself, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and howled, the winds twisting so that the sound carried throughout his lands and echoed over the seas. His people- both on and off the battlefield, took up the cry, their voices rising in beautiful unison to become an echoing wave of harmony that ricocheted over mountains and across streams.

Understanding his intentions, Kagome, Miroku, Naraku and Ayame remained silent, focusing internally and beginning to conjure rain, wind and water. The children served as their focal point to their underground hideaway, Rin's melody serving as the heartbeat and pulse of their land, of their magic and bond. They tied themselves together and created a gateway in the half-seen mist they had created with their magic.

Little by little, their army began to disappear within the earth, turning to fog beneath the mid-day sun. They disappeared like ghosts under the very noses of their enemies, suddenly untouchable. Swords, kodachi and arrows fell on their marks and fell short.

Shouting in cold anger after watching Sesshoumaru's plan unfold, the Inu no Taisho burned away the last of his constraints, sweeping So'unga out and around in a beautifully executed move.

Sesshoumaru winced as he was hit, the screams of So'unga's dead filling his ears, his howl faltering. He shifted, falling to his knees, barely breathing as the fumes of Hell choked him.

A small part of him recognized Kagome's voice as she took up his call, continuing to send their people home.

He forced himself to stay conscious until the last of them had been sent to the Under Ground City, ensuring that they were drenched in his scent and therefore unidentifiable from the land. His City would remain safe above all else.

He was dimly aware of a silver shimmer raising above his head, of Kagome's terror. Then, a swamp of magic, warm hands, a trickle of liquid down his chest.

He did not hear the howl of pain as his betrothed stabbed the shocked Inu no Taisho in the eye before disappearing with him into the seas that had surged to protect them. He did not feel her mouth on his face, her tears dripping over his wounds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miles away, Naraku, Ayame and Miroku cuddled the exhausted children as their terrified, adrenaline-dilated eyes stared into the study grate, hardly believing what they had witnessed, had _felt_ happen to their Lord. Naraku had sent them to the study upon their return, had gone downstairs to take care of their armies, issuing orders to their commanders, healers and head servants so that the new arrivals could be situated and taken care of adequately. After their first initial shock had worn off, they had put the children to sleep and had joined him. Their responsibility had held them together as their Lord's bond with them flickered like the flames they couldn't seem to stop watching in the fireplace now. They hadn't spoken of what had happened to Sesshoumaru and their silence had clued Sesshoumaru's commanders into silence as well.

To speak of the horrible wound they had witnessed would cause mass panic and would dampen too many spirits after this semi-victory. Their people had been told to rest and stay alert, to lay low for the next few days and recover as the Inu no Taisho made his next move; but, they were together and they had won.

Their cheers filtered up through the floors.

Whimpering, the now awake children turned away from the sound and into their pack mates. Ayame rocked Shippou, the two shades of their red hair glinting gold in the firelight as she felt him try to reach out for their adoptive parents, heart bleeding with him when they could not be found. Miroku walked around the room with Rin crying into his shoulder, humming softly to calm her. They were, all of them too exhausted to even search for Kagome and Sesshoumaru by scrying, their bond revealing absolutely nothing save for the continuation of their lives. Forcefully, Miroku made them all go to the private bath before setting off to find Naraku. Their dark-haired pack-mate had disappeared after ensuring that Ayame was, indeed, alive and safe from the poison.

Miroku strode purposefully down the hallway, ignoring the worry eating at his heart as he searched for his unlikely packmate, knowing he would need help. Kagome had saved Sesshoumaru from the Inu no Taisho's claws as far as they had seen and they would trust in her as they trusted in Sesshoumaru. Neither of them had failed him yet. They wouldn't.

They were the House of the West and they would not fall apart. They had people to protect and take care of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: I know, after such a long wait, it's absolutely horrible of me to leave you all at a cliff-hanger. But I'll update soon, I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been heavily revised! I suggest re-reading it before continuing to the next, never-before-posted chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_You think a flower on a cliff beautiful_

_Because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge_

_Unable to step out in the sky_

_Like that fearless flower._

_-Tite Kubo_

XVII-

With perfect control, Kagome formed an underwater bubble around herself and her Lord desperately ignoring the fear-based adrenaline shooting through her like hurricane winds. Blood diffused into the water around them, drifting behind them like a red ribbon, growing ever darker as she directed her magic forwards and downwards. Her hands shook, unable to stop the blood from dissolving around her fingers into the salty water, unable to focus her power to heal him. She let the seas wash around them, moving them where they would as she took a deep, fortifying breath and began to assess Sesshoumaru's injuries as he lay unconscious in her arms.

He wasn't breathing properly, the sound guttural, indicating that his lungs had been punctured and that at least one of them would need to be pumped out and re-inflated. The physical wound was quite small despite the extensive blood loss it was causing. The Sword of Hell had pierced him right beneath his sternum, aiming for his heart. So'unga hadn't hit its mark since Sesshoumaru was still alive; however, she couldn't be sure of anything beyond that. Even if the laceration had been on his leg, So'unga's poison and any of its curses might be strong enough to kill him let alone a wound so dangerous.

A being of lesser power would have died by now. As it stood, their bonds to the land were the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

Kagome stopped, eyes closing, ignoring the brimming tears. By force of will, her heartbeat calmed.

If she let herself panic, she wouldn't stop and Sesshoumaru would die in her hands regardless of her tears. She needed help if she wanted him to live. Lots of powerful, _talented_ help.

Kagome's eyes glowed with power now, screaming into the wine-dark seas. Answering her call, the currents raced them to the bottom of the ocean floor, the cold seeping through their bubble of air, dolphins, sharks, seals, dugongs, all coming to view their Lord and Lady with innocent curiosity. If the situation hadn't been so perilous, Kagome would have stopped to talk to them but she kept on, ignoring anyone and everything. She used her magic to make sure his unpunctured lung stayed inflated and drew the blood out of the other one after closing and repairing So'unga's laceration. Eventually, a glimmer of light in the complete darkness appeared.

The twinkle grew into a night sky, one that would have been astonishing had she been in anything but a state of utter terror. Bioluminescence at work.

Kagome took a breath and focused, eyes glowing silver with healing. She _could not_ lose the male in her arms, _would not_ let his hands get any colder than they were. Despite her efforts, Sesshoumaru's pallor didn't fade, his breaths remained strained under Hell's horrors.

With a cry of relief, Kagome broke through the barriers of the Underwater City and splashed into the main balcony, heedless of the shocked gasps and hands-flying-to-weapons reactions of their commanders and captains. She ignored the bone-deep chill setting into her muscles, levitating Sesshoumaru and herself into the large sea-mirror in the center of the circular room.

Unbeknownst to her, mermaids and sea creatures had come to watch, having trailed after her through the waters. The cries, questions and fear of her commanders were ignored as she settled into the Lotus pose, floating Sesshoumaru's body in front of her, his head in her lap.

Gaston silenced the room, recognizing what she was attempting to do, quickly, he lit the wall scones at the cardinal points with white-blue flames and doused all others.

The flames flared into spears as soon as he was done, arching over and crashing into the basin like fountains of light, soundless and unnerving to all others in the room.

Their Lady began to murmur, whispers that echoed but could not be heard, that roared but were as meaningless as the movement of waves on the shore. She spoke in a tongue that sounded like pure power, in a manner that seemed to be a prayer, a plea for aid. Her hair drifted around her like a silken black cloud, entwining with their lords' and glimmering in the ethereal light reflecting off the surface of the mirror.

General Takeo poked Gaston in the shoulder, quite unsure if he should be speaking or if he could because of the power swirling in the room, his Lady and Lord serving as the glowing golden focal point. He was interested to note that Lady Kagome was directing the power at the crescent moon symbol on his Lord's forehead.

"What?" Gaston's whisper was barely heard, his voice reverent at the skill his commander was showing. He was glad, now, that he had chosen to join them and serve this master magician.

"What is she doing?"

"Calling Lord Sesshoumaru's patron Goddess."

Takeo raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Gaston growled as his observations were interrupted. "Don't you know anything about those you serve?"

When Takeo glowered at him, he relented, shifting as the scent of snow began to permeate the air. "Sesshoumaru-sama's mother was the mortal child of one of Amaterasu's advisors and a mermaid on a journey to the Middle Kingdom five centuries ago. The Inu no Taisho's ancestral family had long been the most avid noble patrons of Amaterasu and thus took Lady Ai, Sesshoumaru-sama's mother, into their fold. She was mated to the Inu no Taisho later to seal the bond."

Satisfied that Takeo looked impressed enough to be silent for the rest of the working his Lady was doing, Gaston shouted in dismay as his Lady and Lord disappeared from their sight in a burst of blue-lit, crystallized water.

In the silence that followed, the scent of rain and snow surrounded them and he wondered if that was what divinity smelled like, if the Goddess Amaterasu had answered his Lady's plea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself and Sesshoumaru surrounded by the undersea night sky she had passed, being floated into a cave by waves of sparkling deep-sea jellyfish. Seconds later, crystals lit with blue-bell and sulfur-green glows almost blinded her, reflecting like Caribbean waters off of their clothing onto the dark rocks of the cavern. A quick turn later and they entered a valley strewn with lit up deep-sea plants in all the colors of the upper world.

A second later, she felt a barrier let the pair of them through and was surrounded by amber-eyed, blue, black, green, silver-haired people. Pairs of legs and mermaid tails swam before her eyes, concern bringing all of them close as the jellyfish took them by quickly. The undersea luminescence from the plants and crystals made their skin glow, brought magic to their very being, an illusion to be sure but beautiful enough to distract the mortals they loved to trick.

Absently, Kagome realized how these creatures could be considered dangerous by human sailors.

The jellyfish sped them through the gathering crowds, straight to the inner sanctum of a crystalline palace, to the forefront of gem-encrusted merfolk. Kagome stood, as best she could on her cloud of twinkling jellyfish, surrounded by creatures dressed in the plundered wealth of the deep seas, still holding onto her beloved, and opened her mouth to speak when a shriek filled the air.

"Sesshoumaru!" The mermaid who had spoken swam over on two legs, wide amber eyes terrified, silver hair rippling around her. Upon her brow lay a thin circlet encrusted with sapphires. She looked just like him.

The mermaid raised terrified eyes to Kagome after speaking quickly to a few servants and the merman wearing the crown of the seas. The merman nodded, his gaze flitting over the bleeding Lord before taking the rest of the crowd away. "What has happened to the Lord of the West?"

Kagome felt the adrenaline drain out of her at the unmistakable caring in the mermaid's eyes. Unable to take anymore strain, Kagome fought to get the words out as she kneeled on the cloud of jellyfish, blackness drifting in the corners of her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru of the West has been injured by the Sword of Hell. Please aid him."

Then, she promptly slumped over in exhaustion, her head falling on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her hand tangling in his silver locks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She woke on a breath, her heart racing, Sesshoumaru's name on her lips, vaguely aware that she was still deep beneath the sea and that she could breath underwater. For a moment she could see nothing. The oxymoronic brightness of the pitch-black ocean waters robbed her of sensation. Crystal globes floating by were turned on by a friendly touch of magic. She touched one, noticing how cold it was and pushed it away slightly, then shook her head and yawned, glancing around her curiously.

She had been sleeping in silken netting, kept warm by a scaled, pearlescent blanket. The room she was in looked very similar to their original seaside hideaway in size and luxury; however, it was unfamiliar to her and while she was clearly safe, she was also quite befuddled. An aide or guide would have been most helpful at the moment, she mused, still half-asleep and dazed from the soreness of her previous war time exertions.

Her thoughts abruptly quieted and focused as her wandering gaze turned upwards, onyx-and-faintly-amethyst hair drifting through the glimmering light-tinted waters. Her heart skipped a beat before picking up speed, heart-shaped mouth tilting up in relieved shock. "_Sesshoumaru._"

"_Kagome_." His voice was calm, soothing, relieved, and absolutely wonderful to hear. She swam to him, allowing the blanket to drift away. He wrapped her in his arms and nestled her next to him, adjusting his blanket and netting around them. Having woken on a befuddling adrenaline rush, the blue-eyed magician only vaguely deduced that they would have floated away without the netting to anchor them.

He tilted her face up towards his, listening to the staccato of her heart and trying to ignore the answering rhythm of his own. Her heart shone in that blue gaze he had slowly come to desire above all others. He could fall into that gaze and stay there for eternity if he let himself. Instead, he broke the silence first. "You did well to bring me here, belle. They healed me in less than a night's time."

For a moment longer they just looked at each other, auras strained and tense, almost unable to believe that they were both alive. His eyes, glowing softly with eddies of his returning power, were carefully blank of emotion as they traced the smooth curve of her eyebrows and cheekbones. She watched in utter stillness, waiting. His mouth trembled and he lifted a hand to touch hers before she moved.

Kagome lifted her hand to the line of his jaw and pulled his face down to hers, sealing their lips together. She poured out all of her remembered panic and worry in the kiss, hands tracing the stripes on his cheeks, the muscles in his throat. Her lashes fluttered in surprised when she felt Sesshoumaru's terror and relief as he kissed the corners of her mouth and sucked on her bottom lip, the tension in his shoulders slowly receding with each emotion-charged kiss. Their bond swirled with passion, gasping breaths mingling and halting in an endless rush of kisses and touches. It was _so good_ to feel each other once more, to know they were there and alive.

Slowly, they broke away, foreheads meeting, eyes closed, breathing in rhythm with one another, listening to the thrum of their blood. They gloried in the tangle of their limbs in the dim lighting. Their shared worry and love wrapped them together more tightly than their cocoon of netting and blanket.

"Do not ever do that to me again."

Startled when her statement was spoken by Sesshoumaru as well, Kagome opened her eyes questioningly. "What?"

"You have been unconscious for an entire day and night, belle. They told me if you did not awaken by this evening it was unlikely that you would ever do so." His voice, usually calm and affectionate, was half-strangled with the emotions he let her see swirling in his eyes. Anger at his own helplessness and fear, at having to focus on the fact that she might live and not that he might lose her.

The memory made him snarl and bury his nose in her neck. He was infinitely glad that their hosts had had left him alone with his betrothed for the most part, allowing them to recover from the battle with his father. He held her as tightly as he dared, squeezing her to him and trying to calm his breath.

Kagome swallowed hard at the realization of how much she had come to mean to this male and wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. Her fingers stroked his hair and she pressed kisses on his neck. "I'm awake. I'm here and I will _never_ leave you, Sesshoumaru, just as you will never leave me." He shuddered and her eyes widened when she felt something hot on her neck.

Was he… Kagome choked on her breath, a sound suspiciously close to a sob leaving her throat. He was _crying_.

The petite woman shuddered, tears stinging her own eyes, and wrapped herself tighter around him. "I'm here. I'm safe. I won't leave you, beloved. I promise. I _promise_." Her voice broke as he kissed her neck softly, as his breath hitched in a sigh so deep she knew it came from the heart of his soul. She felt tears trace down her cheeks and drift into the sapphire and golden seas around them, the orbs of bioluminescent light soothingly illuminating their otherwise dark surroundings.

He raised his head after a few moments of breathing her scent, of feeling her holding him. Looking at the worry and absolute adoration in her teary eyes- for him, he knew, he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her skin, right above her heart. "You are mine as I am yours, Kagome."

She giggled as his hair tickled her with his movement, the sound watery. "Yes. You're quite lucky, you know."

The giggle turned into an outright laugh at his mockingly affronted expression, relief turning to effervescent bubbles inside of her. The twinkle in his eyes grew as he watched her laugh, his own relief threatening to turn him into a hysterical pile of goo like his beloved. Instead, he turned her towards him and kissed her again, pleased to taste his joy in her smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku shot up from in between his betrothed and the children, gasping. He panted, running a hand through his hair as the rest of his pack woke up. _Good lord, _was he glad those two were too far away for the children to hear them. Shippou and Rin did notneed to be asking questions about _those_ sorts of sounds. Oh, no. Not yet. Not at all, in Rin's case.

"Naraku-onii-sama?" Their little princess's voice made him realize that all four of them were looking at him, worry and exhaustion in their eyes. "What did you see?"

He laughed, picked her up and ruffled Shippou's hair as he fell back into the bedding. His smile would have split his mouth if his skin wasn't so resilient. "They're alive, my dears. Alive and safe."

Ayame and the children started to smile, hope casting the worry from their gazes. Rin cheered and hugged her dark-haired guardian with glee. Ayame laughed as she hopped up and danced with her pillow.

"When will they be returning?" Miroku's question made the shape-shifter look up from the teal duvet he was rewrapping himself and a sleepy, relieved Shippou in. Rin had jumped on Ayame.

The question sobered him, the underlying understanding that the longer Sesshoumaru was away, the harder it was for Naraku to keep the Generals from sending search parties out. They did not need Toga finding out Sesshoumaru wasn't in the Western lands to protect his people right now. They had known their Lord was alive through their bond; but, explaining their bond to the Generals hadn't been in the game plan. It was a secret up until Sesshoumaru decided to enlighten the next circle of the revolution and they would be damned if they didn't follow his orders to their dying breaths.

Shaking those thoughts away, he turned his gaze inward and smiled when he felt the joy of his two pack mates- frowned when they pushed him away to keep making kissy faces at each other. He didn't realize he was pouting until Ayame hugged him.

He smiled at her before turning back to his priestly friend. The shorter male's hair was sticking up in three different directions. He valiantly refrained from commenting. "I don't know. They're preoccupied right now."

Miroku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Naraku gave him a second. Then…

"I know people who would pay to see that."

Ayame threw a pillow at Miroku. "Not in front of the children!"

Naraku laughed and kept laughing despite the second pillow that hit his face.

"Oh, good lord." Shippou burrowed his face into his pillow, stealing Naraku's duvet. He grabbed Rin and pulled her under too as his shape-shifting uncle retaliated against his betrothed. Rin yawned and giggled when a thump indicated a pillow connecting with Miroku's head.

Shippou shook his head as the fwumps and laughs continued. He never wanted to be an adult. They had their priorities all wrong sometimes. Dreams were so much better.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Writer's block is terrible; but, I shall have you know that this story is almost over!

_If you have only one smile in you__, give it to the people you love.__ - __Maya Angelou_

XVIII-

Kagome gaped at her betrothed after having caught her breath from his recent attentions. He had just finished telling her what had occurred after she had passed out. "That was your grandmother?"

"Yes. Do not bring up my mother, Kagome. She… hates my father more than anyone for the way he treated her only daughter, hates that she had to give her child up to a land-living family since my mother wasn't a true mermaid." He sighed and curled up around his enchantress, content for the time being. "We will stay for dinner but we must return. Luckily, the Sea King is currently busy with his own erstwhile rebels and we do not have to stay longer to thank him in person. Under the sea, that could take weeks."

Kagome nodded, absently wondering if they would have to send thanks to the Sea King and how exactly they would go about doing that. Honestly, she would have been surprised if they had gotten a summons to see him. His kingdom was far, far bigger, older and busier than theirs. He was a god, they were not; and, as such were probably only small darts on his radar. Sesshoumaru's lineage had come as a shock to her when the Inu no Taisho had mentioned it during one of her old training sessions- before she had become their 'pet'. The story had left her with a lot of questions about the previous Lady of the West- questions she had forgotten in light of the later turn her life had taken at the mercy of their cruelty. Pushing those thoughts away, she snuggled closer to her betrothed and asked about his grandmother. "In most of the tales that I have heard, a mermaid who strays from her people is considered an outcast."

"The moon always calls to the sea. My grandmother did not stray in that sense and so was honored instead. I spent a few years here as an adolescent and learned the ways of my mother's heritage, though my mother was never allowed to come."

"Why?" Kagome frowned. It must have been awful to be outcast in the one place you knew would love you unconditionally while mated to a horrible male.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "My mother was a child of a moon's ray and shadow. Had she come here, to the depths of the sea, she would have caused something similar to an underwater tornado."

"Oh." Kagome shook her head. The physics of his statement made no sense to her, but then again she'd barely been able to finish one semester of University before the wish. She was no expert.

The aura of a visitor made them both look down towards the door. The same silver-haired mermaid, a princess of the seas, Sesshoumaru's grandmother, entered. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-chan. How is your betrothed?"

"I'm doing well." Kagome smiled when the mermaid drifted up to them, eyes catching on the glimmering golden shimmer of her fish tail. The little girl inside of her squealed at how pretty it was. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

A severe, motherly look crossed the mermaid's face and reminded her so much of her own mother that for a moment, Kagome was homesick. "Nonsense. We're family and we do not get formal with each other beneath the waves. You will call me grandmother and you will send me magical letters every moon cycle since this one," she tweaked Sesshoumaru's nose, much to his betrothed's astonishment, "doesn't."

Kagome laughed at his disgruntled expression. "I will do my best, though you will have to teach me the spell. I'm not sure I know it yet."

"Once your little war is over, you will have to come visit too." To their surprise, she twisted and caught a flash of green and blue mid-sentence. "Hercules, Amphetrion, greet your cousins."

The two young merboys wriggled in their grandmother's hold. "Grand mere! We already said hi to Omaru!"

"Did you say hi to Kagome?" The smile in her voice was not unnoticed by Kagome.

They stilled and looked up with wide lightening-kissed, silver-blue eyes. Tousled silver-gold hair hung around cherubic faces holding identical grins. "Hi! Are you Omaru's bride?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." Inwardly, she mused. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru was so gorgeous. He had to keep up with his entire family.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said the one on the right with the blue tail.

The one with the green tail pounced on Sesshoumaru's head, fish tail whapping the net and sending them swinging. "She's as beautiful as a string of obsidian pearls, brother! Maybe we should go on land to find our brides one day!"

Their grandmother laughed. "That can only happen after you two learn to transform your tails. Go clean up for dinner. I can see the sand stuck in your scales."

They groaned and griped, but in front of their guest they were obedient and went to go get cleaned up.

Kagome chuckled. "Omaru? Sounds like the name of a city."

Sesshoumaru growled playfully at her before looking to his grandmother. "Grand mere, we will have to leave tonight. Just to be sure, there is no summons expected from the Sea King, is there?"

"No- although, he has requested a go game with you sometime in the future. Come, you two, I'll show you to your new room. I just finished renovating the family wing." She turned and waited for them to get out of the netting before swimming away.

"You play go with the Sea King?" Kagome's awe made him a little smug.

"Why so surprised, belle? Even you have commented that I am a good player." He swam slowly, allowing her to get used to using her limbs again after two days of exertion and unconsciousness.

She shook her head as they entered the cleaning room, piles of glittering obsidian sand and undersea flowers and ointments floated in glass globes around the room. Ornate carvings shaped the gleaming stone into a fantastical reality that Kagome was inwardly gushing over.

She couldn't believe she was in the Palace of the Sea King! With a mermaid princess!

Having caught on to her excitement, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, questioning her.

The black-haired miko simply shook her head. There was no way she was giving him more ammunition to tease her with. Her futuristic _The Little Mermaid_-fan girl tendencies were going to be kept to herself.

"Clean up. A new set of clothes has been set out for you. We will see you for dinner." His grandmother hugged them both and swam out.

Kagome looked around. "Where's the changing screen?"

"What screen?"

Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly and watched the slow flush spread intriguingly from her cheeks to the top of her chest. He bent down and kissed her soundly, wanting to steal her breath and deepen the becoming redness of her cheeks before turning away.

Kagome's breathless laugh mingled with his own as they both sought to control the rush of their desire.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Hours later, they walked out of the sea hand in hand, the stars illuminating their path on the night of the new moon. Their new clothes- sea slug silk, gleamed in the darkness, reflecting the light and making them glow. Kagome had discovered that merfolk had the most innovative forms of dress and invention that she had ever seen. They also apparently liked alliteration.

Or, at least that's what Hercules had told his new best friend, Kagome. She wasn't sure since the little guy liked to pull fast ones on her after she had flicked his nose for stealing her mashed potatoes.

"We have to visit again soon. That was fun." Kagome looked up at her betrothed cheerfully, glad to be back on land again having found it strange to swim everywhere.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he scented the air. "Back to the sea, love otherwise we'll be hosting unwanted company."

She sharpened her gaze and found the two spies, relaxing. "Those are ours, my Lord. Hand-trained by Naraku and myself."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and hummed in the back of his throat, feeling slightly chilled as the breeze ruffled their clothes and hair. He was still very tired and drained of energy, unable to detect details as far away as the two spies were and he was beyond glad that his enchantress was with him.

He settled on the sand and pulled Kagome down with him as they waited for their pack. There was no way they had enough energy to transport themselves undetected back to the Underground City. They didn't have long to rest, the Shadow Hand having sensed them the instant they returned to shore.

"You, my Lord and Lady, have a lot to learn about not giving your pack heart attacks." Naraku's cloak engulfed them in shadows and seconds later, they had emerged in one of the lesser-used hallways of the Underground City. He shook his head, a little dizzy before turning and pinning them with a no-compromise look. He planted his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Do _not_ do that again. I know it was only two days; but, seriously, _not cool_."

Kagome giggled and gave him a hug, easing some of the tension she could feel in his neck and shoulders. "Sorry, Shadow Hand. We won't do it again."

Naraku huffed and hugged her back tightly as Sesshoumaru nuzzled his cheek. "Whatever. Everything's been taken care of, by the way. There was no rumor of your disappearance allowed to get out. We had to evacuate a few families of the deserters who joined us; but, it seems like they were planning this because most of their families are already here or are safe. My spies say the Inu no Taisho is very mad. Kikyou too. Also, there are some papers I need you to look over about a possible future land dispute between two of the Lords who have yet to join us. And, Ayame needs your help in the Healer's wing. There are two soldiers who are almost beyond the point of saving."

"Kagome is tired, Raku. She will not be healing anyone at the moment." Sesshoumaru's tone held an order.

Naraku looked at the little miko who had become his sister. He should have noticed she was exhausted. Why hadn't he noticed? "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Kagome frowned at being unable to assist in the infirmary but kept silent. Losing soldiers was an unfortunate fact of war that they were all familiar with. "I want the names of those soldiers compiled into a list. We will build a memorial at the end."

Naraku grinned and picked her up, breathing their scents and stifling the frown that wanted to appear when he realized how exhausted his Lord was. "Of course, little Lady. Allow me to escort you and my Lord to the bathing chambers. Please do not consider me an uncouth barbarian; but, I must say, you smell like fish."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and exchanged an amused glance with Kagome. "You can only be considered as that which you are."

"Hey!" The black-haired shape-shifter mock-glared at his alpha before continuing sincerely, "It is good to have you both back. I hate paperwork."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My Lady Kagome." The soft greeting had her whirling around in surprise, eyes narrowing on the red-clothed figure as Rin swam behind her obediently.

Garnet eyes similar to her pack mate's rose in time with her movement, settling on the betrothed of the land-tied Western Lord with a cautious hope that couldn't be stifled. Black hair as dark as her own was swept into a simple bun, held in place with plain chopsticks. The scarlet kimono was well-used, stitches in different-colored thread showing even in the dim green-gold light of their personal hot springs. "I was sent here by Naraku-sama to assist you and the young Lady Rin if you so desired."

Kagome paused, letting the slow swell of power she was drawing forth drift away in the silence. She cocked her head to the side, piercing blue eyes drifting over Kagura's stance, probing deep into that guarded gaze. After a few moments, Kagura bowed once more and shifted as if to rise and leave. "You are the one who released Naraku and Miroku from their prison in the Western Citadel."

It was not a question but Kagura nodded, hands folding delicately in her lap, eyes down.

Rin shifted from behind her, moving to sit on one of the half-submerged smooth stones by the edge of the springs.

Kagome leaned over and placed a palm on the floor of the room, eyes flashing with power. Teasing out the flavor of Kagura's power was slightly difficult since it was so subtle; but, she did it and discovered that Kagura had already taken blood oath to Sesshoumaru. The former spy of Naraku's had proven to be committed to the revolution already.

Since that was the case and the Shadow Hand had sent her their way, she would be glad of the assistance. "You will be my personal assistant from this day forth, Kagura. You will answer only to myself and my Lord, Sesshoumaru. If Naraku wants you to do espionage work since that is a specialty of yours, you must clear it with me first. Isabella is my hand maiden and has been assisting me with many tasks you will now share. If there are any questions, you may ask myself or her, even Ayame."

Kagura bowed low, surprising Kagome with her sincerity. "Thank you, my Lady."

Kagome shook her head. "You must call me that in public, Kagura; but, you knew me before I was a my Lady anything. Before the wish, we might have been friends had circumstances been different. I don't think either of us has changed so much that the potential has disappeared. Please, do not feel uncomfortable around me or mine."

Kagura bowed once more. "The years have been long, Kagome-san. I-" she paused, floundering for honesty when she was so used to lying in order to save her life, "I am not used to not living in fear. Please do not be offended."

Rin smiled and jumped on Kagome, answering for her guardian. "It is okay, pretty lady. Kagome-sama and I had to get used to being safe too. We understand."

Ignoring the confusion in Kagura's eyes, Kagome gestured for her to rise. "We'll be alright in the baths. Go ask Isabella for a basic summary of everything I am expected to do so that you can familiarize yourself with my schedule."

Kagura bowed at the waist once more and turned to exit the chamber, her expression serene though the relief at not being dismissed was apparent. Her fear saddened Kagome, knowing that the wind demoness had never truly known a day of peace since the shattering of the jewel. At least now, she had the chance to make Kagura's life slightly better.

"Kagura?" Kagome called her back momentarily, waiting until their eyes met. "I am not a member of the Inu no Taisho's household. I never was. I never will be."

Understanding flashed through Kagura in a moment of clarity. She realized that perhaps joining the revolution was best decision she had made in a long, long time- that the Kagome who stood before her with a child wrapped around her neck and power drifting through her aura like wind was someone to contend with. She was someone who kept what was hers safe and who could maybe teach others to do the same.

The wind youkai nodded and slid the door shut behind her, footsteps echoing down the hallway as she sought out the wind signature of Lady Kagome's hand maiden.

Strength was a tenet she had lived by once upon a time. If she stayed here long enough under the care of someone like this new Kagome, strength may be something she could regain.

It would not be easy, she knew; but, then again, her life had never been easy. She had risen like the wind above all the ordeals. Maybe this time she could aid others so that they could rise above too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Waaaaah! I'm baaaack! Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Author's Note II: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Creak, creak, tower of purgatory_

_Piercing the world like light_

_Sway, sway tower of spine_

_Will it be us or the sky that falls?_

_Tite Kubo_

Chapter XIX:

_Approximately three years since Sesshoumaru brought Kagome into the fold of the Revolution. Three weeks after the first battle against the Inu no Taisho. _

They stared aghast at the carnage before them, eyes wide and faces still in shock. One of the soldiers cursed in the absolute silence of the flaming wood, the scent of smoke and blood, ashes rising with bits of floating, burning _things_ around them. The winter wind blew the ruin their way and even the blue-eyed enchantress lifted a sleeve to cover her nose, tendrils of hair loose from her braid whipping her pale skin.

Sesshoumaru's first crunching step on the disturbed, crusted snow made them all startle like wild rabbits, hearts racing at the noise. Power writhed like snakes of poison around him, controlled and infuriated. Ashoka walked carefully after his Lord, one eye on him and the other on their surroundings as their company moved through the remnants of the village. His eyes were as gold and as harsh as the setting sun over a desert when his betrothed glanced his way. Involuntarily, she shivered before returning her gaze quickly to their men as they began to shift through the debris.

She had seen that look in his father's face before- the cold, calculating look that promised terror and fountains of red, screaming nights that lasted long into the day for whoever was on the wrong side of his claws. Sesshoumaru would be coated black with blood when he exacted payment for this, she knew.

A whimper had her turning around, sight falling on one of the soldiers of her personal guard. She was next to him in an instant, Loki a shadow behind her as they went to see what had caused such a reaction.

A child. A small hanyou child, half-burnt and pale as death with blood coating her form was cradled in his arms. Her eyes were as green as his and Kagome barely managed to swallow the tears that threatened to trail down her face at his heartbreak. She remained standing over him as was required by her station.

She could not kneel in the filth and close the child's eyes as the betrothed of the Lord of the West; but, she could grant her men some small comfort. The tension in all of them spoke of rage, in a small few there was sorrow. Some remained unmoved and it was these she spoke to as Sesshoumaru's guard set up a perimeter and three scouts were sent out to ascertain the location of the raiding party. "Begin to dig a large grave in the center of the village. Burn what remains of the houses."

Her voice was cold, controlled, the grief at having lost so many innocents that were faithful to Sesshoumaru turning into a small, hard knot beneath her breastbone. Silently, she added to the tally against Kikyou and Izayoi. She ignored Miroku when he appeared in a swirl of magic and he went instead to the taiyoukai. Beside her, Loki shifted and she followed his lead to a small group of guards, allowing them to form a ring around her.

They waited as her orders were carried out, more of their men beginning to curse as they continued shifting through the damage. After a few moments, more of their troops appeared with Naraku and General Takashi. Gaston came to her quickly.

"Lead the rites for the dead when the grave has been finished." A scout interrupted her before she could finish, flashing into the clearing on the wings of a hawk larger than she was. She moved to Sesshoumaru's side, stopping three steps behind him to his right. Naraku stood directly behind his left and Miroku stood next to Naraku. Kagura stood at her shoulder next to Loki. The men shifted to form a half circle behind them, framing them.

Kagome mused absent-mindedly on the seamless choreography, drawing her thoughts forcefully away from the ruined livelihoods behind them. Their movements had never been practiced before; but, everyone seemed to know exactly where to stand and at what times. Most curious. Was it simply a matter of royalty or some unknown training given to people in their employ that she was unaware of?

"The raiding party is heading southeast for the coast. There are three more villages in their path. They're mercenaries from the North but they carry the Inu no Taisho's flag with them. Thsey are no more than fifty strong; but, from what I can tell they are well-trained. They ride in formation and have well cared for weaponry. There are approximately twenty archers and thirty swordsman. Approximately twenty wolves run with them. The leader identifies himself with a blue band around his forehead. His cloak is red. They are less than a day's ride from the next village." The scout shifted into stance, his hawk flaring his wings behind him.

Kagome felt the burning knot loosen, anger surging through her like ice and the cold winds around them rose, stinging with shards of snow. How _dare_ Kouga.

"Continue gathering information, Atto. Go." The scout knelt and got back on his hawk, winging away into the cutting wind within seconds. Sesshoumaru's eyes were more glacial than hers when they shifted to Ashoka and General Takashi. "Prepare the Akuainu. Takashi will lead until I join you. Wait until they are in view of the village before engaging them. Go."

They went, eyes taking on the sheen of excitement that seemed to come naturally to the warriors directly under Sesshoumaru's guidance. They went to prepare themselves and Sesshoumaru's most bloodthirsty company for slaughter… and Kagome could not find it in herself to be disturbed.

Her heart would be glad for the pain that was about to come to the raiding party. Her gaze shifted to her betrothed's and she knew he had read her thoughts as if she had spoken them aloud. When had she become so harsh?

"When you are done here you will go back to the City." Sesshoumaru and she both glanced at their third compatriot as a humorless, cruel smile lifted the corners of his mouth and filled his glowing eyes with a wicked, vicious thought. The silver-haired inuyoukai's command rumbled through the air like a nightmarish purr. "_Naraku…_"

The shapeshifter's eyes gleamed like fresh blood against the paleness of his skin and the darkness of his hair. He bowed smoothly, cloak wrapping around him like the shadows of his magic before disappearing smoothly into the elements, black wings barely seen against the dark woods. His voice drifted back to them slowly as Kagome controlled her temper and the freezing winds died around them. "_Done_."

The sadistic pleasure in his voice brought chills to her spine, making her mouth dry. Behind her, Kagura swallowed, the sudden tension in the frame of the wind witch's body a testament to the absolute fear her Lord and closest friend engendered.

Sesshoumaru turned as Komaku, the unit leader of the Akuainu was brought to him by Miroku. Both her violet-eyed friend and the leader of their most fearsome warriors were dressed for battle. "Take your troops to Lord Takashi's position south east of here. Miroku will transport them to the closest available distance. You must be there before the sun begins to set. I will join you in a few moments time." He paused and then gestured to what was left of the village, the men were burning down one last hut and most of the bodies had been moved to the grave site. The smell remained as did the feel of the victim's terror, the glee of their murderers. "This is what we seek retribution for."

A blank look came to Komaku's eyes, scaring the blue-eyed priestess though she didn't let it show through her appearance as Sesshoumaru's betrothed. The shadow youkai took in the devastation slowly as if to imprint it into his memory- as if he was going to revisit each horror on the enemy. That was the look she imagined a sociopath's eyes to have. That was the look Inuyasha had on every time he had taken her.

Somehow, Kagome knew that was what Sesshoumaru and his men were going to do. Torture first. Death later.

Shivering, she turned away, glad that she didn't have to see that side of her betrothed. It was a part of him and she knew it was something that would only be used against those who stood against them; but, it reminded her too much of Inuyasha and Kikyou.

The scars of her years as their pet ran deep. Despite everything, they were still present and she was not ready to see the demon in her love's golden eyes when he cut an enemy open. The very thought made her eyes close as if to block out the reality.

The deep breath of cold, crystalline air somewhat free of the ashes cleared her thoughts and allowed her to refocus. Her emotions were useless at this singular point in time. This was a war and her betrothed was a demon who was called to blood as much as she was called to purity.

In this, she knew that honor had tamed him and his men and that they were fighting to protect what was theirs against those that had defiled it. Getting grossed out by the reality of war wasn't going to keep their people safe. She straightened her spine and let her magic drift out towards the finished grave as their men formed ranks behind her.

Kagura, after Kagome's nod of approval, began the low intonation of the rites of peace at the head of the grave. Using a bit of magic, Kagome carved out the name of the village into the stone that had been placed over the grave. They were silent as they listened to their Lady's handmaiden.

The male with the green-eyed child knelt in the snow, staring at the epithet that had been carved for the sake of his daughter and village. None of the men tried to make him rise, force him to his feet. His grief was almost touchable and again, Kagome swallowed the tears that rose for him. She could imagine what he had gone through, having known the loss of Shippou during her years at the Western Citadel so long ago.

As the words of the rites drew to a close, she knelt in the center of the grave carefully, drawing on the earth deep beneath the bodies. She drew on the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the snow melting around her, guided them into the seeds she had conjured beneath her.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw the results of her work and the vague approval in her betrothed's bond before he turned away with Ashoka and Komaku. "Come. We return to the City."  
>"On guard," Loki called out and the men formed columns around her, even the father who had lost a little girl. The order had roused him, his body moving mechanically as they began to march away.<p>

If anyone looked back, she did not know. She kept her gaze forward as they walked through the forest, Miroku beside her.

Behind them, she had left a field of ice drops- beautiful flowers with three petals each tipped with a crystalline white flaring from the blue of a mountain glacier. They drifted in the cold wind around the black stone and the crimson winter roses that now grew around it. Born of magic, she knew that those roses would never fade and would never allow that ground to be touched by anyone who would seek to erase the memory of that village, of that child.

A cold comfort on an even colder day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru came in scented of cedar wood and water, his skin warm from his recent bath as he traced her cheek with the tip of his claw. He placed Bakusaiga by the headboard, moving soundlessly around the fire lit room, unaware that she was awake for the moment. She watched him from her place curled in the quilts as he lifted a scroll from the armoire and brought it close to the cushions by the fire to read. He settled there on the floor to read the day's reports, having been gone since the pre-dawn hours into the cold of the early Spring air.

Rising, she softly tread to her betrothed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her face against the back of his neck in the coolness of his silver-gold hair. One of his hands rose to absentmindedly clasp over hers as he continued reading, the comforting purr rumbling through to her very bones from the muscles of his back.

Since that day when they had found the massacred village- now called the Massacre of the Winter Village by the poets and storytellers, the war had been escalating. In the last two months, there had been more than a dozen battles all over the Western Lands. Two of the battles had been fought exclusively against Northern raiding parties who had gotten the news too late that their leader had been killed.

They hadn't believed it to their dying breaths; but, if they had been allowed to survive for another week, they would have known of Kouga's assassination. They would have known that his body was drained slowly, torturously of blood and power on the peak of the mountain he had claimed as his stronghold while his pack remained unaware. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in Naraku's memories, giving Ayame a small flare of affection as she settled next to her betrothed and dimmed the candles in their room.

_The dark-haired shape-shifter had thrown the broken body of their leader in front of Ayame's grandfather, his garnet eyes colder than ice and brimming with a hatred so deep it was rumored to have filled the cave with the scent of shock. He had delighted in the wide eyes and gasps, letting the fear rise with his power until the shadows he conjured began to draw whimpers from the weak ones of their pack. His fangs flashed cruelly at the sound before he broke the quiet produced by his abrupt appearance. _

_ "Your dishonorable actions against my betrothed, Ayame, Second Lady of the West, betrothed of Naraku, Heir of the West and Lord of the Province of Hokushi, have been left unanswered until now. Should you or the people of the North continue to take action against any people of the West, this," he gestured to the broken, lifeless form of their once-leader, "is what awaits you and your men. This is your only warning."_

_ So saying, he kept his eyes on their leader as he shifted the focus of his power and drew the energy of their fear into him, aware that a few of the soldiers in the room were reaching for weapons. The shadows came to him, streaming distractedly through the air as he straightened and shifted stances. Against his wishes, the old white wolf stood, growling at the scent of horror in the cave, making his own people cower from him as he drew his sword. His men followed his lead, the cave ringing with the sound of drawn metal. The formed a half-circle in front of their leader as the wolf spat in the Shadow Hand's direction, ignoring the condensation of power in front of the dark-haired male. "You are a monster and you are mated to a whore."_

_ Naraku stopped, rage flaring through his power so quickly it pulsed like obsidian lightening through the cave. He barely refrained from striking down the male who had cast his betrothed out and left her to the caprices of a cruel world, forcing himself to control his temper._

_They needed the old fool on the Northern throne or there would be infighting in the Northern nobility. If they allowed that to happen, Touga would easily come to take the North and utilize their resources against them. Thus, he kept sinking into his magic, letting his blood-red eyes and the scarlet interior of his mouth outline his fangs, letting them see the monster he had been named. _

_ He wanted them scared of him, wanted to feel their heartbeats in their throats as he ripped them out for their disgraceful actions and words; but, he restrained himself, choosing instead to needle the white wolf back. "Do not try my Lord Sesshoumaru's patience, wolf. His weapons are far stronger than anything you can call to arms."_

_ Then he faded and was gone from the crude stone walls of the Northern fortress, flying alone into the starry night on wings of shadow and wind, honor satisfied with his vengeance._

Sesshoumaru's soft words brought her back to the flickering, cozy warmth of their room. He had shifted to tangle his fingers with hers while she had been lost in the memory. "What are you thinking of, belle?"

"Kouga's death. The war." She paused and sank into him, letting her weight rest on him and not her knees. "I will be glad when it is over."

He hummed and moved forward, lifting her into a piggy back and making her giggle as he walked towards the door, tickling her lower back with his claws. He sought for some reassurance he discerned she needed to hear, knowing that despite her strength, she was not a creature that enjoyed strife. "It is going far more quickly than I thought it would. The war will most likely be over by autumn. My father does not seem to want to wait for the outcome to be decided."

"He has unexpectedly lost much of his army to you and the people have listened to the land. They follow us and not him now, even though they are terrified of his raids on random villages. If he was anyone else he would stop his insane attempts to regain control and surrender." She wrapped her ankles around his abs and held on tighter so that he could open the door, smiling when he faltered at the feel of her behind him.

"He is more dangerous now than ever, belle. Like a cornered wolf- though after that coward's actions I'm not sure that's an apt colloquialism." He chuckled with her when she laughed, purring when she held him tighter and wishing he hadn't been involved in skirmishes twice that day. He had to finish other work now instead of sleeping with his pack.

He opened the door to Naraku's room, letting in the hall light and blithely ignoring the daggers pointed at him by a half-aware wolf youkai. Kagome continued laughing when Ayame realized who it was, grumbled and literally fell back on top of her betrothed, waking him with a wheeze.

"Oh, shut up," Naraku growled before tugging Ayame closer and making room for them.

Kagome crawled onto the futon with a new duvet, knowing that trying to unravel Naraku and Ayame was hopeless. She curled up against Ayame, one of the wolves thumping her tail in greeting.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead before going to leave. He whispered against her mouth when he wasn't satisfied with the chastity of his first kiss. "I have a few plans to take care of, belle. I will be gone before sunrise again."

"Good night, my Lady." He kissed her gently, sweetly. Then, he had shut the door.

Ayame shifted in her sleep and wrapped an arm around Kagome; but, even then, Kagome lay awake for hours, missing her betrothed, knowing that he was still working despite having had to fight that day. She had never met anyone with a stronger work ethic. One of the wolves slept with it's head tucked under her chin, tail wrapped around her calf.

She would be glad when the war was over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha and… this story is almost done! I weep, I tell you, weep.

_For all your days prepare,_

_And meet them ever alike:_

_When you are the anvil, bear-_

_When you are the hammer, strike._

Edwin Markham_ (Preparedness)_

XX:

Sesshoumaru surveyed the silver-gold armor of his troops, pleased with the shine of the late Spring sun on sharpened swords and gleaming claws. Yellow and blue strips of cloth were proudly displayed on every sword arm, tied to every hilt and spear shaft. The crescent and the ocean swirl drifted on a field of white over his army, held aloft by Miroku on a black-winged stallion next to the fiery plumage of his phoenix herald. The were flying in front of his aerial ranks, the dragon riders in front, the winged riders in back.

Legions of men were spread out behind him on the hill top, far more men than he had counted on in the beginning and was unsurprised with by the end. After all, he had known that his father was not well-liked when he had first ruled. Now, with another option available, most of his people had rallied to his son's banner instead of his own. The cruelties of his father's Court had also, interestingly, forced most of the nobility to his side as well. It seemed that death had changed his father's ability to keep his sadistic desires hidden, time wearing away the knowledge that not many approved of his nightmarish delights.

Or perhaps he could already taste his defeat in the air and no longer cared to keep the entirety of the world in his fist. It was more than likely that his father believed himself to be still more powerful than his son and that one day, he would be able to exact payment on all those who had forsaken him for another Lord.

Sesshoumaru pulled his thoughts back to the placement of his troops when his betrothed sent an irritated pulse of magic his way, reminding him to stay focused.

The golden capes of his commanders with his insignia stitched on the back in black flared in the wind from the nearby sea. Catapults were placed throughout the troops, pits for fire arrows having been dug next to the background where the archers stood. Next to each company of soldiers was a mage, trained by his betrothed and her second, dressed in scarlet capes to identify their talent. The thrum of the war drums sounded from the back, reverberating through the air and into the rising tension of his men. The excitement was contagious.

After all, this was the battle that would decide the war.

He would have to kill his father today. Kagome would kill Izayoi and Kikyou unless, of course, Ayame got there first. They both left Inuyasha and Naraku to their blood feud, knowing their true brother would leave the field victorious.

Having thought of her, his gaze drifted towards the strip of blue, far off in the distance behind the shining swell of his army. She was beneath the waves in the Underwater City, ready to send magical aid where it was needed, to tend the wounded and ensure that their fail safe retreat did not fall into enemy hands. Ayame was currently swimming with their company of water youkai and the very waters of the sea had become uncannily still, waiting for when they were unleashed upon his father's navy.

At the opportune moment, Kagome and Ayame would leave their stations and slip into the castle with Kagura's knowledge of the secret passageways. The three of them with a small, skilled contingent of Kagome's mages and guards would go take care of Kikyou and Izayoi personally, before sneaking the Eastern gate of the city open. Two companies of his warriors and the Akuainu waited hidden in an in-between plane of magic for Kagome's signal to attack the soldiers stationed behind the city walls.

He did not care for the fact that his Lady was going to be in harms way; but, the second he and Naraku had mentioned staying behind both Ayame, Kagome and, shockingly, Kagura had formed a formidable team against them. He had remained unmovable until he had seen tears glimmering in his belle's eyes, only then realizing that he was being cruel to the ladies of his house.

She and Ayame had been taking care of their hidden cities while they had been fighting the battles of the past few months; but, the war was just as much their own as it was his. Izayoi and Kikyou deserved death by Kagome's hands and while he would gladly champion her, their blood rightly belonged to his Lady. It was not appropriate for his betrothed to be fighting, he knew; but, she wouldn't be his betrothed if she wasn't capable of fighting and this he also knew. So, while it irked him beyond belief that he had to allow her to hunt the two she considered her prey, he had acquiesced and made arrangements for her protection.

And apologized for making her cry.

Beside him, the Lords of the South and East shifted to control their mounts, speaking quietly to their own commanders and forcing his mind from Kagome's mountain top-blue eyes and soft mouth. The troops of the other lands were framing the Western Army, almost doubling the ranks of Sesshoumaru's people, having joined the movement after the first few battles against the Inu no Taisho when it became apparent he could hold his own.

The swell in numbers and resources against the Inu no Taisho had led to overwhelming defeats in the last five battles that had occurred over the course of four months. It seemed as if continuing defeats had robbed the once-great general of his acute strategic intelligence, leaving only rage and hatred behind. The Inu no Taisho could not stomach the thought of having trained the son who now only desired the end of his rule.

Regardless of his father's increasing ineptitude, Sesshoumaru mused, years of planning the revolution had paid off exponentially with the careful revelation of worthwhile allies and well-trained troops and magicians. His army was one of the best armies he had ever had the pleasure of commanding and their ability, largely, had nothing to do with him.

They fought not just for him but for their families, their crops, their trades and that, he figured, was the key to success. His people had something far more substantial to fight for than fear of the Inu no Taisho. Their desire for life was winning every battle.

His nose lifted a heart beat after the Eastern Lord Takano's, scenting the still winter air. He felt Kagome's hands on his shoulders as she sent him a wave of support through their bond. He took it gladly, gaze roving past the rows of his father's army and over the glimmering turrets and canals of his capitol city.

He would rebuild it; but, first he would have to destroy it. It would be a supremely unpleasant task and one that he just knew would go down in history as some poetic monstrosity. Steeling his nerves, he nodded to the five-tailed kitsune bearing the parlay scroll in his hands.

The fox quickly ran down the hill towards the unmistakable silver hair of his father and half-brother at the forefront of the opposing army, wondering what they would do with the knowledge that they were outnumbered three to one. Half way through the field, he was shot by a single flaming arrow, the course of which was traced back to the Eastern watch tower of the outer wall. Snarls filled the air at the dishonor of the act. The kitsune managed to pull the arrow out before dropping to the ground, face first.

"Kikyou." Takano's voice echoed with the beginnings of his power as his gaze fixated on the disappearing bit of red and white.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sent his betrothed a silent order, feeling her response almost immediately. He smiled when the body of the kitsune was covered in mist before disappearing into the earth. "My Lords, the plan we agreed upon is to be carried out unless circumstances become dire. The West thanks you for your aid in ousting my father from his undeserved throne."

The aged Lord of the South bowed to him from his place atop his three-headed dragon steed, green armor glinting in the light. Sesshoumaru politely bowed back, silver braid sliding over his shoulder and onto the neck of the transformed Ah-Un. "We thank you for the honor of going into battle with you against such an opponent, Lord Sesshoumaru. May your lands be fruitful, your skies dark with rain and your rivers filled with life."

So saying, the old youkai rode stiffly past the first rows of Western warriors towards his own troops. His sentiment was echoed by the Lord Takano before he also left to join his troops until only Sesshoumaru and his commanders remained. Sesshoumaru waited for everyone to settle into formation before lifting his sword hand, hearing his men still behind him, the breath before the cry.

Ashoka shouted. "Archers and catapults, ready!"

He dropped his hand, his general's words lost in the loosening of hundreds of bowstrings and dozens of catapults. Much of the impact was blocked by a shield that became apparent as the arrows shattered against it. The catapults, aimed at the unprotected castle gates did cause damage; but, not enough to fell them.

Sesshoumaru gestured to Miroku who had been studying the magician's behind the shield, spoke quietly with Naraku through their bond. His voice rang out when Sesshoumaru approved of his plan. "Mages of Companies two, four and five, step forward! Prepare a wind strike! Aim for the farthest left ranks!"

"Ready!" Miroku shouted as he flew a little forward on his steed, having handed the flag to the phoenix. "Fire!"

The wind strike whistled through the air, twisting and churning around the different power signatures, hitting the left ranks. One of the figures fell, the rest held strong.

Sesshoumaru nodded once more, eyes narrowed as he looked towards his father.

"Ready! Fire!" The strike hit once more and another figure fell. A third hit his knees as the shield weakened into view, blue-black with flickers of dark brown.

Miroku watched as a large, shirtless male- a hanyou of some sort, raised a whip in the air. The whip fell on the third figure, the cry too far away for him to hear. He winced when the man fell forward and when the giant lifted the whip back once more. The man struggled to his feet and the giant stepped back.

Sesshoumaru flashed his fangs at the coldness in his father's eyes, slightly surprised to realize that his father was shaking. Not from fear but from rage. The Inu no Taisho was _angry_… and it would be his downfall.

"Come. We fight for what is _ours_." His softly spoken words echoed to the farthest corners of his troops.

The drums grew louder as the excitement behind him reached its pinnacle and his order resonated in between the beats. "Attack!"

He lifted Bakusaiga and his people roared.

...

He saw the world through a red haze, glorying in the feel of enemy blood soaking his claws. Bakusaiga's attack was diverted to the sun, exploding over his head and causing ash to drift down into air filled with the blood, sweat and flesh of his revolution.

His people fought and he fought with them.

Naraku hissed by his side, the smell of his injury filtering absently through their bond and to his nose. It was a small cut, paltry and they both forgot it in the next second, flattening when Miroku's dragon carried the tiger youkai he had been fighting into the sky. Blood rained down on the enemy and the dragon screamed its challenge into a flame, wanting more. Another dragon answered his call and then Miroku was spiraling away, flying towards the writhing air above the sea and throwing spells at his opponent.

In front of him, General Takashi had leapt upon Inuyasha with a snarl, sword glowing with the silver light of an unknown spell. Lightening sparked within the curled claws of his other hand, a powerful attack; but, one that Sesshoumaru knew drained the other male. He pulled Naraku away from the troll he was fighting and pushed him towards Inuyasha, before bringing out his poison whip. Two of his soldiers leapt on the primitive creature, daggers stabbing deep into its arms.

They were flung off; but, they bought Sesshoumaru enough time to wrap his poison around the creature's body, tightening it slowly so that the fumes didn't hit his own men. The creature dissolved with a pitiful scream that ended with Komaku's sword through its throat. "What an annoying sound."

Sesshoumaru huffed in amusement before he was abruptly thrown to the ground. He rolled quickly, managing to slide himself through his father's legs before So'unga could touch him. The curse screamed into the earth where he had been, tying to the earth and allowing a poisonous soul from the center of Hell to escape. The thing snickered gleefully before fading into his father's blade, just another sickly yellow shadow wrapped around the hilt.

"_Sesshoumaru_." The Inu no Taisho turned, power flickering like living flame around him, outlining him and turning his body to shadow as dark as his sword.

"_Father_." Sesshoumaru smiled, hatred making the gesture mocking. He raised Bakusaiga in front of him, raising a shield on his skin against So'unga's poison.

The other male cocked his head to the side, silver hair flaring in the wind, ignoring the melee going on around them. Sesshoumaru remained motionless as he allowed his power free reign, letting it whip around him in a poisonous green wave.

Inuyasha's shout of pain and Naraku's harsh laugh, broke their stillness. They met with a clash of blades, broke and attacked again. The air around them shook with the impact of their spells, fire turning to smoke as a wall of sea spray was conjured in retaliation. Daggers of ice blocked by earth sprites. Poisoned sword met with blooded claws.

The Inu no Taisho sliced at his upper arm before whirling into a smooth spell that almost pierced him on a spear of darkness. His blood dripped from his arm; but, his protection held true and So'unga's magic could not break it. Yet.

Sesshoumaru breathed deep and wrapped winter winds around his father, piercing his leg with shards of ice and forcing him to limp for a few critical moments. His father snarled fiercely as he pressed his advantage, Bakusaiga flashing and clanging against the sword of Hell as the scent of Inuyasha's blood filtered to him through the red haze of war.

The Inu no Taisho flashed his fangs at the scent but kept his eyes on his eldest son, before pressing retaliation. Sesshoumaru avoided the poisonous smoke but almost got ensnared by tendrils of his father's power as he leapt into the air. He somersaulted over the trap and turned his body into an arrow, knowing he was going to get thrown away. As his father's sword tilted his and changed his momentum, he formed a dagger in his hand made of his own blood and bespelled with fire. The blade stabbed deeply into the shoulder blade of his father's sword arm, the pained roar making him smile even as he realized that it would do little. His father was a master swordsman with both arms and like his son, he had been born and bred for war. It would slow him not cripple him.

A shift in Kagome's aura made his smile grow as he turned slowly to his father, to the face so like his own and the soul so different. His father's eyes were flaring with diminishing power, stubbornly refusing to recognize the toll of the fight on his body while the land replenished his son with energy.

They both knew he was tiring. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, unknowingly mimicking his father from the beginning of their battle. His power writhed around him, pulsing with the drums of war and his sword shone in the light of the afternoon sun. Strangely, the sounds of battle had faded around him, but he didn't focus on that. He focused on his betrothed for all of a heartbeat, wondering what had made her touch him in the heat of this particular fight. Then, he grinned, raising Bakusaiga and readying himself for the effect of his words.

"Your household is dead, _father_."

With an earth-shattering roar that lifted the dust beneath his feet, his father attacked, golden eyes bleeding scarlet with rage. Sesshoumaru parried the onslaught carefully as his father tried to force him back onto the ground So'unga had cursed, aware that now his father would begin to make fatal mistakes. The knowledge of the death of his mate _and_ his favored son had taken him beyond reason.

With a flick of his wrist that his father _should_ have countered easily, he turned the sword and shifted his father onto the unholy ground, pivoting smoothly and slicing into the Inu no Taisho's diaphragm through a small chink in his armor. So'unga faltered before pointing towards the pit of blackness, the call of Hell stronger than his father's control. Blood drenched his hands as he pulled Bakusaiga, watching his father struggle to bring So'unga up.

His golden eyes gleamed in triumph even as his father's- so similar to his own, rose with the point of his wavering blade. Blood trickled from the corner of the elder male's mouth where his mouth was opened in a defiant snarl that would have sent many running. Sesshoumaru answered with a growl that thundered with the skies, calling lightening down his blade even as he plunged it into the undefended neck of the former Lord of the West.

He watched, sadistically twisting his blade deeper as the red bled away from the Inu no Taisho's gaze, as So'unga screamed and used the death to draw itself back into Hell. The portal closed behind the disappearing body, the curse lifted with the blood sacrifice- an unforeseen but pleasant occurrence.

Breathing heavily and trying to push away the red haze pulsing through him, Sesshoumaru straightened. He was soaked in the blood of the man who had sired him and his lands were once more _his._

Around him, he acknowledged the silence and the sudden death of his father's standard bearer by the Shadow Hand. The blue crescent fell and his herald lifted his flag in its stead.

He turned towards his packmate, the red slowly fading from his eyes, his men moving to kneel around him and it was only in that moment that he became aware that the battle had stopped when he had joined swords with his father. All of the gathered armies had seen the deaths of the former Lord of the West and his heir, had stopped their own fights to watch their fates be decided.

Even the drums had fallen silent.

Naraku was grinning at him like a fool as the city gates opened in the distance; but, a heartbeat later, he too knelt in the filth of the battlefield and bowed his head. The silver-haired daiyoukai stepped forward quickly and lifted him harshly to his feet as more men began to kneel, following the ripple of movement. His voice was a deep, rasping timbre when he spoke, ignoring Naraku's surprise and Kagome's amusement. "You are my brother. You _do not_ bow to me."

The shape-shifter smirked and promptly bowed at the waist. "As my Lord of the West wishes."

"Are you an idiot?" Sesshoumaru growled at his cheek, trying to fight the smile blooming inside him. General Takashi started laughing at Naraku's shrug and seconds later, Miroku joined him as they all sheathed their swords.

Somewhere faraway in the kneeling battlefield, amongst the legions of men that were showing their allegiance, a singular voice started a chant. "The Lord is dead! Long live Lord Sesshoumaru!"

A pulse from his Lady made him look towards the City Gates where he could clearly see a white kimono with a blue-gold obi. She had a red stain on her right sleeve and a bow in her hands. Behind her stood Ayame in black and Kagura in red, their men having taken the castle under General Takeo's leadership. Ah-Un landed in fire-breathing glory behind him and with a swift leap he was mounted and flying over his troops. He lifted Bakusaiga and the men began to rise, cheers rising in his wake as he flew. The cliffs and seas echoed with the crescendo of their victory, reaching into the city and beyond into the lands they had just won.

Sesshoumaru and his pack listened, pleased at the unity they had guided into being, at the deaths they had dealt, at the pure joy their victory had brought to life.

_They had won. _

"The Lord is dead! Long live Lord Sesshoumaru!"

...

Author's Note: There's one more chapter coming. Just one. (NooooO!)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why a dreamer dreams, she never dies. -Oasis_

Chapter XXI:

"Send heralds and messengers to every corner of the Western Lands. Let it be known that the Inu no Taisho was taken back into the depths of Hell by his own sword and that his household is dead." He paused, looking at the smiling Jaken and wondering if the little toad would start floating soon. "_I_ rule the West. Any laws instated during the reign of the former Lord are null and void. The laws from my previous reign are to be upheld. Send the documents we have prepared for the villages with our previous laws out with the heralds. Naraku should have brought them from the City a few hours ago. The crowning ceremony will be held one week hence on the night of the full moon. That is all." Sesshoumaru gestured a dismissal and Jaken shuffled out of his study quietly, allowing him to meet with Naraku over the dissolution of the foreign troops.

"They will leave two days from now at the latest to allow for recovery from the battle. The Lord of the South will be leaving tonight with most of his troops. He claims the injured will be gone by tomorrow afternoon. The Lord of the East was acting a little shifty about leaving- I believe," he gave Sesshoumaru an amused glance, "that he actually thought he could pull a fast one on your generals and commandeer some of the Inu no Taisho's old troops for himself. Naturally, Takeo and Takashi refused and have his army recuperating between six companies of our men. They'll be escorted away in three days. I've told three companies to spread out on the Eastern border at various locations just in case."

Sesshoumaru shared a long-suffering look with Naraku as he plopped onto a chair in front of the main desk, both of them irritated that there were no cushions. Izayoi or his father had redesigned the study into a stark, unwelcoming place when they had taken over. The morons. "Where is Kagome?"

"I think she went to go clean up her mess." Naraku slumped sideways, trying to find a comfortable position. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the battle on his clothes and skin- drying blood, sweat and grime. Ayame wasn't going to come near him for longer than five minutes if he didn't get to a bath soon.

At Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "The black magic she used against Kikyou and Izayoi literally sank into their skin and dissolved them. It left quite a splatter behind." He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling as he lifted a leg over the back of the chair. "It had to have been a painful way to die. That room reeks of pain and fear."

"Those two deserved it." Sesshoumaru responded as he glanced at Takeo's preliminary injuries report, having just finished speaking with his generals about the clean up of the Western servants and former troops, etc. Everyone who was deemed untrustworthy had been contained in the dungeons at the far underground corner of the Palace.

At some point though, he had to send someone to remove some of the instruments of torture from down there. Even he wasn't that much of a sadist. The silver-haired, blood-strewn Taiyoukai was drawn from his thoughts moments later, waking his second-in-command from his attempt at napping with a balled up piece of parchment. They slumped back into their lazy poses as they recognized the cadence of the footsteps coming towards them.

Miroku walked into the room, bathed and wearing a fresh uniform that he had found somewhere though it was a little small on him. His muscles bulged tightly against the fabric and the cuffs slid over his wrists. "Hi!" He faltered when he saw both of them glare at him. "What?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and returned to the report.

Naraku frowned and gestured at the paper-strewn desk. "We've been dealing with all this and you've been off taking a bath?"

Miroku laughed as he put a few papers in Naraku's hands and one on Sesshoumaru's desk in the important-but-not-urgent pile. "I was helping Kagome and she insisted. Apparently, I reeked of sulfur and other unmentionables."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and then shared an amused glance with his red-eyed pack mate. He mocked. "Congratulations. You are now as fragrant as a woman."

Miroku paused and raised his arm to his nose- roses and lavender, before blanching. "I am!"

He sounded so affronted by the very notion that they started laughing, the joy that had infected their lands resonating through the spacious room.

"What is so funny, my Lords?" Kagome's words made them look to the door, the presence of her retinue stifling their laughter and blanking their faces of emotion. Abruptly, they were the serene image of a warriors and generals, commanders who were clearly able and efficient. The only awareness of their happiness was the glimmer in their eyes, the slight, incorrigible tilt of their lips; and, their demeanor straightened the spines of those in the Lady's retinue much to her sublime amusement.

Her hair sounded like silk as it slid over her shoulders with her movement forward, footsteps echoing quietly in the spacious, starkly decorated room. She looked tired when she stood in front of her betrothed, framed by Ayame and Kagura with Loki and Isabella standing guard behind. The group of individuals who had followed her- a collection of mages and servants, stayed further back, joined by some of the commanders Sesshoumaru had asked to stay outside until he called for them.

Her eyes- the deep blue of sapphires in the light streaming through the stiff, cream curtains, held a bone-deep delight that he knew was going to break free into a dance when they were alone. Her thoughts resonated with his and it took quite a bit of willpower not to return her beautiful smile.

_They had won._

He held out his hand to her and she went to him, reaching across the desk and allowing him to bring her wrist to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Well done, belle."

The slim miko's smile widened, glee surfacing for a heartbeat before it was swallowed for propriety. "And you, my Lord. The land knows its ruler once more."

He hummed, giving her hand back with a light squeeze. "You are to return to the Underground City within the hour. Jaken is assembling your guards at the gate."

She nodded. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"No." He paused, glancing over Ayame and Kagura- looking at the wind youkai just a touch longer. He was debating on including her in the household now or waiting for Miroku to pluck up his courage and court her first. Her actions since she had joined them had proven her worth and her loyalty beyond measure. She was as loyal to Kagome as Naraku was loyal to himself, having found a life free of chains for the first time since her life had begun at his betrothed's side. The depth of her affection for Kagome and the rest of his pack had been easily discerned after the first few months of her inclusion as a lady-in-waiting. His betrothed, he thought affectionately, was just amazing enough to draw loyalty from anyone and everyone she befriended. He traced one of her fingers with his claw. "I will be returning to the City tonight. Repairs need to be made to most of the castle before it is livable."

Kagome bowed, slightly mussed, black hair drifting over her shoulder like tendrils of ink against the white of her red-stained kimono. His kimono had matched hers before the battle- now it was almost black with blood, not that he minded after considering the outcome. She stepped back, smiling cheerfully at Naraku and Miroku before disappearing through the doors with the small crowd of people around her.

She looked back once, something mischievously electric in those black-lashed eyes of hers that made his blood heat instantaneously. Her amusement translated clearly through their connection and he barely refrained from growling as the rest of the pack caught on to his reaction. _Tease_.

Naraku and Miroku were studiously looking at the ceiling, barely able to control their laughter.

Sesshoumaru stared at them for a moment before lifting the preliminary injuries report from the small pile in front of him. He handed half to Miroku, the other to Naraku and watched, sadistically, as their smiles drooped. His obvious delegation of the task was going to take quite a while to do- and, it was beyond annoying to speak with all of the patients and their families. The inu youkai smiled beatifically at their glares. "Verify the list. We will leave once you have done so."

Grumbling, they bowed themselves out of the room, leaving Sesshoumaru with a room full of concerns his personal guards having organized them by urgency. He settled back into the irritatingly-uncomfortable chair his father had chosen for himself and prepared for a few more hours of work.

He wished Rin could bring him at least one pillow from her collection.

...

The golden-eyed daiyoukai sank into the emerald and gold tinted waters of their personal bathing room with a long, heartfelt sigh, letting his muscles unwind one after another. Dawn was well on its way to becoming day when he had re-entered the Underground City. Beside him, Naraku and Miroku quickly scrubbed twice and climbed out, nuzzling his neck before stumbling exhaustedly out of the room and to a bed somewhere in their wing. He wouldn't be surprised if they just fell asleep in a pile in the hallway. Ayame, Kagome and the children, he was sure, were still fast asleep.

At least he hoped Kagome was asleep. She often stayed awake to greet him, unable to sleep without him beside her. Interestingly, he had the same affliction even though he wished it wasn't so. She needed more rest than he did. After all, he had been trained as a warrior to require less sleep from adolescence.

His eyes had slipped closed as his mind wandered and fell into the relaxing muddle of the soothing, dark green colors of their bathing room, the sound of the waterfalls filling his ears. The sensation of a warm body in front of him, sliding against his own, was a pleasant, hum-inducing surprise. Her fingers were running through his hair and massaging his shoulders slowly, her skin sensually rubbing over his. _Tease._

Eyes still closed, he brought his arms around his enchantress and leaned down, nose drifting to the crook of her neck and shoulder to inhale her scent. His voice breathed through the room in a deep, tired purr. "Good morning, _belle_."

"Hello, love," she murmured into his skin, hands still kneading at the knots in his shoulders. Sleep had dimmed her excitement over their victory somewhat; but, he could still see it when they straightened, brushing noses. His gaze drifted down over her exposed skin, heat and possession burning through him when she blushed. Her eyes showed him her adoration, hands linking behind his neck and hair twining around his in the rippling water.

"I could not have done it without you, ma belle." He pulled her closer, hands skimming down her back to rest at the dip of her spine. His claws tickled her and she laughed.

"We won, love."

He kissed her slowly, slowly at first, letting their passions seep together in the hot water, letting them savor the first touch of skin on skin, lips on lips. When he let her breathe, he was pleased to see her eyes closed, her mouth red. "_We won_."

She hummed in agreement, trailing kisses slowly along his jaw, smiling as he held her closer. They both groaned at the sensation of their skin sliding over each other, his desire caught between her and his stomach. Her movements were instinctive, making him catch his breath, arching her spine when his hands reached around to play with her and his mouth moved lower to taste her breasts. Slim, delicate hands traced the muscles of his arms, eyes glowing with desire, matching the passion rising in him. He caught her gasp with his mouth when he lifted them from the water, wet hair wrapping around their bodies like strands of silk.

Somehow, he found the concentration and energy to fly them both into their room. The fire cast a shadowed, flickering glow in the warmth of their room, half-illuminating the burgundy sheets and furs they fell into.

Breathing heavily, he drew back from her slowly, sucking on her pulse and leaving her coated in droplets like diamonds over the soft darkness of their bed. In that moment, she was the incarnation of his heart; a nymph ensnaring him with that rosy smile set in creamy skin and black hair, framing gemstone eyes that glimmered with emotion so strong he was humbled in the face of it. She was beautiful beyond belief.

And she was his. Only his. Always and forevermore _his_.

Her hand lifted and drew him down.

...

He woke to the sound of soft knocking and the scent of Shippou and Rin at their door, bond brimming with an abundance of hyperactive energy. He rose, quietly untangling himself from his mate and pausing to take in the lovely sight of the sheets half-wrapped around her bare shoulders, her hair strewn across his pillow. With a thought, he covered her skin in his favorite blue yukata, knowing that the sight of her looking at him clothed in that color would be more than pleasant later, when they were alone. Another thought brought his own yukata around his form which he quickly tied as he walked to the children, savoring the quiet and stretching his sore shoulders.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted with exuberant leg hugs and joyous cries that carried down the hallway. The guards stationed at the entryway to the West Wing startled at the abrupt break in silence. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Evening?

He didn't get the chance to reply as the children zipped past him and the sitting room to the bedroom, intent on finding Kagome. Their laughter at her startled awakening brought a smirk to his face, knowing they had jumped on the bed. He was just about to close the door when a white blur shot past him, followed by Naraku and Miroku. Ayame's wolf barked happily into the noise growing in their bedroom, followed by a large thump and more laughter.

He waited for the still sleepy Ayame to join him before closing the door to his rooms, the pair of them eying the hallway to the bedroom and wondering if they wanted to join in or go get coffee. He and Ayame looked at each other carefully before both reaching the same conclusion.

"Coffee." Ayame turned towards the servant bell and he turned towards the candles, lighting them manually to save himself from having to join the mayhem of fwumps and jumps his mate was clearly enjoying. Rin shrieked and Shippou cackled before shrieking as well.

He supposed the excitement couldn't be helped. After all, his pack hadn't seen each other since before the battle two days ago.

Isabella arrived moments later with Kagura and a tray of drinks. The aroma of coffee filtered to their noses, making both the silver-haired inu youkai and the red-haired wolf youkai sigh in appreciation.

Kagome appeared seconds later, clutching a chortling, red-haired kitsune and wearing a smile that made Sesshoumaru want to take her back to bed. _Alone_.

What were the odds of him being able to kick his entire pack out of their room?

Naraku- obviously having sensed his thoughts, chose that moment to dump the innocent, beaming Rin into his arms with a sublime, wicked smile. Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave his girl a hug, murmuring greetings and tripping Naraku when he turned to get a cup of tea. He returned his spymaster's glare with the same sublime smile he had been gifted with and a suave, "Good evening, Shadow Hand."

"COFFEE!" Miroku's belated cry preceded his extravagant, shirtless entrance into the room.

To their amusement, Kagura could not help but stare as she poured and Miroku could not help but preen. Until, of course, both children decided to get revenge for their trouncing in the blanket war by tickling the distracted and therefore unsuspecting monk.

Miroku jumped, coffee spilled and a duly horrified monk was then beset by three tickle monsters- two children and a soaked wind demoness that was laughing just as gaily as the rest.

Ayame and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances before moving out of the way of the dog pile on the floor, both of them eying Naraku as he crouched behind the settee with a pile of pillows. Kagome petted the wolves and whispered to a gasping Rin, identical, mischievous grins lighting up their faces.

As one, the pair of them escaped into the hallway with Isabella, clutching their coffee like a life line, thinking the same though as. Isabella handed Sesshoumaru and Ayame their schedules for the day. Neither one of them reading the paper as the melee of pillows behind the door started. Something hit the door and made Isabella jump.

Their pack was _insane_.

The thought brought a smile to both of their faces even as they hurried away, intent on escaping the possibility of crossfire moving into the hallway.

...

_Two Weeks Later…_

The amphitheater was built of marble and sand, a half-circle coliseum open to the skies and sitting atop the rough obsidian back ground of a dormant, forested volcano. The sea lapped at its feet, glimmering in the late autumn sunlight with reflections of ochre and scarlet, calm and beautiful. The stage faced the audience and the beach, divided amongst the sky, the land and the ocean so that all who so desired could watch the coronation of the Lord and Lady of the West.

Members of the nobility were seated in their finest silks in the cradle of the theater, twinkling like stars with jewelry and power. Those closest to the heart and power of the revolution sat beside them, just as honored and valued by the ruling house. The rest of their people, those that could journey so far to the corner of the beach by the Capitol, had situated themselves in boats and on the shore line early that morning.

The quiet had gradually given way to conversations between those gathered, snippets of trade, of memories, sadness and happiness being exchanged. Just behind the curtain to the stage, Kagome listened to the noise, smiling.

This was how it should be, without fear and anger coloring the voices of their people.

"My Lady, your hair pin has moved." Isabella drew her to the mirror and adjusted something so small it was hardly noticeable, hands fluttering about nervously and bringing her thoughts back to the butterflies beneath her sternum. She smoothed her hands over the obi of her kimono, pleased at the design one of their artisans had created, trying to distract herself from her nerves.

The kimono itself was embroidered with blue and black into white silk so that cloth shimmered like the sea whenever she moved. The extravagant simplicity of the outer robe was complimented by the white and silver obi tied intricately behind her, and the crescent moon which shone from her left shoulder. At her throat and ears lay Sesshoumaru's mating gift to her, a necklace and earrings of diamonds and sapphires. The scarlet marks of his power, now theirs, striped her cheeks like his.

As if conjured by her thoughts, her mate stepped behind her in the mirror, meeting her eyes and lifting his hands to her shoulders. He was tense, excited, his voice rumbling with his own barely-concealed nerves. "Are you ready, belle?"

The smile she could see in his eyes and feel in their bond made her melt. The memory of his distraction at her beauty when she had first found her way to the theater made her smile teasingly, eyes lighting up. "Are you, beloved?"

Their pack left behind them to take their places on the dais, starting the swell of cheers as they continued to gaze at each other through the mirror. Kagome's eyes broke away to drift appreciatively over the contrast of his silver hair and pale skin over the dark, matching kimono. The gleam in his eyes had changed when she looked at him once more. Her breath caught.

Moments later, the sound died and Jaken's voice rang out. "Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho and Lady Kagome Taisho of the Western Lands!"

Cued by the servants, they stepped out and away from the parted curtains, smiling at the roar of the crowds, the sun shining on the golden circlets they wore. They stopped at the edge of the dais before the thrones and together, with a gesture that encompassed everyone gathered, bowed at the torso.

As they rose, their people bowed in return, deeper and more sincere, their trust and loyalty humbling Sesshoumaru. He swallowed with emotion, eyes moistening at the pride with which he and his mate were clearly beheld.

Kagome squeezed his hand as they settled onto the thrones and the Court Poet took his place at the base of the dais, beginning the Commemoration Ceremony. She continued to hold his hand as they listened to the story of their revolution echo in the air and over the sea to wrap their people in history.

The sun continued its journey over the sky as the tale unfolded, lighting up the day and the many days to come.

The West was strong.

...

Author's Note: It's…. done…. WHAT DO I DO NOW?! OMG. :'(


End file.
